Clementine's ascension
by richiesan
Summary: Clementine is turning into a wolf. Her ascension is beginning...to what? She has to deal with surviving while her transition into a wolf goes on...the only thing is that there are much worse things out there than wolves. Can she make it? Can any of them? (Guest star Cathy Munsch from Scream Queens)
1. Time for Tea

Chapter 1: Time for Tea

Clementine swayed her weight upward pushing all of her strength into forearms. SMASH. Blood splattered all over her pale ghost face. She had become numb to pain. She brushed off the blood and brought her hand up to her nose slowly. She inhaled, deeply filling her lungs with the sweet irony smell of blood. She leaned over and kissed the broken face of the empty carcass. "Goodnight," she smiled sweetly. She caressed the body slowly and leant her face towards its vulnerable stomach- "no" she pulled away, the walker was not pregnant. She gazed up at the rising moon, its glow gave her power, and made her walk taller. Her eyes flashed into the night, as she smelt the fear of her next prey nearby.

Clementine walked towards her backpack, and shuffled through her things. She grabbed the whole bag after confirming she had everything. Clementine waited until midnight to set out into the night, to complete her transformation. After Kenny and the others had fallen asleep she left the encampment and made her way up the hill. She sat down on the cool wet grass and laid out her things. She took a deep breath and looked up at the moon "this is for you… senpai…" she grabbed the knife out of her pouch and stared at it intensely. "No going back…" She shut her eyes and began cutting. Locks of her long chocolate brown hair fell down, almost in slow motion. A single tear ran down her face, glistening in the moonlight.

Scattered around her, her own beautiful hair is no longer hers, her perfectly groomed mane has been ravaged. She reached into her bag and grabbed her tape, and carefully wove the shining locks onto her forearms. "I am a wolf." she chanted to herself aloud. More and more hair was attached to her body. "I am a wolf." she cut off her eyebrows, then her lashes, and slowly relocated all of the hair on her nimble body. Her head was shiny and round. The moon's glow kissed upon her smooth irritated flesh .She was cold, frightened, and unaware of the dangers around her. "I am a wolf." She began feeling the cold wind press up against her flowing mane. The whispers of the night grew louder and louder and she began to be fearful.

A dainty mannered woman with red hair enters the clearing, unaware of what lies beyond her sight. There sits a little bald girl, with hair dangling all over her body.

"Oh my, this is quite the opheliac!" Emilie autumn whispers to herself. She knew then that a mad girl like her would be a good addition to her group. The gothic lolita girl walks up to this enigma, and Clementine looks up.

"Who are you?" Clementine demands, while snarling and showing her yellowed teeth.

"My name is Emilie Autumn!" She sings proudly.

"What on earth are you doing?" The tomato head asks. Emilie has never seen such a sight in her 16 months of survival. She was surviving before however, due to her issues of bipolar disorder. Surviving was something she always did.

Clementine sighs deeply, with anxiety deep in her roots. "I have no other way to tell you this, I do not know much myself of it, but I believe I am meant to be a wolf." Clementine says, solemnly. Emilie's eyes widen a girl, whom wishes to be a wolf? It was quite the absurd situation, but not too far off from what's going on around them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Emilie questions. A child should never look this despair ridden, no matter what has happened to them. That was no secret.

"I...I...chopped off a woman's arm." Clementine howls. The blood splurting from the woman's freshly cut stub will be ingrained into Clementine's mind forever.

"It was in that moment I knew that I had to escape all this. Walkers don't eat animals. I always have felt connected to these beautiful creatures anyway. I can finally be who I want to be. I would never have been accepted in a world before the turn, but now, who fucking cares! No one blinks when they chop the head off a putrid corpse, no one cries when they kill another human for food, empathy is a thing of the past. The world will never go back to where it was." Clementine cries softly, being too loud would attract walkers. Emilie kneels down to the broken girl.

"Compassion can only be lost if you believe it is. As long as you know that one day this could all end, it's never lost." Emilie whispers back.

"By looking at you, i know that this world has something worth protecting. I understand what you're going through. I support you. Hope isn't lost." Emilie reassures Clementine.

"How about I join up with you? There's always safety in numbers." Emilie smiles.

They arrive at the campsite, Emilie happily humming the tune to her hit single, Misery Loves Company. A wide, red smile is displayed on her pale face.

"What in the hell…" Kenny says, pulling out his AK-47. "Who in the hell are you?"

"Oh," Emilie giggles, "I'm your opheliac. I've been so disillusioned. I know you'd take me back, but still, I fei-"

"Emilie, get to the point!" Clem growls.

The group shares a confused look. Kenny stumbles backwards in confusion, banging his ankle on the fountain and falling in.

"Clem.. tell him." EA pushed Clem towards Kenny, who was now in the fountain. Clem looked back and stared into EA's eyes, they showed only compassion. Clem looked forward at Kenny.

"I'm… an otherkin."

Kenny stood agasp

"Otherwhat?"

"I was born into the wrong body… I'm a wolf"

There was a moment of silence, only to be broken by the sharp sound Kenny's gun.

The two stumbled back, struck by fear.

"... I misfired…" Kenny recorrected his gun. The tension was so thick you can slice through it with a knife and serve it on a plate of crackers!

The group stood without speaking a word for what felt like hours.

Kenny kept shifting in discomfort.

"Well.. if thats how you feel…. I guess I have to accept that"

Clementines breath returned to normal as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She could feel the relief wash away all of her stress off her shoulders. "Emilie will be joining us.. she's my friend" Clementine said in husk voice, still shaken with nerves.

Kenny adjusted his pants and sniffled, he reached down for his gun, and took a step towards Emilie. He raised his gun slowly and pointed it at her carrot tinted head.

"You lay a hand on her, and that pretty carrot top of yours is going to be tomato soup!"

Kenny turned around and returned to his tent.

Kenny misfiring his gun was a massive mistake. All of a sudden, walkers flooded the scene and everyone was surrounded.

"Everyone...get ready for a battle!" Emilie yells.

"Guns!" Emilie shrieks

"Check!" Yells the group

"Melee weapons!" Yells Emilie

"Check!" Yells the group

" Supply of ammunation!" Emilie yells

"Check!" Yells the group

The group assembles into a combat stance, clearly outnumbered.

"C-C-Clementine! I'm so scared." Sarah whimpers.

"I don't want to die. Not like my dad did." Sarah begs.

"You won't die. Pick up a gun. You did so good when you learned how to shoot, I know you can do this. You're strong" Clementine purrs.

"Do you really think so?" Sarah asks, astonished by Clementine's words .

Clementine puts a gun into Sarah's hands.

"Remember, don't lock your elbows. Look through the head of the gun, and squeeze the trigger." Clementine orders. Sarah fires, hitting a walker in the the chest. The recoil on the gun pushed Sarah back a bit, but she regained her balance.

"Again! In the head!" Clementine yells. Sarah fires again, downing the walker in one hit.

"I did it!" Sarah exclaims. Her eyes tear.

"Thank you so much Clementine. I could never have done this without your help!" Sarah begins to cry. Clementine gets so excited she starts licking Sarah's face, like the wolf she is.

The walkers begin to close in on the group.

EA signalled towards Clem to stop licking Sarah's face, as she had been sopping up her tears for the last 2 minutes.

The group huddled together charlie's angel's style and faced all directions. Clem's back was pressed up against Emilie's, she could feel Emilie's breathing. Her back was warm moist. Clem stood still and kept trying to focus in on the forest, she saw walkers coming towards them from all directions. Her heart beat increased with every footstep the walker's took.

She could feel Emilie's heart raise, despite her trying to stay cool.

The walkers got closer and closer and her vision became fuzzy. The edges of her vision became nonexistent. The wind wrapped around her smooth and shiny head, and was a cold reminder that she was in immediate danger. Clem's head became heavy and she began to lose balance. Her world had faded to darkness. The sounds around her began to echo.

And then… nothing.

Chapter 1. End.


	2. Check, Please!

Chapter 2:

Check, Please!

Clementine's eyes batted back and forth, open and close, as the world opened and closed. "Y U no open ur eyes!" The words swirled around her head, but she was unable to respond. "FFFFFFUUUUUUUU" Haunting whispers of her friends filled her ears. This was no other than the voice of Luke. She slowly opened her crusted eyes, only to see Luke's poop brown eyes.

"Grab her, we need to go!" whispered Rebecca in a stern voice. The gang weaved through the trees, trying not to make any more noise. Emilie pointed up ahead, "Shelter!" They climbed up the muddy hill, with Luke lagging behind. "I shouldn't have drank all that mountain dew! You go ahead, I'll go make sure theres no walkers behind that tree over there…." The group had reached a corroded building, with an illegible sign dangling overhead.

Kenny pried the door open with his bare hands, "You guys go lay Clem down inside, I'll go board up the windows."

Without a word, the group sweeped in and checked all the corners of the room. "Clear, I think," Sarah said meekly. Emilie rushed to Clem's aid. She pet her crust stained locks of hair, which were falling off her body. "Shhh, shhh, shh..." She said in a calming tone. Clem purred.

Luke comes crawling from the tree. He isn't hurt or anything, he just doesn't feel like walking.

"Kenny.. you're going to want to see this." Luke whispers into the building. The group follows Kenny outside to Luke's spot. Kenny's jaw drops, faster than a marble falling to the ground.

"Not again" Kenny whispers to himself. Yet another unbelievable calamity has struck upon the modest man. A man lies by the dead tree, a walker. His head was red, like the red stripes on the American flag. The flag that no longer holds symbolism in this world of decay. Nothing matters anymore. The man's makeup was white, and he looked like a mascot that each person recognized. A tear falls from Kenny's eye.

"That's...Ronald McDonald." The entire group stands in surprise. This is especially depressing for Kenny.

"Duck..he used to love McDonalds." Kenny whispers. Kenny falls to his knees, in commemoration of his lost son. The light in his eyes.

"Me gusta McDonalds!" Luke says with a smile. Kenny's eyes become filled with rage.

"You fuckin' shitbird!" Kenny yells. He goes to punch Luke but Rebecca's strong arms holds him back. Her arms were as strengthly as a steel beam, reinforced by a cherry colored oak.

"It's not worth it, Kenny!" She yells. The baby kicks her stomach, clearly indicating that she needs to stay in her own lane.

Kenny turns around. He must deal with the biggest problem at hand. The termination of the corpse of Ronald Mcdonald. It's what his son would have wanted.

"I just can't do it." Kenny says, his back turned to the group. This is something the group is used to, since he can never really do anything.

"I couldn't kill that kid in Savannah, I can't kill Ronald, hell, I couldn't even kill my own son. Someone, please do this for me." Kenny cries, tears streaming from the only one eye he has. The Ronald walker stretches out his arm, to Kenny.

"Look! He's stretching his arm out, he must know that Duck loved McDonalds!" Kenny walks towards the walker.

"I'm comin', Duck."

A gunshot is heard and the brains of Ronald Mcdonald go all over the tree behind him.

"I'm lovin' it…." Luke smirked.

"No one is dying if I have a say about it." Clementine says.

"Clementine! You're awake!" Bonnie exclaims.

The gang's attention focuses towards Clem. She waddled forward holding onto a tree branch for support. "It was the final stage of my transformation…" she looked upwards with her classic puppy dog eyes. She reached towards the sky and grasped at the air. "Thank you, Cthulu."

"Oh Hunty…" The gang group-hugged and for a moment the world faded away. The sweet moment had not lasted long, for the group began to feel the terrain shake. Everyone's faces became flush. The trees rustled, and the group backed up slowly.

A proud woman with a killer booty emerged from the top of a tree branch. Her face was scratched and rugged. Clementine's eyes shifted downwards and took notice of her giant feet. She gasped loudly and hid behind Kenny.

"I'm looking…." The woman sniffed the air "for a certain wolf…." The group exchanged looks and stepped backwards. Kenny stayed, and reached toward his side "Miss, I'd like to suggest that you leave," Kenny lifted up his shirt and flashed his gun that was tucked in his pants, gangster fashion. "We don't need to have a problem," He made eye contact with the tree woman.

"Iggy?"

There was silence.

"You… recognize me…?"

Bonnie stood back, surprised. It was the one and only Iggy Azalea. "Don't shoot, Ken."

"I sensed… a wolf in these parts…" Iggy growled.

Clem shifted from Kenny and tried to hide behind Rebecca's massive, bulging arms. Her arms were as soft as clouds, but as strong as the Appalachian Mountains; the texture was of the finest leather.

"No… not a wolf… an otherkin… like me" Iggy yodeled in a goat-like-manner. The group stood amazed, the one and only Iggy Azalea is an otherkin?

"Me." Clementine emerged from the crowd. "I am the otherkin" Clem stood bravely, her long locks of poop brown hair flowed with the singing wind. Iggy jumped down from the trees and stood before her.

"I have a problem with that" Iggy flicked Clem's face. "You see, there can be only one otherkin in these parts."

Clem took a defensive stance.

The two began to circle each other, and the group stood back.

"It's up to the gods now…" Bonnie said.

Iggy snarled very goatly, and lashed at Clem. Clem dodged effortlessly. Iggy sent two more punches, both dodged by Clem's wolf-like reflexes. Iggy's eyes turned to rage, she rotated 180° using the force of her buttox to propell Clem backwards. Clem calmly fell to the floor, realizing she is too weak to fight. Iggy flashed her tremendous, dazzling grill and lunged towards Clem.

Emilie saved Clem in the nick of time, pulling her out of the way.

"Fall back, I am still weak from my transformation!" The group ran back towards the building, shutting the door before Iggy could claw her way in. The group looked around, making sure there was no way for her to enter.

"I know what this place is…" Clem looked at the ruined countertop. "This is… a McDonalds…" The whole group gasped loudly. Ken moved his hat over his face, but Clem saw the tears.

It was all clear to them now, that explained all of the hamburger wrappers with "M's" on them.

Iggy scratched at the door, trying to squeeze her gremlin arms in between the boarded up wood.

The wood eventually shatters between her racist, knife-like nails. She crawls in like a spider running from a person, sticking to the walls and going on the ceiling.

"I'm going to kill you, Clementine."

The group stands back. Getting in between an alpha battle between two otherkin would mean certain death. Iggy swings on a light fixture, swinging her hand, cutting open Clementine's face.

"Ugh!" Grunts Clementine.

This was going nowhere fast, like a car parked but it's pressing on the gas really hard. Iggy is in an absolute frenzy, letting nothing get in her devious way until everything is dead.

"I don't think she knows what she's doing anymore!" Yells Rebecca. The group ducks attack after attack by this human-monster Iggy. Emilie ducks wrong, and gets her arm sliced open by her grip.

"People are going to start dying if we don't do something!" Clementine yells while squinting, clearly in visible pain. Suddenly, Kenny runs out of the restaurant.

"Kenny? Where are you going? You can't abandon us!" Screams multiple members of the group. Emilie falls unconscious, and Iggy makes a swipe at sarah, cutting off her hair up to the bottom of her ears. Minutes of enduring the blood lusted frenzy of Iggy Azalea, Kenny runs back in with a body. No, not a body, a walker. Kenny sets the walker free to roam upon the restaurant, letting it prey upon whoever's skin may be unlucky enough to meet its teeth. Iggy swings into the walker, and it tears apart her throat. Blood sprays all over the group in a gruesome manner, also spraying the walls in her red liquid. The monster falls from the light fixture, lifeless.

"Is it dead?" Sarah asks humbly.

"For now. Until she comes back." Clementine says

"Oh my god! Emilie!" Luke exclaims. Emilie's blood begins to pool. Luke rips off his shirt and ties it around Emilie's arm. He holds her tight, hoping she hasn't lost too much blood.

"Clementine honey, now that this is over, we need to talk about your place in this group." Rebecca interrupts.

"What?" Clementine asks, surprised.

"I mean what you did when those walkers surrounded us. Don't you remember? You almost killed us all!" Rebecca exclaims.

Chapter 2. End.


	3. And All Were Quiet

Chapter 3.

And All Were Quiet.

Rebecca frowns, the muscles pop up on her face.

"You almost killed us when you went into wolf mode!" Rebecca exclaims. Clementine cannot remember but a thing.

"I… can't remember," Clementine pressed her palm on her forehead and squinted her eyes.

Luke handed Emilie's arm over to Rebecca's strong veiny hairy succulent arms, and headed towards Iggy's dead body. He bent over and kissed her forehead "Good night sweet queen" and shut her eyelids. He quickly reached in Iggy's pockets and felt for any valuables. Luke arose with 3 George Foreman grills. "We can cook food now!"

"There's no electricity…." Kenny shook his head at Luke.

"Just incase," Luke stuck them in his front pocket.

"Now, Clementine" Rebecca pointed her sculpted angular arms at Clementine. "She is a dangerous member of our group. What if I have another baby? What if Clementine eats it? Where do we draw the line?" Rebecca exhaled air "I vote she leaves."

Sarah objected "I vote she stays" Sarah locked arms with Clementine in a semi-heterosexual manner.

Rebecca growled under her breath "She was pushing people and attacking walkers randomly! What if she got one of us by mistake? Emilie is hurt because of her!" The group exchanged looks, and then darted their eyes towards Clementine.

"I… can't help it…." Clementine whispers.

Nick coughs seductively.

"That makes you the biggest liability out of all of us"

"You're pregnant. So that means both of us should leave" Clementine snarled back.

"I say she stays" Luke walked over to Clem.

"I say she stays, too." Nick says.

"I say she stays." Kenny walked to Clem and Luke.

"Clementine should stay." said Sarita and Bonnie in unison.

"I say she stays" whispered Emilie Autumn as she writhed on the floor.

"Rebecca is trying to tr0ll us!" Luke looked at Rebecca's bulging sweating arms with grimace. Luke walked over to Rebecca. "You let Clem stay, or we kick you AND your tender humanely-raised, gluten-free, moist arms out of here!"

Rebecca backed up slowly "I am being persecuted against… because I'm pregnant!" Rebecca crossed her arms defeatedly. Kenny looked out the window.

"Oh god… the walkers, they followed us!" Kenny ran over to Emilie and helped her up, "Grab Clem!, lets find a back way out of this!"

Luke wobbles ahead, leading the group into the McDonalds kitchen. There is none other than a fedora on the kitchen floor.

"Wow look! My very own fedora!" Luke exclaims. He bends over and picks it up, and puts it on his head.

"Wow.. I haven't had a fedora since...high school!" Luke reminisces his days of watching My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Walkers climb into the window. There isn't much time.

"Let's go!" The rest of the group hurried on ahead, with great haste. They climb out of the back door of this great establishment, and go down the road. Kenny holds a limp Emilie in his arms, knowing that she's slipping away. Blood is caked on her corset, and her breathing is slowing.

"I don't know if Emilie's gonna make it!" Kenny exclaims.

"She will! She has to." Clementine reassures him. The road creaks under the group's feet.

"The road's gonna cave!" Bonnie screams. Each group member jumps forward, dodging the abyss created by the disintegrating asphalt. The walkers fall into the sewers below the road, to their second deaths.

"It's like looking into a mirror...only not…" Clementine trails off.

"We're alive...and they're not...but that will be us one day." Kenny whispers.

The group limps off to a nearby house.

Skeptical about what lies inside, Clementine goes inside first.

"The house is clear!" Clementine howls. The group enters their new temporary base.

"We need medicine and bandages for Emilie now!" Sarita exclaims.

"I have some knowledge about wounds. I can help her." Bonnie says. The group runs around the house, breaking things, knocking over tables, ripping things, until bandages and hydrogen peroxide was found.

"This is what we have, we have to make it work." Rebecca urges.

"It's not what we need, but I'll see what I can do." Bonnie says solemnly.

The peroxide is applied, and the bandages are applied to Emilie's arm.

"I don't know if this worked or not, but let's wait the night and see what happens." Bonnie explains to everyone.

"Well, at least her injury wasn't too deep and she didn't need any stitches!" Sarita says with joy.

Clementine rolls her eyes.

"Where do we go next?" Sarah quivered. Clem gazed over with her kawaii eyes "Wellington." Clementine turned her head slowly towards the camera. She whispered as she looked forward with a straight face. "...Wellington"

The gang left the suburban house and continued down the road towards the rising sunset.

Chapter 3. End.


	4. Mama's Requiem

Chapter 4: Mama's Requiem

The group walked up steep hills as they marveled at the beautiful scenery of the north. The skys were a perfect facebook blue with not a cloud in sight. The gangs spirits were up and filled with hope, but Emilie kept looking worse and worse.

"You're going to be alright" Clem was trying to comfort the limping Emilie Autumn.

"I feel…. weak." Emilie looked drained, she didn't look like she was going to recover. Clem overheard the others talking about what they should do with her.

"She's too far gone, we don't even know whats wrong with her" Rebecca said.

"She's probably been fuckin bitten." Kenny snarled as he looked back at her direction.

"My dad could've helped her" Sarah staggered behind and didn't lift her head.

Emilie dropped to the floor and the attention once again returned to her. "God damnit she's dying! We're all out of medicine!" Luke searched through their bags "All we have are these stupid fucking cans of tomato sauce." Luke emptied out their bags. "What the hell…?" Cans and cans of tomato juice spilled on the dirt path. "Where's the medicine!?"

"I left it at the camp" Bonnie said. "I saw all this tomato juice and we can't waste it, this stuff helped my family get past the great depression!"  
" Bonnie! Emilie is going to die now!" The gang was in uproar over the debacle.

"Wait." Clementine picked up a can and held it in her hand observing it. "I know what we need to do. Trust me." The gang followed clems directions carefully and soaked EA's hair in the tomato juice.

"I feel… light." Emilie took a deep breathe and her hair sucked up all the tomato juice like a straw. "I feel a lot better, how ever did you know clem?"

"Well blood looks alot like tomato juice, and I thought maybe you were running low."

"I'm so proud of you sweat pea" Lee said from the sky, clem knew he would be proud of her intelligent and quick thinking. Rebecca held her stomach and bent down to take the remaining tomato juice cans. "You did good hun" Rebecca flexed her well oiled biceps and lathered her arms in tomato juice, "good call Bonnie, the tomato juice is doing wonders for my skin."

Rebecca sighs as she loads up her trinkly biceps with the fresh 80 year old tomato juice from the great depression.

"You know, they really did something back then, less preservatives or whatever these youngins called it before the turn" Rebecca doesn't care, really. She never did. All of a sudden, she drops the tomato cans and they go splattering everywhere, like when a balloon filled with water breaks and water goes everywhere.

"Oh no! My juice!" Rebecca booms. "What am I left, without that which gives me the energy to go on. The energy to nurture my beautiful baby for one day it may be born. Maybe." Rebecca trails off, the group's eyes widened at her almost manic description of tomato juice. Tomato juice.

The group hurries along down the road, trying to forget the tragedy that had just unfolded before them. Rebecca was silent.

The sun was just about up now, with sunlight washing over the horizon. The beauty of a sunset is truly inexplicable to those who have not seen the beauty of one. The only way Clementine could think to explain it, is that its alike to putting a flashlight over a bowl of soup.

_Days had past since the chronology of events of the catastrophy that had been set upon them, almost by a divine power. Storms had past, suns had set, and new days began. Each day a new chance at survival. When will our luck run out? Who's luck will run our first? _Clementine closes her pretend diary, recounting the days past.

The group stops at a fork in the road. Each way has been shrowded by trees, each containing unknown delights behind each road.

"Let's go left!" Kenny yells.

"No, let's go right." Rebecca retorts.

"Left"

"Right"

"Left"

"Right"

Rebecca shifts to her battle stance. Ready, just in case.

"Um, we are going left. It has never failed me before, it's my lucky guess." Kenny says.

"Well I'm going right! All you damn SJW leftists are always tryin to get people to go with you. Well I won't have it! I rebuke the way of left. It is also sinful to accept things left." Luke says, his fedora shaking with his words.

"I'm going with Luke." Nick blushes, looking at Luke.

"I'm going to follow Clementine. Wherever she goes, I go with her. Opheliacs to the end." Emilie raises a fist to the air.

"Left." Says Bonnie

"Left. I can't part with Kenny. Not after everything we've seen." Says Sarita.

"Left." Says Sarah.

"Left. Says Clementine

Just like that. The group was split.

"I can't believe they just left like that" Sarita gossiped in Bonnie's direction.

"We're better off without them!" Kenny marched forward.

"Rebecca shouldn't have dropped the tomato juice" Emilie scratched her arm frantically and looked irritated. "Where can we get more?"

"We need food" Clem said with a snarl. "I'll use my wolf senses to go hunting for us"

"NO!" Kenny turned around and locked eyes with Clem. "You're just a little girl! You're not a goddamn wolf!" Kenny's eyes were bloodshot with rage.

Clementine whimpered and retreated back next to Bonnie. She began biting Bonnie's leg, and with a strong kick she was swung across the road.

"GET OFF ME YA MUTT" Bonnie looked at her with disappointment "I don't think she's fakin' Ken"

"Its okay clem she didn't mean it" Sarah pet clem in a calming manner.

"Shut up Sarah" Kenny growled.

The group pushed forward tomato-juice-less and foodless.

Rebecca rubbed her stomach "This baby will be born anytime now." Luke looked concerned and locked eyes with Nick.

"Just how pregnant… are you?" Nick said rather concerned.

"I've lost track of the time, but I got knocked up somewhere around the start of this thing"

Nick looked uneasy but Luke accepted it blindly.

"Maybe when this all gets better, we can get lil jr. his own fedora." Luke smiled sweetly and seductively towards Rebecca.

"Can you feel if its a boy a girl yet?" Nick looked towards her hesitantly.

"GOD DAMNIT! I KNEW YOU'D DO THIS! DON'T BE PUTTING GENDER LABELS ON MY SWEET GENDERFLUID OFFSPRING" Rebecca ran forward leaving Nick and Luke behind in a dust.

The dust Rebecca's strong body created blinded the pair and the two had to yell

"MARCO!" Luke said struggling to breathe

"POLO!" Nick's words trailed off.

"MARCO?" Luke squinted his eyes and was unable to see either Rebecca or Nick.

Nick wandered through the the forrest unable to find the road, searching for Rebecca. Nick heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. "HEY WAIT?!" Nick yelled towards where he assumed Rebecca was. He saw her curled into a ball facing away from him. "By the way. Didn't the walkers all start around two years ago? Have you been pregnant for 2 ye-" Just then 'Rebecca' turned around, and it appeared to be just another pregnant zombie. "FUCK!" Nick reached for his gun but he was too late, for 'Rebecca' had already taken a bite of his neck and had him pinned on the floor.

Chapter end.

SURVIVORS REMAINING: 8


	5. Special 1: A Christmas Special in March

Clementine's Ascension: A Christmas special

Clementine sits beneath the Christmas tree with the beloved Emilie Autumn. Except the tree is not the type of Christmas tree most people are used to.

"Emilie, why is the Christmas tree a crucified walker?" Clementine whimpers.

"Well, because, my little Opheliac, biblical references in stories make for best sellers!" Emilie yells manically. Both girls glare at Emilie's poster of Shinji Ikari.

"Anyway," Emilie continues, "we're never sure which day may be our last, and with the next Christmas already around the corner, I wouldn't want you to miss out on this wonderful occasion. After everything... I'm sure it's what they would have wanted." Emilie adjusts herself in the chair, listening to the fire crackling in the fireplace. It was a soothing atmosphere in the log cabin, inconspicuous in the woods, where not a soul could find them. It was almost like, for a moment, the turn had never happened.

"Emilie, can you tell me how to become an Opheliac, like you?" Clementine asks.

Emilie switches to her faux british accent.

"Well my little crumpet, becoming an Opheliac is quite the process, do you think you can handle it?"

Clementine's face hardens. Not like stone hardens, like face hardens.

"Yes. I can." Clementine says.

Emilie goes into the kitchen to retrieve her Opheliac creation kit. Inside lies everything to thousands of the same pair of stockings, to hair dye, and a pile of papers. Emilie pulls out the papers.

"The first step to becoming a true Opheliac is to give up cheese in your scrambled eggs. It's not a good look, and it tastes like something the doctors would administer to a poor, mad girl." Emilie explains. "For example, mix these scrambled eggs with cheese, and see how I react." Clementine begins to mix the eggs with cheese, and puts it up to Emilie's face. Emilie Autumn, esteemed Opheliac, turns into a raisin.

Clementine jumps. "Emilie!" She yelps. Retreating, she sees Emilie return to normal.

"That is the trial of becoming an Opheliac!" Emilie bellows triumphantly. Emilie is elated to have a new, official Opheliac in the group, after Veronica. Emilie still hasn't forgotten what happened to Veronica. She never would.

Clementine swears to never have scrambled eggs with cheese ever again.

Phase one: Complete

"The second step to becoming a full fledged Opheliac is only wearing striped stockings. Throw away all your socks, Clementine." Clementine sulks to the garbage can. She looks back hesitantly towards Emilie, Emilie gives her gives her a familiar smile, which drives Clem to remove her socks.

"These are my only pair, are you sure...? It's quite cold"

"NO. Phase 3 is to never question or disobey a fellow opheliac" Clem nods, and throws her socks away. Her toes were like fresh grapes, absorbing the bacteria on the wooden floor"

"Very good my Gothic lolita" Clem felt a sense of belonging, inspiring her to continue her initiation.

Emilie got up and headed towards the fireplace, "I think there may be food in the cabinet, if you're feeling peckish I can prepare us a meal over the fire."

"Yes ma'am!" Clem headed towards the cabinet, and searched for anything unspoiled. To clems surprise she found a carton of fresh eggs. She reached around the back of the cabinet and pulled out a fresh block of cheddar cheese.

"What luck Emilie!" She walked towards Emilie and handed over ingredients.

Emilie's face turned cold. "Is this some kind of joke?" Clem paused, unaware of the psychological damage she inflicted towards her fellow Opheliac .

"it's... Food. " Clem looked towards the eggs, then the cheese, then the eggs, then emilie. Her face expanded and she gasped. " I hadn't realized!... What have I done?" Emilie felt betrayed, her only friend forgetting the cardinal rule. "

Emilie gets up. She begins to shake. In a way, when an animal is backed into a corner, they tend to bite. Panic. Fight back. An Opheliac is alike to this. But far more dangerous. Emilie begins to shake.

"Oh...Oh...Oh!" Emilie says in a blood curdling scream. Shivers went down Clem's spine.

"This is the truest form of an Opheliac, a beautiful monstrosity." Emilie chokes out. She begins to seize, and her skin begins to fall off.

"Only one end is possible for mad girls like us." Emilie sobs Emilie's red hair goes on fire, leaving the red hair and fire undistinguishable. The cabin catches fire and begins to shake.

"Emilie stop! You're going to kill us both! The light can attract walkers!" Emilie was beyond words. Her eyes turned black, and she begins to levitate. A surge of energy from her sent Clementine flying into the wall. This also jarrs the walker that is supposed to be the tree, awakening it. As the walker falls to the floor, Clementine watches in complete horror.

"Emilie! There's a walker behind you!" Clementine cries. This of course yields no result, and Emilie falls to the ground as the walker sinks its teeth into her back.

Clem begins to shake, she's alone now. All alone in the world. The fire from Emilies hair begins to spread along the walls, and Emilie's hair began to fade in color. She was gone. Emilie whispered in Clems direction, Clem was unable to hear her last words, but she imagined it was beautiful.

The fire climbed all around clem, leaving little time for her to grieve. Clem sprinted out the door, barely escaping the the cabin. Clem wiped her ever dripping nose, and heard moaning and growling from all corners of the Forest. Walkers poured in, attracted to the light. Clem ran, and she never looked back.

With only an egg in hand, Clem walked through the thickets of branches. Snow slowly fell through the cracks in the trees. Clem looked towards the coffee black sky, aware of the full moon. With nothing left but her wolf senses, Clem howled. It was all she had left.

"Merry Christmas, Emilie." Clementine said solemnly.


	6. Reminion

Chapter 5: Reminion

A/N: The Christmas special chapter is NOT CANON.

Clem weaved through the trees. She trotted on four legs, savagely tearing up the dirt beneath her, leaving a wild dust storm behind her. In the distance she could hear Sarah yelling in horror. Clem felt adrenaline through her veins. She had only split from the group for an hour to admire some trees. Sarah shrieked in the distance. Clem ran with all her might, channeling all her wolf strength to run.

Clem came dangerously close to the sound to see, in her horror, Sarita lying on the floor torn to shreds. Her jugular was slashed cleanly. This was not the work of a zombie. It was something worse. Something more evil. Clem grabbed Sarah and shielded her eyes. For that moment, Clem felt like an adult. She had to, for Sarah.

"Sarah!" said a female voice in the distance.

Sarah flinched.

"I heard a yell," Bonnie emerged from the thicket of trees.

"Oh my god," Bonnie gasped.

"SHH!" Clem motioned at Sarah.

Bonnie nodded and took Sarah aside. Clem stayed by Sarita.

She looked at the wound. "This wasn't any zombie." She glanced around nervously, and followed Bonnie towards the makeshift camp.

Kenny was sitting by the fire, reading a bottle of shampoo for entertainment. He looked over towards the rustling in the trees. "God damnit, walkers can't give me five minutes to enjoy myself," Kenny reached for his knife. Bonnie emerged, carrying Sarah.

"What in god's name happened?" Kenny dropped his knife and shuffled towards Bonnie, Clem, and Sarah.

Bonnie looked towards Clem, and then towards Kenny. "We found… Sarita in the woods. I'm so sorry."

Kenny looked down, and then covered his face with one of his hands.

"Did she.. turn?" Kenny's eyes didn't water, but they looked stale, empty.

"No, not yet. I had to get Sarah out of there. It's… pretty bad." Bonnie lowered Sarah to the ground, tired from carrying her body around. "I need to talk to the grownups in private. Is Emilie awake?"

"I thought I'd give her a break for once; we're dangerously low on tomato juice," Kenny looked towards her tent anxiously.

Bonnie shooed Sarah away and walked towards Emilie's tent.

"Emilie, wake up."

To Bonnie's surprise, EA wasn't in her tent. "Kenny!" Bonnie screamed towards Kenny.

Kenny ran into the tent, then Clem joined. Emilie Autumn was nowhere in sight.

"I swear I left her right here," Kenny scratched his head.

The realization of what this empty tent could mean did not help the rising panic of the group. As Kenny and Clementine searched the camp frantically, they soon came to learn that Emilie Autumn was long gone.

"Jesus fuckin' christ…" Kenny whispers "...she killed her." Kenny's demeanor suddenly changed into something darker. "Emilie killed her, and now she's running from us." Kenny's jaw clenches and a spectacular fury exploded from him. "That bitch. I'm gonna fuckin kill her." His screams echoed through the forest. Bonnie, Sarah, and Clementine all watched in horror as Kenny destroyed the camp around them.

"Kenny stop! That doesn't make sense! You know Emilie would never do that." Clementine pleads. Kenny didn't stop. His rage was getting out of control when he suddenly ran off into the woods.

"Go after him!" Bonnie exclaims.

The forest was thick with foliage, obstructing the view of Clementine as she ran after Kenny. Since Kenny was an adult, and Clementine was a child, she fell behind him quickly. All that could be heard of Kenny was the crunching of twigs that scattered the ground. Clementine's best bet was to use her wolf senses in the pitch darkness of the forest and keep track of Kenny.

It was suddenly quiet. Kenny had stopped moving. Clementine was lost in the dark, with Bonnie shortly behind her.

"Bonnie! He's gone!" Clementine says, without talking too loudly in the forest, trying to avoid the attention of walkers. The crunching of leaves began towards her, the footsteps dragging across the ground. A walker was after Clementine.

Moving with haste, Clementine hides behind a tree as the walker slowly comes into her limited view, as the sun was beginning to set. As the walker begins to pass, following the noise that Kenny made, Clementine tries to move spots to avoid being spotted. Clementine winces as she falls to the ground. The walker looks to her direction, alarmingly. Crawling away, the walker shuffles towards her, but Clementine could not crawl fast enough. The walker falls on top of her, its mouth open, biting at the air in front of her.

Clementine grabs a rock and smashes the walker in the skull, and blood splatters on Clementine's face. The walker jolts to life with newfound vigor, holding Clem down even harder trying to rip a bite out of her.

"God damn it, somebody help me!" Clementine screams. The walker's teeth were inches away from Clementine's throat when the walker is pulled off her and gets smashed on the head with another rock. Clementine's savior was in fact, Emilie Autumn.

"Emilie! Where were you? Kenny is looking for you!" Clementine says. Emilie walks closer to Clementine, and whispers into her ear, as if they were being listened to.

"They live in the trees. They watch our every move. And, they are coming for us." Emilie is cut off suddenly when Kenny pulls her back by her red, tomatoey hair.

"You _bitch_! You're fuckin' dead." Kenny exerts sternly. Kenny holds Emilie up against a tree by her throat and begins to strangle her. As Emilie struggles for air, Clementine jumps up.

"Kenny stop! We can't be killing each other like this!" Clementine yells. Kenny is not listening to her, and Emilie starts to lose consciousness. Clementine jumps into her wolf battle stance, knowing that this is her last resort. Jumping at Kenny, she sinks her teeth into his leg, tearing the skin instantly on contact. Kenny lets out a blood churning groan as the pain surges through his body. He releases Emilie, and she falls to the ground, gasping for whatever air her mouth can grab!

"Clem! What the fuck was that for! I was getting the revenge that Sarita deserves." Kenny says.

"First, Sarita never would have wanted you to act like this. _Ever_. Second, there is no way in hell that Emilie killed Sarita. Something else is going on here, and we don't know what it is." Clementine replies. Kenny ponders what Clementine had said, slowly coming to his senses. He falls to his knees in sadness, lamenting those that he had lost up until now.

"I was just so angry... I couldn't protect Duck and Katjaa, and I couldn't protect Sarita. I'm fuckin' useless." Kenny sobs.

"That may be true, but you helped protect me back in Savannah, and you helped keep this group together! You saved us in that Mcdonald's the other day, without you the monstrous Iggy Azalea would have killed all of us."

"I…" Kenny trails off. There was nothing more to say about this. The forest fills with the heavy silence, as Emilie is just started to get her breathing rate back to normal. Kenny reaches for her, but Emilie knocks his hands back.

Emilie, kneeling on the ground, whispers something, barely audible to everyone, except Clementine her wolf senses helped her hear something that she wish she never heard.

"It wasn't me. Something is...here...with us, in the forest! They aren't human, and they sure as hell aren't walker." Emilie explains. Kenny hears most of what she had said and shudders. The idea of something out there after them besides walkers and other people mortified him. How long would they be out here, like this, barely scraping by with their lives? Now with other things out there…

"Emilie, what are you talking about?" Clementine questions. "You haven't made any sense at all today."

"I don't know what they are. They're ugly...they're mean...and they have are unleashing an unholy vengeance upon us. I watched them as they-" Emilie's voice cuts off, remembering what happened. "I watched them kill Sarita. They slashed her throat. They killed her the way we kill our livestock!" She enunciates dramatically. Emilie curls up into the fetal position, clutching her dearly held red crayon. She did not talk again.

Rebecca sprinted through the forest, her triceps pulsing to the beat of her heart. The muscles in her leg were almost sentient, the way they had moved as she ran. She ran and ran, until she vomited. The dust she had kicked up created a sand storm of sorts, and she was encapsulated in the dust, alone. Rebecca could have sworn she could hear coughing coming from the trees.

Once the sandstorm died down, it had appeared that Rebecca had just run in a big circle, and she is right back where she had originally ran. Luke was there, over what was left of Nick's body.

"Oh...sweet heavenly lord...perched upon his golden throne in the sky...save us." She whispers.

"He's gone. My best friend, and one night stand in college is gone." Luke says solemnly. Luke jumps up. "This is the work of those gosh darned SJW leftists that went left instead of right! I know it! I can't stay here. I'm going on my own to Wellington. My own! Goodbye Rebecca."

"Luke! Wait!" Rebecca's neck muscles tense and pulse as she cranes her neck to watch Luke run off into the forest. Rebecca was left with no choice but to trace her steps back to the fork in the road and go left. The trail left was part of an even thicker part of the forest, making it hard for Rebecca's big, pregnant body to maneuver through the trees. Nonetheless, she came to the dramatic conclusion that this is the way the forest and herself are, and that she is not being body shamed. After about two miles of walking, Rebecca finds the camp. It was getting dark, and there was a tenseness to them that she didn't see. Peeking through the trees, she checks out the camp before walking straight into it. Studying the camp, the answer was clear. Sarita was not at the camp.

"Oh no…" Rebecca whispers to herself. Bracing for the worst, she asserts herself from the trees she was hiding behind.

"Rebecca! You're back!" Clementine says. Clementine hugs Rebecca, a hug which Rebecca returns. However, Clementine could barely choke down the urge to lick her, like the canine she is.

"Where did ya go, Rebecca? Where's Nick and Luke?" Bonnie questions. Rebecca lets go of Clem, and her face saddens.

"They're gone. Nick got bit in the dust...oh god…it all happened so fast, I didn't even react to it yet. Luke...he ran off." She says. Tears begin to fall from her strangely fit eyeballs.

"He ran _off_?" Bonnie exclaims.

"He couldn't handle the pain. He said he was going to Wellington and he was also angry about 'SJWs.'"

"My god..this day is turnin' out to be terrible. We found Sarit-"

"You don't have to tell me about Sarita. I already know." Rebecca grimaces. Kenny looks away. Bonnie steps closer to her, whispering to the pregnant woman.

"There's a lot more to it than you think. Kenny thought Emilie had done it and attacked her, and what's worse is that she didn't do it." Bonnie says.

"Then who did?"

"We don't know. Emilie was the only one who saw anythin'...all she said was that it's something...'new.'" Rebecca's heart practically raised to her throat, as it pounded.

"What could be worse than walkers?" Rebecca asks, horrified.

"We don't know."

No one said anything. What more was there to say to something like that? Rebecca changed the subject with haste.

"I bet you're all hungry." Rebecca fakes a smirk. "Look what I was able to find." Rebecca pulls out a can of tomato juice from her shirt. The group's mouths began to water, thinking of the amazing red juice coating their tongues and throats, the salt from the tomatoes piquing their particular interests.

The group was silent around the campfire, just eating.

"This is so good. Thank you Rebecca!" Sarah says happily.

Rebecca smiles genuinely this time. "Oh, you're welcome baby."

The sun was setting behind them as they enjoyed the last can of tomato juice.

"Oh wow. Look at that sunset." Emilie muses. "It almost reminds me of the day I finally escaped that wretched asylum. I will never forget that feeling. I will never forget that day."

"You're safe now, you know. With us." Says her fellow Opheliac, Clementine.

"Oh Clem, I know. I would never do anything to ever hurt this group." Emilie shades Kenny, who just sips on his tomato juice looking away with his singular eye.

"I need to ask you all a great favor," Emilie begins, as the sun begins to disappear behind the trees. "I'm looking for someone. Someone so, very important to me. I am not the last Opheliac. There is one other one. My dear friend Veronica Varlow. We got separated as we escaped California with my boyfriend Marc. I was the only one to make it here. However, I know, without a doubt in my mind, that at least Veronica made it out of California. We agreed to rendezvous at Wellington." Word traveled all the way to Cali about Wellington, which not only made it a safe haven, but a target. Kenny sits in his spot, listening. "I know we are already heading to Wellington in search of a safe haven, but I wasn't sure when an appropriate time would be to ask such a favor. Could you guys help me find my dear friend, Veronica?" Emilie asks, with a hint of begging in her voice that only Clementine could recognize.

"Of course. It would be the best way to show my apologies and regret over what happened to you. Its what's right." Kenny says.

Emile shines her wonderful smile to Kenny. "Thank you so much. Maybe one day I can be ready to tell you guys all about my asylum trip, and my wonderful friends. But as of right now, it is too painful." Emilie replies.

The sun went with the last of the tomato juice, and only a little bit of sunlight remained.

Barely visible through the rising darkness, a yellow body descended from the trees. The group watched in horror as the unknown being descends silently.

When it touched the ground, it turned to them and spoke.

"Banana."

Survivors remaining: 7


	7. The Rising Darkness

Chapter 6: The Rising Darkness.

Emilie squeals a submissive yelp, she launches backwards from the yellow devil in front of her. Kenny quickly draws his gun and yells at the monster. "STAY BACK!"

"Ba-nana?" The yellow monster had twin goggles, exaggerating the size of his eyes. Emilie thought the monsters eyes looked like two white tomatoes, a rare kind she hadn't seen since the days of her capture. The yellow fiend adjusted his denim overalls and stuck his hands down his pants.

Rebecca shielded Clem's and Sarah's eyes, as she knew where this was going.

The minion pulled out a bright yellow banana and walked towards clem. Clem shielded herself with Rebecca's well sculpted arms, which the light danced on to make them almost glisten in the sunlight. Sarah also hid in one of Rebeccas biceps, Sarah grabbed the banana, she was just so hungry that she felt no danger in that very moment.

Emilie screams towards Sarah "Stop!" Emilie grabs the banana and throws it on the ground, smashing it with her designer high heels. "That thing killed Sarita! I saw it slice through her neck…. blood is nothing like tomato juice" Emilie began to weep, but no one paid attention to her because Kenny began to punch the minion.

Rebecca pulled him in after the first punch, her strong arms were able to hold him back, while shielding the two girls, and he felt complete and utter submission.

"Kenny" Rebecca looked at Kenny as she held him close to her quite largely pregnant stomach. "You know I loved Sarita as much as you did, maybe even the same way you did, but killing that monster isn't going to bring her back."

Kenny was displeased with this statement, he glanced over at the yellow murderer with disgust. The monster looked sad, defeated, and weak. Could this really be the same creature that killed Sarita?

A million thoughts raced through Kenny's head. He considered maybe Emilie was lying. Maybe she was blaming Sarita's murder on some helpless alien?

Bonnie glanced up at the trees. "Do you.. understand us?" Bonnie looked sympathetically towards it. The 'minion' as they called it, retracted its steps.

He looked at them, with a scared look in his eyes. "A leif na dah! A lah the BANANA!"

He turned around and began running into the woodwork.

"Oh no you dont you motherfucker!" Kenny broke free from Rebecca's arms, and dashed forward into the abyss of foliage.

The group stood behind anxiously, clearly Kenny was faster, but why hasn't he returned yet? Kenny had been gone for at least half an hour.

"We have to go after him" Bonnie looked around, she itched her neck like nervous tick.

"Not on my watch, I can't risk losing anyone else today" Rebecca stood firmly, with her feet on the ground.

"How long have we been out here?" Clem was drawing in the dirt with her fingers, a wolf.

"A half hour at least." Emilie sighed, she laid on the floor, fingering her gun.

"No, how long have WE been out here? A year? 3?"

"Oh hon, who even knows anymore?"

"You know what I've always wondered? How long has Rebecca been preg-"

Just as the words pregnant lifted from Clem's lips, a low mutter was heard from the woods.

The gang huddled together defensively, Emilie stood with her gun pointed at the trees.

"Kenny?" Rebecca called out.

The gang heard no answer back, but the lowly thumping was growing closer.

"Alright everyone, take out your guns… and keep as silent as you can manage" Bonnie slowly cocked her gun.

Kenny emerged from the pine trees, followed by a trail of yellow… minions. Behind Kenny was two minions towered on top of each other, the one on top held a knife to Kenny's throat.

"Everything is alright. Sarita and the rest of you, they're friendly." Kenny was clearly acting strange, he looked at Clem with a pained look in his eye. The rest of them dropped their guns quickly and looked around with a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad you're alright. It seems there are more of them." Bonnie and Rebecca put away their guns, and Emilie walks over to Kenny to welcome him back. Clem whispers to Emilie as she walks past her.

"Em' don't. Somethings wrong.. I just can't put my finger on it"

Emilie looks at Clem and considers for a moment if there is anything odd going on. She glances at Kenny with the knife beading at his throat and then to Clem again. She glances again at Kenny and then again at Clem. She studied the look on Kenny's face.

"You're right… something is odd… what happened to your mustache Kenny?"

_Or...Perhaps that they're trying to kill him, Emilie?_

Quickly Bonnie and Rebecca pull their guns on the minions and Kenny.

Kenny looks at Emilie with pure anger, or maybe, lust. "IS THAT REALLY THE ONLY THING-"

"SILENCE"

A minion pushes its way past the others, this one seemed clearly intelligent, he also wore a dinky crown. "I, Am Kevin" He stood proudly and walked between the two clans. He approached Emilie with a calm but suave demeanor. "I apologize for how my brethren hath treadeth you kind lady." Kevin took a bow, Emilie was unsure how to react.

Bonnie and Rebecca had their guns inches from his head. Kevin looked up to Emilie and gave her 'the look'. Emilie felt as if she was melting, Kevin kissed her hand and winked at her.  
"We are here to punish the one you call, "Kenny". He looks around at the rest of them. "We would like to honor you with a banquet, travelers. I'm sure we could work out a diplomatic way to settle our little - debacle" Kevin laughed to himself with a little chorkle. The girls in the group seemed almost mesmerized by Kevin's smooth antics.

All except for Clem. She had figured it must be because she is a wolf, and not a dumb human girl to be able to fall for such cheap tricks. Bonnie asserted her way in front of Emilie and giggled.

"Banquet you say? Well that seems quite nice indeed." Jealousy was subtly in the air tonight.

The group walked with the Minions, for miles it had seemed. The moon had come out, and it peeked through the trees almost angelically. It seems as though they had found their savior. Emilie seemed to have forgotten all about Sarita's slaughter, and she fought for Kevin's affection the whole trip, along with Rebecca and Bonnie. Clem hung back with Kenny, who still had a knife to his throat.

"Why are they still threatening you?" Clem looked at Kenny a bit confused. "Kenny looked at Clem, and tried to communicate via blinking morse code. It did not work of course, because Clem was an 11 year old girl who did not know morse code. Kenny strained looking at Clem, trying to hint _something, _of course she couldn't put her fingers on it.

"We have arrived" Kevin turned around and raised his arms in such grace. The minions had a insect like cocoon of some sort, in the trees! It was laced with webbing, like a giant spiders nest.

"B-beautiful home you have here" Rebecca forced a smile, whilst subtly flexing her arms to impress Kevin.

"Thank you- quite actually our ancestors built this palace long ago, around the 16th century, mind you."

"Oh my, how rustic!" Emilie squealed britishally.

The group entered in through a moist hole towards the bottom front of the cocoon. It was laced with spider webbing, silk streams fell down gracefully. Clem was quite scared, she knew there had to be something wrong with these "minions".

The interior of the palace was ivory covered, with beautiful lanterns illuminating the inside, minions were stacked upon the edges, seemingly sleeping.

"M-my my... " Emilie looked around, almost in love with this white temple. "This absolutely enchanting, Kevin…"

Kevin looked her way and raised his eyebrow "You have good taste, madam. I'd like to see you privately later… I think you'd enjoy the library"

The other girls gloomed so strongly with envy, they were almost fuming with anger.

The gang got a tour around, and learned a great deal of the minions origin and their lifestyle. Kevin looked to his guests. "Now is the end of the tour. I really would quite enjoy working out the kinks in our declaration of peace. For now you should rest, you all seem quite.. dirty." Kevin looked at the people with disgust.

"Freshen up and we will fetch you for dinner." Kevin clapped his hands and hordes of minions rushed the people to their rooms.

Bonnie and Rebecca were rooming together, Sarah and Clem, and Emilie got a suite to herself.

"I sure hope Kenny is alright, he didn't get a room with one of us" Bonnie attached silk earrings to her droopy earlobes.

Rebecca was in the bathroom cleaning her face from dirt "Forget Kenny. We have clean water! Oh lord, I miss clean water."

"Kevin really is quite the charmer" Bonnie hummed happily as she applied bright red lipstick to her thin almost 2 dimensional lips.

Rebecca, waxing her arms, smiled and felt herself blush "Yeah I haven't felt this way about a man since…" She looked down and tore the wax from her arm, "Yeah, ugh that hurts so bad."

Bonnie looked at her with a confused and almost disgusted look. "uh…"

Rebecca "I love the pain. It reminds me I'm human, and it reminds me to be strong. For lil jr."

"I wish I had your arms" Bonnie almost began to cry, she wiped a tear from her face. "Everyday I look at your arms and I just think, wow. Those mountains are just perfect, they look like a row a planets, being connected by a sheet of silk overlapping the ridges. No wonder Kevin prefers you"

"Hush now, Kevin doesn't care about my arms. Apparently, he only likes red heads"

"And whats that supposed to mean?" Emilie stood against the doorframe. Who knows how long she had been there. Rebecca was startled by Emilie's intrusion.

"You know what I mean, he's been all over you since we met him" Rebecca began to moisturize her arms.

"Please please ladies, lets just remember the endgame here alright? We just need to stay on their good sides so we can leave without them butchering another one of us" Emilie said.

"Kevin would never do anything like that" Bonnie slammed her fist on the silk bed. The sticky silk clung to her fist, she felt almost stuck.

"A bit odd that there is so much silk here? eh?" Clem appeared from the corner of the room. She was wearing shades and a leather jacket. They stood in shock, no one had even noticed her entrance.

"When did you get here? Have you left Sarah all alone?" Suddenly a flush from their bathroom was heard, out emerged Sarah holding a newspaper.

"I don't trust these guys one bit" Clem pulled out a toothpick and gnawed on it animalistically. "Kenny was trying to tell me something. I just don't know what yet… But he clearly is upset." Clem adjusted her fedora, that was given to her by Luke, and stared at the moon.

"Full moon tonight" Clem began to howl. "Tonight… Will be wild…"

Chapter end.

Survivors Remaining: 7


	8. Uprising

Chapter 7: Uprising

The mess hall was strikingly large, to the group's surprise, given the size of the cocoon.

Clementine was wearing a dress, as they were all instructed to dress appropriately. Clem's hair was still short since she had cut it all those weeks ago. Those weeks ago had felt like yesterday, when everyone was still together, and alive. The dress Clementine donned was coincidentally made of silk as well, stained with a royal blue dye and spotted with fake crystals across the dress. There was one strap that went around her left shoulder, but only the very top of her back was exposed, and her right shoulder was exposed as well.

Bonnie was wearing a crimson, strapless dress that caressed her body in an endearing manner. Her lips were as thin as paper, and they were nearly non-existent to the naked eye.

"Kevin is going to love this dress!" Bonnie exclaims.

Rebecca on the other hand, was wearing a tacky black maternity dress with white polka-dots. The sleeves had been torn off, to show Rebecca's beautifully toned arms that were hard as stone. Emilie was still wearing her blood covered Opheliac corset, with the big red heart on it. It was the only clothing Emilie had ever fully trusted.

Sarah on the contrary, could only find a denim skirt and a denim t-shirt since all the other dresses made for the girls had been either taken, or not her size.

All of the girls had spent about an hour cleaning themselves, savoring the lukewarm fresh water that they probably would never find again in such a state of elegance.

Two chandeliers hung wildly over the table, a table which had about 30 chairs around it. Everyone sat on one side, however.

Immersed in their positive hygiene, they could not see the massive statue and painting of Iggy Azalea being taken from the dining room, and if they did, no one paid any attention to what they were taking out. Scattered across walls were paintings of various other minions, all seeming to have a hint of importance to them. None of them wore goggles, which showed the true nature of their eyes, which were actually no bigger than raisins. Poor things. Monocles were the main accessory of choice between the paintings. Perhaps they were previous minion leaders?

"Welcome, my precious guests." Kevin bellows. "I am pleased to welcome you to my manor- ah, well, cocoon. Given the circumstances of what hath happened around us, we, as minions, have had to make do with cocoons." Kenny was not at the party.

"Where is Kenny?" Clementine inquires.

"You will speak when you are spoken to." The minion retorts. Clementine scrunches her nose, confused by the minion's aggression. Cutting back to his speech, "Our executive chefs have prepared only the utmost quality of food. I hope that we can all enjoy this fruitful endeavor." Dozens of minions beat down the large double doors leading to the kitchen, which Rebecca knew was quite the accomplishment as those were solid mahogany doors. How much strength did these minions possess? As the minions served the food, Kevin's words about the quality of the food had only become increasingly true. Grilled chicken with tomato vinaigrette, filet mignon cooked anywhere from very rare, to well done, entree sized portions of tuna tartare, which was actually very fresh given the fact that not only is tuna a deep sea fish, but the cocoon did not have electricity. There were also wonderfully prepared salads with a balsamic vinegar mixed with olive oil, fresh mozzarella and even spinach leaves for the added iron that one would typically miss if they were only going with a salad. The minions had really taken every precaution possible in different foods. Gluten free foods, fat free foods, even zero calorie foods, which everyone thought was impossible, but they were really something.

The dinner had already ended, and the desserts were beginning to come out. The adults of the group were enjoying their drinks, and they were even becoming a little tipsy.

"Hey, Kevin!" Emilie whispers across the table.

"Yes, my dear?" Kevin replies

"What do you say we go back to your room, call it a night?" She winks.

"Oh dear. I'm afraid I cannot. A proper host will not leave the party until the last guest departs." He chuckles. The whole table was looking at them as they sipped on their tea. Dessert was out now, and it was clear that Kenny was not going to show up. So once again, Clementine asks.

"Where is Kenny? Tell me." Clementine commands.

"Well, that is no way to talk to your host," Kevin starts "but his whereabouts are not important at the moment. What _is _important that this party is coming to an end, and what a sad thing that is. Kevin adjusts his monocle, which was strangely enough the same ones in all the paintings. Were they all different minions?

"I'm not kidding. Tell me where he is." The table quiets down, and the room grows silent, looking at Clementine.

"Watching your tone would be a smart, smart idea at this point in time." Kevin says. His eyebrows faced down, and he was growing angry.

"Tell me where Kenny is."

"_No._" Kevin says sternly.

The power of the full moon surges through Clementine's body, and she jumps across the table at Kevin, sinking her teeth into his side. He grunts in pain and punches her head, making a sickening crunch on her skull.

"Ow! Fuck!" Clementine shouts. The full moon gave her wolf powers, without the powers she has right now, the punch the minion gave would have crushed her skull into dust. Emilie and the other girls jump from their chairs, going to fight.

"Leave her alone! She's just a kid!" Emilie yells.

"She has committed an unforgivable act, violating the Minions Code of Law." Kevin says, emotionless. "She will be dealt with as the code dictates."

"What will happen to her?" Rebecca demands.

"She will be hanged." Kevin picks clementine up by her silk dress and begins to drag her out of the room. Bonnie springs into action, drawing her pistol. She fires twice, and Kevin catches one bullet in his hand, however the second one penetrates his shoulder. Kevin falls to the ground, dropping Clementine who runs back to Bonnie. Kevin stands up.

"Attacking another minion is one thing. However, attempts on a minion's life is a completely different story, and it supersedes what Clementine has done." Kevin jolts towards Bonnie, who did not even have a chance to react. Kevin grabs Bonnie, and throws her to the ground. Taking her gun from her hand as she lies on her stomach, Kevin cocks the gun and points it towards Bonnie's head.

"Clementine RU-" Bonnie's voice was cut off as the bullet burrows through her skull, killing her instantly.

"BONNIE! No!" Clementine screams. Suddenly, Clementine's pupils dilate, letting in more light. Her vision blurs. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the minion soldiers marching in as Kevin's throat was ripped from him.

The minion soldiers throw the remaining survivors back into their rooms, and they locked the doors behind them after taking all the survivors' weapons. Sarah, Clem, Emilie, and Rebecca were all separated. Clementine was still knocked out.

Rebecca was sobbing over the death of Bonnie.

Sarah had shut down emotionally again after seeing what happened.

Emilie sat on her bed, enraged.

"This is just like the damned asylum…" Emilie whispers to herself. "Except this time...I don't know if I'll be leaving this place." Around the room was a singular bed with a silvery looking armoire, which was not made of wood, but an unknown material. Emilie inspects this closer. It was certainly heavier than wood was, and the edges were rough, and it was spotted in places. "This can't be…" She trailed off. Emilie opened the closet.

The smell. It smelled of decaying flesh. Gagging, Emilie closed the doors quickly.

"Oh my god." Emilie chokes out. "I know what this is now. This is an armoire made of bones. _Human bones!_" She shrieks.

Rebecca sits on the floor doing kegels, training for the eventual birthing of her beautiful baby. Finishing her exercise, she stands. The room had no window, and all that lit the room was a candle that was starting to burn out.

_I better figure something out. If that candle goes out while I am in here, I'm going to lose my mind_. She shudders to herself. Looking around, she saw the only thing that decorated the bare walls was a vent. _Of course! It's too small for me to fit in, however. But a child…_

"Is anyone there?" Rebecca shouts through the vent. She listens closely, and hears shuffling, growing closer to the vent.

"Hello?" Says a voice.

"Sarah! It's me, Rebecca! Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah." Says Sarah weakly.

"Baby, could you please do me a favor and give me your candle? Mine is about to go out!" There was no response, but after a couple of moments a candle finds its way to Rebecca's feet. Rebecca scurries to the candle, replacing it with a fresh one.

"Thank you baby!" Rebecca says while sitting down. After about ten minutes, she hears whimpering coming from the room next to her through the vent.

"Sarah? Baby, what's wrong?" She whispers through the vent.

"It's dark in here. Rebecca, I'm scared."

"Climb through the vent to me!" Rebecca replies. Sarah shimmies herself through the small vent, and peeks her head out of the vent.

"I'm stuck!" says Sarah. Rebecca gets up and begins to pull her by her head. Rebecca's beefy arms slip as Sarah jolts free from her spot, and she goes flying into the wall across the room.

"Ow Rebecca!"

"Sorry baby." As Sarah gets up, they both notice that Sarah had made a hole in the wall. Behind it laid a hallway…

"Oh my gosh! A secret passage!" Rebecca jumps up with happiness, shaking the entire room. Rebecca picks up the lit candle and they enter the secret corridor.

As the two girls traversed the hallway, it became smaller and the air became more stifling. The entire place was covered in dust, and it was clear that no one had come through here since the building of this cocoon in the 16th century. The walls were made of ivory as well, which was really no surprise as everything in the palace was either made of silk or ivory As the hallway began to wind, the sound of a crackling fire was nearby. They met the end of the hallway with a door. Rebecca reaches for the door, but it had been sealed shut.

"Oh no. A dead end?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, right." Rebecca kicks the door with her marvelous triceps, and the door crumbles like dust. Behind the door was another ivory wall.

"It looks like this passage had been sealed shut a long time ago. Why was this here, and why did the passage start from my room?" Rebecca inquires. Rebecca knocks on the wall, and it emanated a hollow sound.

"Hello?" A muffled voice was speaking from behind the wall. Someone was on the other side of the wall. The girls step back, not knowing whether it was a friend or foe. "Please! Somebody fuckin' help me!" Begs the voice. "Clementine! Bonnie! Rebecca! Emilie!" The voice belonged to Kenny. Without hesitation, Rebecca kicks down the ivory wall as well. Behind the wall was one of the most gruesome things they had ever seen in the apocalypse. They found themselves in a torture chamber. Empty shackles lined the walls, except for where Kenny knelt, covered in his own blood. Tables stained red were around the room as well, and a copious amount of sickening instruments lined the walls around the tables. Drains were scattered around the floor, likely to drain the blood that fell from the minions' victims.

"Oh god." Was all Rebecca could say. Rebecca's eyes dart to the back of the room, where another man was shackled. He had dark skin, and short hair. His eyes were closed, but he seemed to be alive, for now. Rebecca runs to Kenny and rips the shackles out of the ivory wall. She then runs to the unknown man and does the same. Kenny is unable to stand on his own, so she puts Kenny's arm over her shoulder, supporting his leg that had a three inch laceration, that is about two centimeters wide, the cut seems to have clotted but it cannot stay like that forever. They need to get Kenny to a place where they can clean the wound and suture it. The other man seems to have not been injured, yet. With that, they go back to Rebecca's room with Rebecca holding them both to reassess their current situation.

They lay Kenny on the bed, who grunts in pain on impact.

"What did they do to you, Kenny?" Asks Rebecca.

"They cut me. They cut my flesh. They were trying to see where I would be most affected by such a cut, and they cut me on my leg. They said the flesh was infected and that I would probably die from it, since Clementine bit me. They cut the flesh to keep me alive. They said they'd keep me alive longer so they could torture me more. They were just about to start." Nobody said anything. Eventually, Rebecca spoke.

"I'm sorry, hun. Given what you said, it's only a matter of time until they start looking for us. We're gonna have to ambush them with the weapons from the torture room."

"Um..Rebecca..Isn't this the man from Howe's?" Asks Sarah. Rebecca turns around, and finally sees the familiar face behind all the dirt that was on him. He didn't even make it to the suites.

"Mike!" Shouts Rebecca. But all he did was stir.

"They gave him an anesthetic. He won't be up for a while." Kenny cuts in.

Rebecca went back to the torture room to retrieve the weapons they will dearly need once the minions realize Kenny and Mike are gone. Rebecca was able to find a katana, an axe, a dagger, a machete, and several surgical scalpels that could be used as throwing knives, if they had to be.

Rebecca takes the katana and holsters it over her broad shoulders. She gives Sarah the dagger, Kenny the axe, and Mike the machete for when he wakes up. Suddenly, the alarms go off, setting the entire cocoon in a red tint from the alarm lights.

"They know Kenny and Mike are gone." Rebecca says.

And so, the fight of their lives began.

Chapter end.

Survivors remaining- 7.


	9. Björk Is Here

Ch 8. Björk is Here.

Clem was violently awoken by the red glowing and the loud sirens resonating through her room. She glanced around, Sarah is gone. A low murmur was coming from outside her locked door. It was opened violently, and Clem jumped back in shock.

"We need to get out of here" Rebecca stood proudly with a katana, glistening in the red light. She hands Clem a scalpel and turns to Sarah behind her. "Sarah, baby, no matter what happens you stay with Clem, okay?" Sarah nodded meekly.

"What's happening? Why is it all red?" Clem was scared, walkers she knew, she could handle , just what were these minions? And how strong were they?

"I broke Kenny out with my pregnant strength, this is why you always have to work out your arms, babe! " Rebecca flexed proudly. "Where's Emilie's room?" Clem was still just waking up, she was really just too tired for this shit.

"I haven't seen her since... Since... Bonnie." Clem looked down, never had she felt so responsible for someone's death than right now.

Rebecca sighed and signaled Clem to move closer "Alright huns, we are going to find Em, stick together. By the way, I found Kenny. He's pretty banged up." The 3 of them stood in the hallway, so close together they could hear Rebecca's baby breathe.

"Enama, halla 3!" A voice came from the end of the hallway, Rebecca raised her katana and ran forward.

Luckily for her there were only two minions, she sliced through the first one, exposing a green goo and some kind of flaky meat. The other minion reached for Rebecca's throat but Rebecca's pregnant hormones gave her almost a 6th sense. She dodged minion's slash, and she managed to slice him in thirds.

The hallway was stained green. "Oh god" Sarah pinched her nose, they smelled like burnt toast, that someone had peed on. At least in Sarah's opinion.

"Okay puppies we can't take long, we need to get Emilie and go back for Ken and Mike" Rebecca wiped the green goo from her left triceps.

"Why did you leave them? Wait, Mike?" Clem asked. They wandered through the hallways, they had seemed longer now.

"Ken is hurt real bad. I don't think he can fight. We found Mike trapped in here, remember, from Howe's?" They didn't say an other word. The hallway seemed endless, the faint glow of red was wearing off and it was getting much hadn't encountered any more minions... It worried them much more than they were relieved.

"This is Em's room" Clem stopped Rebecca. Rebecca rattled the doorknob, strangely there was a sock there. She started to push against door.

"Stand back hunties, this is going to be messy" Rebecca focused her pregnant strength. She channeled all of her adrenaline into her right arm. Her arm swole with energy, it grew maybe twice as big. Clem had never seen such strength. Rebecca slammed against the door, but it moved only slightly. Rebecca seemed tired already but she continued. She stepped back and ran at full speed towards the door, utterly disintegrating it at impact.

Bob the minion laid in her bed, arms behind his head. Emilie was no where to be seen. "Bob… what are you doing here?" Rebecca, utterly confused, was shocked to see Emilie emerge from under the covers. They all stood with their mouths agape. Rebecca covered Clem and Sarah's eyes. Rebecca shouted at the top of her lungs "What in the holy lord are you doing Emilie? With Bob!?" She looked around the room, trailing the overalls on the ground, to the underwear on the end of the bed. "At a time like this? You'd RISK pregnancy in a world like this?"

"I'd never!" Emilie used the covers to shield her chest, "I can assure you I'd never get pregnant- not the way things were going anyways" Rebecca seemed mortified, she rubbed her pregnant belly.

"I haven't even done such things!" Rebecca looked at the kids worridly" "I got pregnant through God."

Bob gave an evil looking grin, he reached for the bed stand but Rebecca had already drawn her katana. Rebecca lunged towards him but he jumped from out of the bed, his naked body burned into Rebecca's eyes, she could never forget the… horrid sight she had seen. He knew what he was doing, because he quickly grabbed the ivory lamp and smashed Rebecca upside the head. Rebecca lain on the floor, Clem stood in front of Sarah, and all was silent.

"I-I'm sorry I he said he wasn't like the others!" Emilie was visibly shaken. "Bob.. You said you'd help us escape if we... How could you?" Bob looked down at Rebecca, still holding the ivory lamp.

He looked at Emilie, with his cold dead eyes. They were emotionless. Empty. Clem squeezed Sarah's hand whispered to her. "Run"

Bob lifted his hand and in one motion he smashed Emilie in the head. Emilie fell to the floor like a ragdoll. Sarah let out a shrill scream, which resonated in Clems ears, and always haunted her.

Clementine dreamt of Lee. She imagined that they were one big happy family and they were eating dinner together. Lee asked her about her day and she told him about a paper mache rocket in class. She noticed how Lee's feet were gone and she commented on it, but all he responded with was a strange buzzing noise. She kept asking Lee what was going on? She yelled it repeatedly but he only replied with buzzing.

She opened her eyes in a daze, her ear was buzzing as a minion was playing with an electric drill, testing it, she supposes.

"Lee?" She questions, still confused about her dream being real. She was in a strange torture room she hadn't seen before. Across from her Rebecca was unconscious with her arms dangling above her head. The room was full of her friends actually, she noticed Kenny, Rebecca, Emilie, Mike, and…. Bonnie's dead body.

The minion began drilling into her forehead, causing Clementine to feel queasy. "What are you doing?" Clem felt utterly destroyed, disgusted. The minion had only one eye, like Bob actually, but he wore a cheesy black cloak that hooded his head. He made eye contact with Clementine, but then ignored her and continued with Bonnie.

"Clem you're up?" Kenny was to her left, seemingly awake. "Oh thank god you're okay" He struggles to comfort her, his wrists were bloody red, the shackles were clearly uncomfortable.

"They got you guys too?" Whimpered Clementine

"Yes. I'm sorry, kid. But don't look, just don't look at Bonnie" The minion stopped drilling and reached for his scalpel. Clem just couldn't look away, she looked at her and saw the minion begin to skin her. Rebecca began screaming "Oh god oh god please… please just stop" Rebecca was lying on the stained red table, arms and legs astretch. She was looking to the minion in disgust, what kind of animals are these things?

Soon they all awoke, but were silent. They couldn't help but glance at what the minion was doing. The door out of the room was slammed open. Up stood a minion of high standing, as it seemed. He wore a judge's cap and wielded a tiny gavel. "I am Judge Keith" He stood proudly. "As much as we would love to give you a proper trial, you have committed treason, and therefor are enemies of the Minions"

"You can't do this" Clem growled at Keith, she felt more wolf than ever.

"Marshall law has taken over, young travelers" Keith looked towards Rebecca, with almost disdain. "We invited you to our homes and you kill our leader- and with Iggy Azalea, our true Queen - missing. I simply cannot allow any of you to live, I am sentencing you all to death." He tapped his tiny gavel against the table and turned to the hooded minion.

"See to it that they are all killed and instantly… used" With that Judge Keith left, and they never saw him again.

"Used?" Rebecca said, confused and scared.

"Oh god… I forgot to tell you" Emilie pulled on her chain. "The ivory… it's… human."

"They're harvesting our bones?" Kenny shook his chain violently, as if he could somehow dislodge it with just brute strength. The rest of the group was shrouded in horror.

"Give it up you two, if I can't break this chain with my pregnant strength you all sure as hell can't" Rebecca began to murmur a prayer, and that of everything scared Clementine the most.

Of the whole time Clem knew Rebecca, she never admitted defeat, nor death. Clem felt truly hopeless. Suddenly, it had seemed to Clementine that the ceiling had opened up. She looked around, questioning whether the others had seen it, but she was the only one who could witness what was happening in front of her. Although it was still the middle of the night, light flooded in from the ceiling, illuminating the room. It was as if time was frozen, and no one was moving. Finally, something descended from the opening. It was a blurb of white and grey, slowly making its way to Clementine herself. As it came closer, its form changed to a woman wearing a grand orange wig, in a brown shirt.

"Who are you?" Asked Clementine. "Are you god?"

"Pretty close." Spoke the woman in an Icelandic accent. "I am here as your guardian angel. Don't worry. Björk is here."

Clementine's jaw dropped. Who is she? "My name, Is Björk Guomundóttir." The light around her was pulsating, and changed from white and grey to blue, red, green, and so on. The lights were erupting in a cluster of colors.

"You must keep fighting." Says Björk. "Your fight is long from over, and you are far from your lowest point. This is a chance for all of you to survive. You all deserve to live. However, this cannot always happen. We cannot all live. But most of us, can." Clementine watched Björk in complete awe, as she floated slightly over her. "Run. Live! You can all make it. I will be back one day at your lowest point. I hope to see you then, alive." The shackles were loosened around Clementine's wrists, and they opened. She was free. Perhaps, this terrible night was over.

The torturer pulled out an electric pizza cutter. He loomed over Rebecca's bulbous stomach. Rebecca pleaded with the minion "Please… please kill me, but not my baby" Rebecca's arms seemed deflated, thin like noodles. Her body was giving up. Clem clawed and scraped against the wall, she growled and snarled kicking only dust in the air. She couldn't blow her cover that she was free, yet.

The electric saw approached her stomach at an alarmingly slow speed, increasing everyone's heart rates drastically. The door quickly slammed open, and a silhouetted figure that obstructed the light entered.

"STOP!" A voice boomed, startling the torture minion. The minion looked up, and his eyes widened. He dropped his saw immediately and dropped to his knees.

Clem was extremely confused, Sarah stood there dressed in drag it seemed. "What are you doing S-"

"Silence! I, Iggy Azalea have returned to rule the minions once again." Sarah's blonde hair was swept back, she had bright pink lipstick on, and extremely large shoes. Sarah had put a pillow in the back of her pants, which weirded Clementine out, but Clem decided that was the least important detail at the moment.

"As first order of business, I DEMAND you set these people free." Sarah had a cool confidence in her words. It convinced the torturer to free the shackles of everyone, Clem was already free, relieved she didn't have to step in. They left the torture room and ran.

Judge Keith returned to the torture room, he carried a few jars and whistled a small tune. He opened the door to see the torturer reading a magazine on the floor alone. Judge Keith was booming with anger "What happened here…?"

"Master! Iggy has returned!" The hooded minion seemed pleased with his words, but Judge Keith reached for the minions neck.

"Iggy couldn't have! We have Iggy's body in the tombs! We were harvesting her bones to create a statue in honor of her yesterday!" He threw the minion on the floor and violently smashed his face against the concrete.

Judge Keith sprints through the hallways, sounding every alarm available to him.

Chapter end.

Survivors Remaining- 7


	10. Sad Frog

Chapter 9: Sad Frog.

Clementine and the group rushed through the secret passage that Rebecca found when she accidentally threw Sarah into the wall, breaking it. Moving the armoire made out of human bone, they blocked the hole in the wall.

"We're safe!" Says Clementine. A tear falls from Rebecca's burly, smoky, luscious blue eyes.

"We're far from it. We are in more danger than we could have ever begun to think. "We have to hide for now." Crossing through the doorway that Rebecca had mercilessly broken down, they find themselves in the hallway. The walls and floor were made of ivory, and the ceiling was woven with intricate silk.

"All this is human bone…" Muses Emilie. Before anyone could reply, minion soldiers turn down the hallway. Without a moment's hesitation, Rebecca pulls the entire group into a broom closet. Coincidentally, all their weapons were on the shelves.

"Our weapons!" Kenny says. The group was able to find their guns, and even their melee weapons. Clementine looks at the one gun left.

"This was...Bonnie's gun." Clementine says. Clementine hands the last gun to Mike, who spat on it.

"What the hell was that for?" Kenny demanded.

"To mark my territory." The entire group looked on in disgust. The entire group blocked out his existence after that. Almost like they were on cue, the door knob started to turn. Kenny jammed a broom under the door knob and turned to everyone else.

"Okay everyone. This seems to be our last stand. We don't know if we'll make it out of here alive, but I just wanted everyone to know that every second we spent keeping each other alive was all worth it. I mean it." Kenny says. The door begins to shake violently, and everyone draws their weapons. Thanks to Rebecca's strong arms, she is not only able to draw her pistol, but she is also able to hold her katana in the same hand. As the bone door was beginning to crack under the sheer strength of the minions, everyone takes a deep breath.

"We'll attack on three." Kenny says.

"One." Says Emilie

"Two." Says Clementine

"Wait! There's something in here!" Shouts Sarah. Everyone jumps and turns to Sarah, who was able to uncover a trap door under their feet. Sarah pulls it open, and it reveals a spiral staircase going so far down that they could not see the bottom.

Quickly, the group makes their way down as the door shatters like a twig. Before the minions got to the trap door, Rebecca wedged it shut with Kenny's axe.

Halfway down the spiral staircase, the alarms went off.

"Shit! They know we escaped. Everyone, Run!" Commands Rebecca. Kenny was the only one who could not keep up on account of his egregious leg injury, that had not yet been treated.

"I can't believe that this place doesn't have electricity but has an elaborate alarm system!" Pants Rebecca, relighting the candle by shooting it with her gun.

Further down the stairs, they are met with actual stone statues of minions, who were presumably also old minions of significance. But why were they here, in a trap door? At the bottom of the stairs, there was a thick wooden door. Finally, everything around them was made of a dark stone. Raising a candle to the door, an insignia was above the frame. It was about a dozen triangles overlapping each other differently, some of the triangles were different sizes, some were placed differently upon the insignia, and it made a cryptic image that was shaped like an M.

"What does the M stand for?" Ponders Clementine.

"I don't know. Our only choice now is to open the door." Rebecca replies. The door reluctantly creaks open, and a rush of air meets the group. Behind the door was a massive cathedral. Rows of benches were all symmetrical to each other. The rows went on for what seemed like forever, until they saw it.

"Oh my god." Says Rebecca with disgust, still clutching her candle. A massive crucifix that went from the floor to almost the ceiling sat inside what looked like a sealed glass chamber. But that wasn't the worst of it. Inside, crucified on the cross, was a giant frog that took up most of the crucifix.

"What the _fuck_ is that?" Kenny asks.

"It looks like a...sad frog…" Replies Sarah. The jaws of the group dropped. What were these minions doing? The cacophony created by the alarms were quickly drowned out as they all sat there aghast and mezmiration of what was in front of them.

"I'm gonna be sick." Said Clementine.

"Don't be sick. What you are looking at is our...god." Said Judge Keith. "Back around the time of the dinosaurs, as minions we saw this frog as it mutated into something beautiful. Its growing was not slowing down as we watched it after a course of ten years, and we finally decided to capture and examine it. We found that its DNA didn't even match the DNA of its parents. The last possibility was that the mother was cheating and she cross bred across two different species of dinosaurs. Yes people, that's right. You're looking at what you humans would consider The Last Dinosaur. We considered him our god when we had realized how powerful he was, his scream, his strength rivaled gods themselves, so we created our own religion to honor him. Once we were able to fully secure his genome we bred his strength genes into ours, creating the most ultimate creatures to ever walk the face of this earth. Minions, with super strength. We grow stronger every generation. Only slightly stronger, but stronger nonetheless. His genes lie with all of us, a piece of him is within all. Don't be scared. He has slept for over sixty-five million years. He will not wake up. Ever. Minions will continue to breed until our strength can overcome the wretched apocalypse. Then, minions will rule over humans in a cruel deity that will spare none. BREATH IN THE DIVINITY OF OUR ONE, TRUE GOD! PEPE, THE GOD OF EMOTIONS!" Judge Keith finishes his speech. The group looks at him in pure terror.

"My first order of business, shall be the extermination of the six of you. Personally. We already got two, why not six more?" He chuckles, and dashes for Clementine, who quickly moves out of the way as Keith punches the wall behind her, cracking the stone.

"Oh no you don't!" Rebecca swings her Katana and skims the surface of Keith's arm. Keith grunts, and green blood oozes from his body.

"Green..Just like the frog." Whispers Sarah. "It all makes sense now. The M on the door...It was for meme!"

Keith jumps, and glides to the ceiling as he grabs onto the chandelier. The chain begins to crack and it falls from the ceiling. Everyone dashes out of the way, Kenny barely making it out of the way as he feels the debris coat his back. Kenny draws his gun and fires it at Keith, who dodges the bullet without any trouble.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, hunties!" He taunted. Keith jumps off the wall, and with the added velocity he starts to spin, like a big yellow football.

"Kenny! Watch out!" Rebecca shrieks. Keith drills into his leg where the cut was and reopens the barely clotted wound. Blood began to pour from his leg as he screamed.

"No!" Yells Clementine, who runs to him. Kenny was lying on the ground, and his breathing was slowing.

"Clem, I have lost so much blood. I don't know if i'm gonna make it. You and Sarah have to promise me that you'll run if shit hits the fan."

"Kenny! No. I can't leave you, not after everything that's happened."

"Sometimes, we have to do things we know we'll hate. But, we have to. If you can escape without Lee, I know you can make it without me." Clementine's eyes were tearing up as Kenny passed out. Clementine gets up and picks up Kenny's gun. Using her gun in the other hand, she starts firing blindly at Keith. His yellow body was moving through the air in a blur, but Clementine was able to sharpen her senses and hit im in the leg.

"An eye for an eye." She whispers to herself as she fires again. This time she misses, and it hits the glass on the chamber that pepe is in. Keith's demeanor changes and he looks mortified as the glass cracked. Luckily the glass didn't shatter.

"Do not _ever_ break that glass. _Never._" Keith says sternly. Clementine smirks at the advantage she suddenly got on Keith, and shoots the glass again. "I said stop!" He screams. In response, he darts toward Emilie who pulls out the scalpels she took and slices off his arm.

"Ow! Oh god!" Keith screams. Then, he laughs. "If you think it's over, you couldn't be more wrong."

"Oh hunty. I know. It's never over." Emilie responds, her red hair vibrant in the darkness of the cathedral. Emilie draws Sarah's dagger and jumps towards Keith, who was surprisingly pinned down by her. They roll around on the ground as the group watches until Keith finally overpowers Emilie and throws her off of him.

"Damn it! We have to kill this guy!" Clementine throws Sarah's dagger back to her, just in case she needs it. Keith notices this and realizes who the weakest link is. Green blood oozing from his stump, he jumps to Sarah who is going to bite her. Flinching, she extends her dagger outward and Keith is impaled on her dagger. He slides off slowly, green liquid dripping from the dagger.

"Is he dead?" Sarah asks. "I didn't want to hurt him! I never wanted to hurt anyone! Oh dad, why aren't you with me anymore?" She falls to the floor, in half sobs.

Keith jumps up. The room is illuminated with light, and it became apparent that Keith was injecting himself with something from a syringe. Covering their eyes from the blinding light, the survivors take cover under the benches that they passed coming in. The light stopped, suddenly and an evil purple minion arose from where Keith was lying.

"We watched you kill our Queen, Iggy Azalea! This is our revenge, our well thought out revenge on you savages!" Keith growls, purple hair bobbing around as he screamed. With an even more intense speed than before, he jumps in the air and jumps off the wall again. No one saw him move after that, it was as if he suddenly disappeared. The next thing they were able to see was Rebecca's head exploding, and Keith was behind her, before she even fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Rebecca! No!" Clementine cries out. The full moon outside was rising higher than ever before, and Clementine could feel it. Hair begins to grow on her face, slightly. She had partly turned into a wolf. Before she could even realize what happened, Clementine jumped for Keith. They jumped back and forth at each other at such amazing speeds, neither Emilie nor Sarah could see much besides blurs.

Sarah moves back under the benches, afraid that she will be the next to get killed. Emilie just stood there, as her world was crumbling around her.

"You bastard! You have killed so many of us!" Clementine shouts. Tears soaked her face, and she could barely see past them. But she didn't need her vision. She could smell his blood from a mile away if she could. All she needed was a scent. She was the hunter, and he was the prey.

Keith stumbled, which gave Clementine an opening for attack. She bites at his other arm, ripping part of it off. Keith didn't do anything but laugh.

"Gotcha." He chuckles to her. He grabs her with his short legs and throws her into the the glass wall, which keeps pepe contained in his chamber. The glass cracks further, but this time he said nothing.

"Oh my god…" Emilie whispered to herself. "He let her rip off his arm, to get an opening from her! This is horrible, I'm going to be sick!" Emilie runs to a corner of the cathedral, stepping over pools of red and green blood where she then vomited. She didn't leave the corner after that.

It was all up to Sarah and Clementine now. Clementine gets up, and sees where Emilie went.

"Sarah! I need you to get Emilie up. Tell her that she has to use the Opheliac's Last Resort! It's the only way we are going to win!" Clementine says.

"U-Um okay, I'll try!" Sarah says shakily. Sarah runs over to the corner where Emilie went.

"Emilie, are you there?" Questions Sarah.

"Yes hunty, I'm right here." Emilie says trembling with fear.

"Clementine needs you to use Opheliac's Last Resort! Can you do that?" She asks.

"I don't want to leave here. I'm scared, Sarah. I'm tired of fighting for survival. I've done it since I was a child. It's so hard. We just watched a woman's head explode, and a dear friend of ours pass out from blood lost. When will we be next?" Emilie says.

The lights once again were shining through the ceiling. Björk had returned for Emilie.

"Hello." Said Björk.

"Who are you?" Asked Emilie. Sarah was confused. There was no one there to talk to besides her.

"I am Björk Guomundsdóttir. I understand what you are going through, Emilie." She says, as her transparency and opaqueness intertwine. Emilie could see the fighting through Björk. Clementine was losing. If someone didn't do something soon…

"This is the lowest point you will ever be at. I can see everything that has happened and ever will happen. You can make it through this. I saw it. You can achieve great things for yourself, Emilie." Björk caresses Emilie's face.

"You _will_ live." Emilie sat as Björk floated away from her, retracting into the light.

"Emilie? What did you see? Are you alright?" Asked Sarah.

"I saw...god."

Emilie jumps up, ready to unleash her own unholy vengeance upon the minions. After everything that they put her and the group through, they deserved it. Emilie stood in front of the chamber, falling apart due to the damage that had been done to it.

Behind her, light begins to shine. Her red, tomato hair grows suddenly longer, and all the blood on her corset was cleaned of all impurities. The bedazzling that she had done on it had returned as well. The color had returned to her face, the color that the apocalypse had long taken from her. The red and black heart under her eye had returned, sketched perfectly.

Emilie Autumn was back.

Her chest began to glow, and she reached her hand into what seemed to be a cavity in her chest, and she explodes with light. She had retrieved her violin that she had lost in California.

_My violin!_ Emilie began to play, and the violin was wired to play electric violin songs. The violin screeches at first, but eventually begins to play smooth notes on her strings. After warming up her violin, she began to play it.

The violin screamed each note as the applied pressure to each string, and she was playing her song, Leech Jar. Keith stopped dead in the air.

"What are you doing?" Demanded Keith.

"This is what happens when an Opheliac crests a new horizon of hope." She bellows. All Clementine could do was watch. The notes became louder as the song progressed, becoming more and more painful to Keith, and rejuvenating the people around her. Sarah rose. Clementine rose, face hairless. Kenny rose.

Rebecca stayed down.

Keith was eventually unable to take what was happening to him, and his head exploded. Clementine chuckles to herself.

"An eye for an eye, I suppose." Emilie was happily playing her song as the battle came to a close, each note still becoming progressively louder. Clementine was crying. With Keith dead, they could finally leave. Leave the cocoon behind. Leave it in the night. And never return to this evil, evil forest. Clem decided to sit down and enjoy the rest of Leech Jar.

At the beginning of the last string, the glass cracked again.

At the middle of the last string, Clementine's jaw dropped.

At the end of the last string, at the end of the last note, the glass shattered. And pepe awoke.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

They trapped pepe not because they wanted to, it was to protect them. All of them.

Chapter end.

Survivors Remaining- ?


	11. Deminion

Chapter 10: Demonion

Pepe emerged from the tank like a chick escaping an egg. Glass slammed down towards clem, but her wolf senses guided her from danger. She sprung towards Sarah to shield her from the glass. "GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH" Pepe let out a deep unsettling moan.

He swung his arms in a sweeping motion walking slowly towards Emilie. With each step he took the whole cocoon shook. "Grab onto something!" Clem yelled to Emiie but Emilie ignored her words. Emilie flew up increasing the speed of her violin playing, Pepe stomps continuously, swatting at Emilie but it appeared she was much too fast for him. Pepe showed signs of frustration Clem covered Sarah's body, as a wolf shield she did not allow Sarah to be injured.

Emilie's glowing increased to an almost blindingly painful brightness. Clem and Sarah hid behind a pile of ashes, and Pepe groaned a horrible squeal. Pepe fell to his knees, and Emilie continued to play, Clem cannot recall the song she played, but she remembered it being the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. The weight of Pepe's body made the whole cocoon bounce. Pepe ripped through the floor, the silk couldn't hold him, as he fell the whole cocoon began to unravel like a loose thread in a sweater.

Minions fell from different sections of the cocoon, the whole cocoon was now just lose strands of silk, dangling in the wind.

Clementine and Sarah hurdled through the air, the world was in slow motion. "Don't look down" She squeezed Sarah tightly and rotated mid air, allowing her to look up instead of down. Clem was faced with the ever growing ground, she shut her eyes and thought of Lee. Lee would be so proud of her, she smiled, and accepted death.

Clem felt a warm embrace, so familiar and reassuring. Her heart was racing. _I must be dead. Death must feel like an old friend. _"Are you okay" Rebecca's voice rang through her head. She opened her eyes, to see Rebecca's gentle face.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Clem looked up but her vision was extremely poor.

"No hun, no I think we're all alive." Rebecca placed Clementine on the ground.

Clementine looked around, there as green goop and piles of ivory and silk. A few minion goggles were scattered around the vicinity. She looked around, confused, her heart beating a million times too fast. Sarah and Kenny were lying on the floor, unconscious she hoped. Emilie was no where to be seen and Rebecca-

She turned to Rebecca and gasped "I saw your head blow off" She takes a few steps back anxiously.

"Oh hun. There's so much to this world you don't know. When I said I was pregnant from god, I meant it. I dont know if it was god but it was really something! When my baby wasn't born after the designated nine months, I knew something was wrong. When I got the baby's DNA tested, they said it was a 100% match to me, and I knew it was essentially a clone for myself. I have died a thousand times, but I am rebirthed every time with my consciousness intact. I cannot die, Clementine. As far as I know, I may very will be immortal." Rebecca explains. Clementine watched in awe as Rebecca explained this. She didn't understand it. No one did. The lush feeling of the grass met Clementine soon after this. The sun was finally rising, and Clementine knew that after an entire night of hell, it was soon coming to an end, and the sun would still come up the next day. Emilie floated down from the hole in the cocoon, and touched the ground lightly as her hair was suspended in the air around her.

"Tomato juice." Were they only words Emilie could spit out before she collapsed to the ground. Kenny picked her up, and they began to limp from the forest.

They hadn't made it five steps when they saw it. A herd was in the distance.

"Oh shit!" Kenny said. "It's a herd!" The group's main threat was walkers again. They turn around, to run the other way. Another herd. They were surrounded. There was no use in disguising themselves, as the walkers had already sighted all of them. Sarah starts to cry.

"I don't want to die! Not after all this!"

"We won't baby. We'll find a way. We always do." Rebecca rubs her alarmingly pregnant stomach, which Clementine was still speechless when Rebecca's pregnancy was brought up in her head again.

The tree and the cocoon begin to shake violently. The silk that bound the cocoon so strongly to the trees was finally beginning to falter.

"Run! It's going to fall!" Rebecca bellows. The group follows hastily behind her as the cocoon slips from the tree and meets its bitter end on the cold, hard, ground. A wave of dust embraced the area, and they were all blinded.

The groans of walkers grew nearer to Clementine, she was still dazed from Emilie's luminescence, the dust certainly wasn't helping. Clementine heard Kenny shouting in the distance.

"I've got Emilie, find Sarah and get out of here!" He yelled, she could hardly see him through the dust. Emilie hung from his shoulder, flaccid she remained unconscious. Clementine tried to focus on her hearing, walkers were getting louder, they must be getting close. Lucky for Clementine wolves are known for their keen hearing. She could hear Sarah's breathing, to the left of her, she sprinted into action towards the sound.

"OW!" Sarah screamed. Clementine looked down, Sarah was lying on the ground, confused. Clementine accidently had stepped on her, so she backed up and kneeled down.

"Sarah, sarah listen to me, get up now" Clementine lifted Sarah up and held her hand, she pulled forward, despite Sarah's slight resistance. A hand slashed down at clementine, she swiftly dodged it and directed Sarah away. They were far enough away from the crash to see the herd of walkers swarm to the ruins of the cocoon. She felt relieved to have saved Sarah, she ran out of stamina points and had to slow down.

"We- huff - have to find Kenny and Rebecca" Clementine coughed as Sarah adjusted her glasses. By the wreckage Clementine noticed in the corner of her eye Pepe, trudging through the ruins.

"He's not dead" Clementine grabbed Sarah's hand, and ran as fast as she could. Sarah felt like her arm was being tugged off.

"QUIT IT!" Sarah stops Clementine in her steps. Clementine looks back at the wreckage uneasy. She starts to tug on Sarah's sleeve when Sarah grabs her wrist.

"You can stop taking care of me, I'm not a baby" Sarah looked sternly at Clementine. Clementine didn't say anything, she was shocked. Sarah seemed to have changed, Clem didn't seem ready to let go of innocent Sarah just yet.

"What are you talking about? I'm helping you" Clementine watched Pepe from a distance, he knelt down and silently looked to the ground. Clementine thought that was odd.

Sarah walked forward "Stop pushing me around! You always do this!" Sarah looked at Clementine with a stern expression, but Clem could see Sarah didn't really feel this way. Sarah's eyes watered. "So much has happened, I feel so useless" Sarah wiped her glasses with her shirt.

Clementine patted her on the back "We have to go right now Sarah! This is the worst time for this!"

"Sarah will remember that." Sarah says and runs into the forest, with Clementine trailing after her.

Kenny Emilie and Rebecca limp through the dusty forest, maneuvering through walkers as they made their way from the fallen cocoon. Pepe was rising from the ruins, stomping on the walkers that tried to bite him.

"If we don't find a way outta here we're all fuckin dead!" Kenny shouts to Rebecca. Rebecca was looking around trying to stifle her panic, until she saw Mike was missing.

"Where's Mike?" She replies. The dust had not yet settled yet.

"I don't know! All I saw were the girls running off in the opposite direction. Where should we go?" Emilie stirs in Kenny's arms. Despite this, she showed no signs of waking up yet.

"She better wake up soon. Strong arms or not, neither of us can carry her in this situation." Rebecca says. The walkers were beginning to close in on Kenny and Rebecca. Their growls were a noise they had all gotten used to since the turn, and were essentially just white noise for them. Although, when they were closing in like this, their gurgles were petrifying. Rebecca started throwing punches at the walkers, tearing the heads from their shoulders.

"We can make this work! With my newfound strength, I should be able to fight us out of here! Kenny, we may actually make it!" Shouts Rebecca, who punched another walker, clearing a path for the three of them.

Kenny and Rebecca run into the shadows of the forest as the dust begins to settle, with the roar of pepe bouncing off the trees.

Mike runs through the forest, dodging walkers in the dust. Everyone was separated once the cocoon fell, and he lost everyone. As soon as they were reunited, they were once again separated. Mike's heart was pounding in his chest, it felt like his rib cage would burst if he didn't calm down.

_Everyone's gone...I'm alone again. I'd better find Jane. I haven't seen her since Howe's_. _I hope she's okay. _Pepe roared through the forest, making Mike run slightly faster.

Sarah, running blindly through the walkers, finds a clearing which was surprisingly free of any walkers. She stopped suddenly, trying to catch her breath.

"Sarah! You can't run off like that! Are you crazy? You're going to get us killed!" Shouts Clementine.

"Don't yell at me like that! I know it's a bad time but I don't care! Every time I'm around all of you I feel like I can't even breathe without one of you yelling! Just STOP!" Sarah's scream echoed off the trees, akin to pepe's roar. Sarah starts crying, unable to control herself.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. Please stop crying." Clem responds. Clem stands next to her, guarding both of them in case any walkers came through. But they wouldn't. Pepe's roar was louder than anything in the forest could produce.

A woman walked into the clearing. Clementine draws her gun, her knife concealed in her pocket.

"Woah there. I'm not going to hurt anyone." The familiar face made Clementine put her gun back. It was the woman from Howe's, Jane.

"I remember you! You were with us when we were at Howe's." Clementine said.

"Yeah. Now tell me, do you remember that other guy, Mike? I was with him for a while, and one morning, I woke up at camp, and he was gone. It wasn't too far from here, and everything was practically destroyed except for my tent. Someone took him." Jane explains.

"I know. I was with him in the place he was trapped at. We managed to kill them all." Clementine says.

"You saw him? What happened to him?" Jane's eyes widen. Clementine explains everything that happened to them all, from Sarita, to the Minions, to Bonnie, and even Bob and Emilie. The part about pepe and Opheliac's Last Resort and Rebecca being rebirthed she sugarcoated.

"Wow. You've seen some shit these past few days. I'm sorry kid." Jane says.

"It's fine. We made it out. But everyone that didn't…" She trails off.

"So, where's Mike? I'd like to get the hell out of this forest before something happens."  
"Well, that's the thing. We all got separated when we fell from the cocoon. We don't know where Mike is. He could be dead for all we know." Jane sits there, hand on her chin.

"There's a building. Not too far from here. He'd go there in a situation like this. In the event of an emergency, we set up a place to meet up at in case we ever got separated. I did check it the day he went missing, but he wasn't there. He should be now." Jane explains.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The building was dark and mysterious. The bricks were black and caked with dirt. Clementine read the sign of what this building once was. Before the walkers took the world. It was a tomato juice factory.

"Tomato juice…" Clementine whispers to herself.

"Huh?" Jane asks.

"One of my group members...she _needs_ this." Clementine says.

"Well..Okay I guess." They walk into the building. Mike was right there on the bench inside, reading the nutrition content on the tomato can for entertainment

"Mike!" Jane yells. They share an embrace that lasts too long for people who are only fellow survivors. Clementine didn't press the issue, however.

"Clementine told me everything. God, I'm so sorry I didn't come after you. You were just gone…" Jane trails off.

"It's fine. That little girl there, saved us all." He points to Clementine who shows her teeth in aggression, like a canine!

"Um, why don't you me next time, sweaty.(:" Clementine smiles at Mike and sits down on the bench next to him.

Clementine opens a magazine for the dramatic effect but can't read most of the words because her reading stopped a long time ago when the walkers came. So she closed the magazine.

"Do you think Kenny and Rebecca will come here with Emilie since she needs tomato juice?" Clementine asks Sarah.

"I don't know." Sarah turns around, still mad at Clementine. The door suddenly opened like Kenny and Rebecca were teleported there. They had found the tomato juice factory.

"Kenny!" Shouts Clementine. She jumps from her seat in the bench and licks his face in pure joy.

"Hey pup!" Kenny stops talking, aware of what he just did.

"What did you just call me?" Asks Clementine. "For the final time, I am a _wolf._ Not a fucking pup! You're unbelieveable Kenny, in no context, even after a herd attack is it okay to do something like that." Instead Clementine turns to Rebecca and licks her face.

"She needs tomato juice or she's going to die, hun. We saw the sign on the highway and came straight here. What are you doing here?" Asks Rebecca.

"Jane and Mike set this up as a rendezvous point for each other. We all met here by pure chance. Which means, this meeting was by fate." Rebecca opens the tomato juice can and dips Emilie's hair in the can, and it slurps up the juice like water. Jane watches in confusion, while everyone else accepts this fact. Emilie springs to life, like she was jolted awake with cold water.

"Thank you, hunties!" Says Emilie Autumn with immense gratitude. Emilie's face turns to a scowl as she turns to Clementine

"There are three things I must tell you. One, Opheliac's Last Resort is an extremely dangerous spell and should only be used as, like it says, a last resort. Two, this isn't over. Pepe is still out there, raging. He won't stop screaming. Three. There is no doubt in my mind that this was organized by fate. Björk came to me again in my slumber. She knows what you're going through. She told me that you're ascending."

Chapter End.

Survivors Remaining- 8.


	12. Last Stand

Chapter 11: Last Stand.

Clementine's hearing goes in and out at the word 'ascension.' Her vision begins to blur, and she covers her ears with both hands. Hunched over, Clementine shouts in pain.

"Clementine? What's wrong?" Inquires Emilie. Clementine grimaces as the agonizing seconds pass, the word acid on her body. "All I said was that you were ascending!" Clementine hunches over further in more pain as tears were running from her eyes.

"Don't say that word! I don't know what it is, but I can't bare to hear that word!" Clementine's confusion finally came to a rise. "What is happening to me? What does all this mean, anyway? I know I'm a wolf, deep down, but I've always been too scared to ask what's happening to me." Emilie pursed her lips, searching for an answer. But there was none. Just speculation.

"Well, our basic definition of wolfkin is that you feel a special connection to...wolves. Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe the 'A-word' is referring to that. You can be rising to something new. Perhaps on another plane of existence." Emilie says.

"But that doesn't make sense. What is a plane anyway?" Clementine asks.

"Well, nevermind, my little Opheliac. All we know is that there is something special about you. We don't know what it is yet, but I knew something was different about you the second I walked into that clearing all those weeks ago, watching your first transition into a wolf." Emilie says.

"I remember that. You asked to join us before you even knew anything about us. Is that how you knew?"

"Of course." Emilie says. The group sits, wondering what had just transpired in the cocoon with the minions, the debacle with Pepe, and now, Clementine's Ascension. What did ascension mean? What did being wolfkin really mean? What will happen when she ascends? The blank stares that colored the group members' faces answered nothing. No one had any answers.

The whole group sat down reading the tomato juice ingredients, trying to avoid talking of unpleasantness. "Sweet pea, mind massaging my arms? Ever since my rebirthing they've been really sore" Clementine scooched towards Rebecca and massaged her arms, while Jane was baffled with the whole situation.

"I don't believe any of this" Jane says looking at them all in confusion. "The walkers… I get, but you guys claim to have been taken to some sort of cocoon? Filled with little yellow people?" Jane cracked open a fresh can of tomato juice and chugged it down, hoping it was fermented enough to turn to alcohol.

"Believe it or not, it happened" Emilie was still soaking in tomato juice. "And most importantly, we need to figure out how we are going to take down Pepe."

"We can't have him rebuild that fucking cocoon" Kenny growls, sipping his tomato juice sparingly.

Clementine squeezed Rebecca's bicep muscles, preparing her for the upcoming battle. "We are going need your arms Rebecca"

"I feel so tired from last time, I just hope I can be as useful" She rubbed her belly with her foot and started whispering "My lil baby will hopefully have her mothers arms" Clementine looked at her stomach as she worked her way down Rebecca's forearm.

"So your baby… will be you… pregnant… and you were in your own stomach" Clementine began to quiz Rebecca but Rebecca pushed the issue away, claiming its unimportance.

"I say we get a shit ton of guns, and we just aim for the fuckers head" Kenny finished his tomato juice and crushed his can. "I'm not one for sitting on my ass, we need to get started on taking down this mother fucker before anyone else dies."

Jane stood up "We have to find weapons, bombs, something, he isn't anything like the walkers"

Mike grabbed Jane's hand and looked into her eyes "I have to agree, lets search the factory. There might be some kind of security here, I'm sure in the old world tomato juice factories were a huge market."

Jane and Mike, Clementine and Rebecca, Sarah, Kenny, and Emilie all split into search parties.

Clementine couldn't quite understand why Mike's hand was a bit too low on Jane, but she didn't understand a lot of things these days.

Navigating through the decaying factory, Clementine follows shortly behind Rebecca. They had taken the basement while the others took the first floor and the second floor. Cobwebs dusted the area, and it was incredibly dark in the nearly windowless basement. Rebecca luckily still had her candle from the cocoon, and Clementine had her heightened senses that came with being a wolf.

The room was lined with shelves which held tools, cans of tomato juice, light bulbs and industrial cleaning supplies Rummaging through the tool boxes, Rebecca pulls out a screwdriver.

"Take this, hun. They're great for close combat." Rebecca explains. She shows Clem how to stab at a walker with the screwdriver, to which Clementine follows her demonstration.

"If you can get high enough, stab their eyes. Since you're shorter you may be able to stab at their legs, which could immobilize them. Here, practice on this can of tomato juice." Rebecca holds up a can of tomato juice for Clementine to stab. Lifting her hand, Clementine's screwdriver hits the can, but only dents it.

"That's good hun! Try again, you have to break the can." Granted, this can was thick and could help emulate what Clementine would have to stab at. Clementine once again readies herself, and stabs the can, screwdriver going straight through. "Good job!"

"Thanks Rebecca." Clementine was smiling. The last person who had taught her how to survive was...Christa. Clementine's smile quickly fades.

"You okay Clem?" Asks Rebecca.

"Yeah. I just miss my friend, Christa."

"You said she'd be at Wellington, right? I'm sure we'll be on our way there eventually."

"I hope so." Clementine stumbles upon a door behind one of the shelves, which had the words 'DO NOT ENTER' in a bold red. "Rebecca, there's a door back here!"

"Really? Move back hun, I'll move the shelf." Rebecca moves the shelf like it weighs nothing, but this was quite the contrary. The door opens with no struggle. Behind it was a machine.

"Rebecca, what is this?" Clementine asks.

"Oh wow, I haven't seen one of these in a while." She says in amazement. "It's a tomato juice cannon. It can fire tomato juice at the pressure of five power washers. It'll wash away anything and leave behind nothing but tomato juice. This may be just what we needed." Rebecca ends her sentence with the slightest hint of a smile. "We may actually stand a chance now. It's not gonna be pretty but we may actually stand a chance." Rebecca hauls the machine back up the stairs to the first floor.

Mike and Jane were back, but Kenny, Emilie and Sarah had not yet returned. Mike and Jane were holding hands in the main entrance as the sun was now fully up. Light was washing through the front doors and the silhouettes of walkers were outside in the road.

"This world has really gone to hell, but at least we have each other." Mike says to Jane.

"Yeah, that's right. As long as we have each other we'll make it." They share a kiss at the door. Clementine looks back at Rebecca, embarrassed to watch kissing stuff. Rebecca asserts herself out of the basement door, carrying the power washer that runs of tomato juice.

"My oh my! Aren't you to close friends!" Shouts Rebecca. Mike and Jane jump at Rebecca's silent entrance.

"Yeah,I-I guess you could say that." Stutters Jane. "What's that thing you're holding"

"Oh, just the thing that is gonna save all our asses once we go after Pepe. Did you guys find anything?" Asks Rebecca.

"Nothing besides ourselves!" Jane snickers to Mike, who laughs with her. Rebecca rolls her eyes.

Kenny returns with Emilie and Sarah, carrying food, water and tomato juice.

"You guys really hit the jackpot!" Jane says.

"Hell yeah we did! We're actually going to be able to make it through this!" Kenny says gleefully. He looks to what Clementine and Rebecca were able to find and his jaw drops. "Is that-"

"Yup, the Joocer 5000. Pressure power of five power washers." Rebecca smirks. Kenny needed no more. He took all of Emilie's tomato juice cans who remained indignant until the Joocer powered up. It glowed with red and green lights, illuminating the parts of the room that the sun did not. It was as large as any power washer, if not smaller.

"What do you guys say we test this thing out?" Kenny laughs. He kicks open the front doors and shoots a walker with the Joocer. The walker's head came off as if he shot an apple with a dull headed arrow. The head on the ground was left with a big hole in it.

"Fuck yeah!" Shouts Kenny. The group goes back inside with a newfound hope.

"Okay, it's time we thought thinking of a battle plan. If we walk into this blind, we may all die." Says Jane.

"From what I could gather from you guys and Mike, this 'Pepe' should still be in the vicinity of the cocoon. These little yellow monsters -minions was it? the surviving ones should be trying to contain Pepe, which could work in our favor. It should be an ambush. We wait in the woods, and when they're vulnerable we go after them. If everything goes to plan, we all leave alive. Any objections?" Says Jane.

"Sounds good to me, long as I get to kill me some yellow motherfuckers. After what they did to Bonnie and Sarita, I think it's time we exterminated them" Kenny says. The group nods in agreement.

Clementine turns to Sarah. "Do you think we should stay here or go with them?"

"I don't know. Do you think I'll be able to handle it?" Replies Sarah, with venom in her voice. Clementine turns away without saying anything else. She was still mad, and would refuse to stay.

* * *

The sun was overhead now, and the group had still gotten no sleep from last night. They were running off pure adrenaline. The herd was gathered densely around Pepe and the minions, who were fighting back efficiently against the walkers. Pepe was kicking them, and the minions were killing other walkers from behind. The group was watching through the trees about one hundred meters back, in case the walkers have a change of heart. Regardless how many walkers Pepe killed, he made no dent in their numbers. They had managed to bite Pepe, but it made no difference to him or the survivors, since the infection from the bite wound would probably not take him for days, or even weeks given his sheer size. The dense forest where the cocoon was is now a clearing with only a few trees left, as Pepe had snapped many trees in half, clearing the immediate area.  
Minions lie dead across the clearing where Pepe was. Walkers were chewing on their flesh, the green blood all over them. It was a scene straight out of a horror movie.

"Oh my god." Was all Jane could say. "Everything you guys said was really true. I couldn't believe it. Not even a word. But now…" Jane trails off.

Kenny stood up. "I think it's time we laid our assault on the minions." He said. He presses a button on the Joocer 5000 and it begins to charge, biding its power. A ding is heard, and Kenny pulls the trigger on the washer. Kenny lurches backward with the force of the charged Joocer, and he actually ends up missing. Minions swinging around on silk strands coming from their bodies fell from the air as the Joocer broke their strands connected to the trees. Minions fall into the crowds of walkers and they are all killed as they are eaten alive.

"Hahaha!" Kenny yells triumphantly. He missed Pepe, but he took out a few of the evil minions. The ones that took Sarita from him. The ones that took Bonnie from all of them. He charges up this weapon of mass destruction again and pulls the trigger. It shoots with even more force, knocking Kenny backwards. The pressurized tomato juice hits a tree behind Pepe, chopping the tree in half. The snap of the tree echoed through the forest around them, and the tree falls on Pepe.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Was all he could say as he was pinned to the ground under the tree. The walkers close in, biting Pepe all across his body, and the surviving minions all work together to lift the tree off him. They succeed and Pepe rises once more.

"Oh shit! We better do something." Says Rebecca. Drawing her gun with Jane and Mike, they run out with Kenny, firing at walkers, minions and at Pepe. Emilie follows her, and Clementine and Sarah follow Emilie. All seven of them were fighting alongside each other. Kenny launches more tomato juice out of the Joocer and it hits Pepe's knee, causing him to let out another roar as he kneeled. With a more realistic range to aim, everyone behind Kenny starts aiming for Pepe's head. They all hit at least once, but the power of pistols only helped so much, so it as like they were just throwing marbles at him. The bullets only barely penetrated his skin.

Clementine focuses, and time around her slows. All she could hear was her breathing, and she opens her eyes and looks at Pepe. With her last bullet, she fires at Pepe, the bullet going in his eye.

He lets out a cacophony of a roar, and falls backward. Blood rushed out of his gaping eye, and his energy was dwindling.

"We almost have him! Minna, lend me your strength!" Kenny shouts. Kenny looks at the reserve levels in the washer. Almost empty. "Shit! This thing only has one shot left in it!"

"Well, you better make it count then!" Jane says. Kenny charges up the Joocer one last time.

"With the power of friendship, we can do anything!" Emilie says. Everyone puts their hands on the Joocer. They aim for Pepe's exposed neck. The Joocer dings and the trigger. Pepe was beheaded. Everyone, covered in tomato juice didn't bother to see whether he'd turn into a walker. The rest of the minions fleed, and Pepe was dead.

"Let's just... go back to the tomato juice factory." Was all Clementine could say.

"It's finally over...Clementine, if you didn't shoot Pepe in the eye, we all could have died. Thank you so much." Rebecca said. The rest of the group follows in praise of Clementine, except Sarah, who scowled the whole way back to the tomato juice factory.

"Sarah…" Clementine whispers, but Sarah said nothing.

"What do we do now?" Jane asks.

"First we go back to the factory and fuckin' sleep, god knows we all need it." Kenny said. "Then...we start our trip to Wellington."

"I'll join you guys, then." Said Jane.

The group enters the doors of the tomato juice factory and they barricade the doors and windows of the factory, and they make makeshift beds upstairs after they all checked for walkers.

Everyone barely made it to their beds before they fell asleep. Kenny stayed on watch and would eventually rotate with Rebecca.

Clementine lied awake, alone. She lets out a sigh, pondering what will be waiting for them in Wellington.

"You awake, Clem?" Asks Kenny.

"Yeah. I'll go to sleep soon, Kenny."

"Okay, sweet pea. I just wanted to thank you and tell you how happy I am that we both made it through what we did." He says.

"Me too. I'm glad we both stayed lucky." She whispers.

"Me too sweet pea, me too."

"Kenny, can you promise me something?" Asks Clem

"Sure, anything for you Clem."

"Promise you'll help me get to the bottom of the wolfkin problem. We don't know what Björk meant by that 'A word.'"

"We're gonna figure it out Clem. I promise you that. Now go to sleep. Goodnight, Clementine."

"Goodnight, Kenny."

As Clementine drifted off into slumber, she felt an extra veil of safety, knowing Björk was watching above her.

Chapter end.

Survivors Remaining- 8

A/N: Thank you all for being readers for one whole year! Clementine's story is far from over, and this and Wellington is just one step in her journey. Clementine's Ascension will be back after a short hiatus!


	13. Wellington: Prologue

Wellington Prologue.

Cataclysm. There is no better word to explain what happened to the world during the turn. That was when everything changed for Clementine. The life she once knew ceased to exist, and she rebirthed as a survivor in a world long gone. She rebirthed again when she began her ascension into a wolf, and became something more than human. If Clementine could rebirth and become something more, who's to say the world couldn't either? What if this rebirth was the beginning of a new world? The universe is forever changing and never remains in the same spot, for even a second.

The air had shifted since the change. It was quieter, more quaint, even. But darker, with the walkers roaming the streets in their newly claimed world. The world they took from the living. There is an order to things, and this was just the beginning of it.

Whatever it meant, Clementine would never stop running.

And she would _never_ stop fighting.


	14. Easter's Beginning

Chapter 12: Easter's beginning

The group sat in a circle. The survivors of the debacle with the minions resonated in all their heads, the splatter of blood meeting the floor around them the sheer destruction of the forest, and Bonnie. Oh _Bonnie..._if only time could be turned backward. The fire in front of them crackled, and Clementine stared off into it. Just two weeks ago, Bonnie had been alive.

"We need to find some food before we run out. It won't be pretty if we do." Kenny says. The attention turns to him in the silence of the night. No one has had the energy to scavenge for food, or even the energy to fight walkers in groups more than two.

"We got enough to make it to Wellington?" Asked Rebecca, her arms glistening in the light of the fire. She had a combat knife out, and was carving into the log she was sitting on.

"Not at all." Everyone was silent after that. The group hasn't been the same since that fateful night. Pepe...the minions...everyone saw things..._did_ things they could never undo...all that could heal them was time, and even that was something none of them had.

Everyone drifted off into slumber except Clementine. What happened that night hadn't _really _hit her until the next day, and she hasn't been able to sleep since. The fire was dead, and Emilie was guarding the camp.

Clem got an idea. She made her way to where Sarah was sleeping in their makeshift camp, and shook her body gently. Sarah jumped in her place.

"Clem! You scared me."

"Sorry." Clementine responded.

"What is it? Why did you wake me up?" Asked Sarah.

"I got an idea. No one in this group really wants to look for food right now. Everyone's really down. I was thinking that maybe we could help them out, you know look for food ourselves." Whispered Clementine. Sarah sat up in her sleeping bag and put on her glasses.

"I don't know, that sounds kind of scary, Clem. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It'll be fine. The only thing is that it's starting to get warmer out, and the walkers will have more energy."

Sarah reluctantly got up.

"Let's go."

The snow from the bitter winter was receding back into the ground. Flowers were beginning to grow and bloom. This could only mean one thing to Clementine and Sarah. Easter is coming. The sun was also beginning to rise, and the group would soon notice that the girls are gone_**.**_ The girls sat in an abandoned office building, counting their supplies.

"We only have about a week's worth of food left." Muttered Clementine. Sarah looked to Clementine, pensively. She hadn't forgotten how they made it through what they did, and how Clementine could withstand what had happened to her. They kept going no matter what. Sarah couldn't fathom why.

"Will we be able to find more?" Asked Sarah. Clementine put her bag down.

"Yeah. We should. We just need to know where to look." She looked around the office building they were in, the entrance shortly behind the corner. They would be safe from walkers, since they had a bit of room to escape, but people would be a different story. She didn't take her eye off the hallway behind her as she stood up.

"Do you think they have food in here?" Sarah asked. Of course. It was an office building, after all.

"I don't know, Sarah. We should look in case there is."

The girls made their way through the office building, rummaging through different desks and file cabinets. A file caught Clementine's eye, and she picked it from the file cabinet and plopped it on the desk.

"What is this?" She said out loud. Sarah come over at her question and picked up the file. Part of the manilla folder slipped from her hands. Selfies fell out of the folder. Sarah bent over, picking them up. A woman with black hair and large plump lips colored all the photos.

"Who was this?" Sarah pondered. Another file was behind the aforementioned folder, and had the words CONFIDENTIAL stamped in red over the cover. Sarah took this from the cabinet, too and opened it. The folder was filled with all sorts of bills, transactions, and purchase histories for this building. They were all purchased in the name of Kim Kardashian HeadQuarters.

Clem recalled hearing of a Kardashian in the old world, but gossip was a thing of the past. She flipped through the pages, and found letter with a 'T' engraved on it. She began to open it, but they heard a loud THUMP downstairs. Sarah was huddled behind Clem, and Clem stood guard, aiming her gun at the door.

With no new movement, the gang wandered downstairs. They creeped down the stairs, shivering at the thought of what could be down there waiting for them. Luckily for them, Clem inadvertently caught their breakfast. A rat scurried across the floor, Clem used the heel of her shoe to stomp on his head. Sarah looked away as Clem skinned the rat, but as Clem was bent over she noticed a particular file.

It also had the letter 'T' on it. Copy of the same letter she supposed? Clem dropped the rat and Sarah's tension relieved. "What do you think this is about?" Clem handed one to Sarah.

"Maybe it has something scandalous in it?" They both opened them at the same time. Each were unique, Clems had the words T14 in gold on hers, and that was it.

"My letter doesn't make any sense" Sarah passed hers to Clementine. Section 3, F0.

"It's gibberish" Clem threw the letters on the ground, and began to snarf down the raw rat.

"What if it's a treasure map?" Sarah grabbed both letters off the floor, and left Clementine alone with the rat carcass. Not wanting to be alone, Clementine followed her, despite knowing this wild goose chase was a waste of time. "F0, do you think they mean floor 0?" Clementine rolled her eyes at Sarah's naiveness.

"That's quite the wild jump, we should really focus on food right now Sarah" Clementine continued to follow Sarah down the steps of the endless stairwell.

Clementine was wrong, for there was a series of bookshelves with labelings similar to their envelopes.

"Section 3…." Sarah hurried ahead of Clementine, who didn't like being proven wrong. "T14! I found it!"

Clementine took the tape from the shelf. It was a regular sized VHS tape, and had to be put into a regular VCR player.

"Oh no...there isn't any electric to do this!" Clementine shouted. Her heart was in her throat, and she was looking forward to what was next in her little adventure with Sarah.

"You're wrong. We can!" She replies. Sarah points to the TV behind them which had a VCR player installed in the TV. Attached to the TV was also a crank. Clementine ran over to the device, and began turning the crank. The hum of electricity was something her ears longed for, and it gave the girls a taste of that used to be the world they lived in.

Solemnly, the girls inserted the tape into the television. The picture was blank at first, until a woman popped up on the screen. Clementine looked at the television as the video played. She was wearing her outfit from the 2015 VMA awards.

"Hello. My name is Kim Kardashian, and I am the owner of this building. I formed this entire office all to complete one goal, which was not to get even more money from the sheep I call the people of America, the swines that fall for every capitalistic marketing scam on the face of this planet, but for a larger cause. One that surpasses even I. In 1997, I came in contact with it for the first time. I had just bought a box of cereal at my local grocery store, and I was so excited to devour the entire box alone in my apartment. Then he came for me. It was a massive bunny, and it towered me in strength, size, and vigor. The road was empty when he attacked me. He took my cereal, and I never saw him again. My life has never known peace since that day. I swore vengeance and retribution on his very soul. Eventually one day, I was able to get super rich, and super famous. This enabled me to finally learn of his name. He is the Trix Bunny, and he attacks all that possess a box of Trix cereal. We've been through so many leads,trying to find this terrible criminal, and all were met with dead ends.

I had ever seen him again, until one day I was hot on his trail. We were able to finally track him down. In an apartment a few towns over. It went south quickly, and I lost my sister, Khloe in the attack. I still haven't forgotten that day, either. These days with the Trix Bunny have changed me, as both a woman and a warrior. Our task force is dedicated to the protection of our society from the Trix Bunny, and to the extermination of our greatest enemy. The Trix Bunny will elude us no longer.

Trix are for kids, and it should stay that way." The television shut off, leaving Clementine and Sarah in a state of stupor. Sarah glanced towards Clementine but said nothing. Clementine pulled the tape from the player, she motioned for Sarah to stop cranking the mechanism.

"Well…." Sarah began to speak but Clementine silenced her, her finger against Sarah's sultry lips.

"We never speak of this" Clementine turned her body and left the room. They didn't discuss the matter until the next day when things made a turn for the worse. They abandoned the building and had burned the tape, and were on their way north. They found a gas station on the side of the road, encompassed by trees.

"I'm so hungry…" Sarah whined, Clementine was walking in front of her, gun drawn.

"We're low on bullets, I don't know if we can risk going in the station." She opened up her gun as they passed the store. 3 left. She wanted to leave 2 behind in case things got bad enough.

"What's the point of a gun if you can't use it?" Sarah steered away from Clementine and walked towards the station.

"Sarah! Get back here!" She waved her gun around carelessly. Sarah was unwavered and continued walking.

"Look Clem," She peered into the window. "There's no walkers, and I see boxes of food!"

She jiggled the door, but it was locked. Clementine felt her stomach grumble, and gave into Sarah's pestering.

"Stand back, I'll punch the door open. I've been training with Rebecca." Clementine stepped back 2 yards, and growled. She got on all fours and made a feral position. She ran at full speed, like a beautiful gazelle, gracefully gliding through the air. She stretched forward her fist and when it made contact with the door it made a noise that could be heard for miles. The door was on the ground in small pieces, and Clementine was massaging her now sore hand. "So what do we got?" Clementine holstered her gun, and Sarah approached the aisle.

Boxes. The entire gas station was lined with boxes. All of which were fully stocked with Trix Cereal. Behind the shelves, a bunch of grass was bunched up in what seemed like a bed.

"Clementine...what is this?" The end of Sarah's sentence was a shrill cry, and neither of them had to say where they were. Clementine took a few boxes, in desperate hunger, and put them in her backpack. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the uncertainty of what would happen to them if they were caught here filled her with terror.

A rustle is heard in the trees outside of the gas station.

"_Run._" Said Clementine.

The girls shot out of the gas station and didn't look back. They made their way between the trees, hopping over tree branches and inconspicuous rocks. Spring was on its way, and all the leaves that fell of the trees the previous year were scattered across the ground. It was quiet outside, and the word around them seemed dead. Clementine and Sarah ran and ran through the forest, and didn't stop until Sarah couldn't breathe.

"Clementine, stop! I can't breathe. Just give me a second to catch my breath. I can't keep up with you." Clementine's breathing was only a little heavy, as if she had exerted almost no work. She paced around the forest, waiting for Sarah to relax.

A heavy footstep meets the ground behind them, and both girls jerk their heads backward, eyes wide and frozen.

A white bunny with blood around its mouth emerged from the trees. Its eyes were bloodshot and its teeth were razor sharp and yellowed. The girls' jaws dropped.

"He's...real…" Clementine said.

"Just like Kim Kardashian said. What a queen." Said Sarah. The Trix Bunny stepped closer, its steps thumping on the ground, sending chills down the girls' spines. He steps in front of Clementine, and beings to sniff her.

"Don't move." Sarah whispered. "Don't move a muscle." The Trix Bunny gets closer and begins to sniff her hair, and he roars in Clementine's ear. She stands there, trembling in her spot as the bunny poises to go in for his kill. He opens his mouth right in front of Clementine's face, who sits there gaping in horror.

His teeth, oh, his _teeth_. Between the massive yellow spectacles, with the tip of them blood-stained, sat hair follicles, coloring the picture of what he has done before the girls came across him well.

_Oh god...I'm going to die...Sarah, please get out of here...One of us has to make it. If I could just reach my gun…I can't...he'll tear me into pieces...goodbye Sarah._

Clementine shut her eyes, welcoming the ending of this terrible ordeal. The trees behind them rustled and behind them jumped out a woman, she came out from the bushes swinging at the Trix Bunny, her fist connecting to his skull.

The bunny roars out in pain, causing Clem to hesitate as she breaks away from him. She only landed a punch, a good punch nonetheless, but why would he groan in such pain?

Clementine stands up straight and the puzzle falls into place. It was the woman from the video. It was Kim Kardashian. Tubes came from her right forearm, connecting to some unknown part of her body under her clothing. Past her elbow, she had a seemingly normal arm. The forearm was also made of metal, and steel rods extended from the forearm where the bones should be through the wrist to her hand.

This was the power of a warrior.

"Back again this year, huh Trixie?" Kim says with a tint of taunt in her tone. Trixie lets out a low growl and moves towards Kim.

"This year? What do you mean?" Asks Sarah.

"Every year on Easter, this thing comes out from whatever hole it crawled into, and kills whoever it can find. Walker or human, now-a-days." Kim says while raising her fist, as the bunny barrels towards her in an almost supernatural speed. Trixie dodges Kim's punch, and her fist burrows into a tree, snapping it in half. The tree groans as it tumbles to the ground, making Clem and Sarah jump back.

Trixie gets startled and runs off into the forest, leaving Clem, Kim and Sarah alone.

"What the hell was that?" Yells Clementine. Kim looks at her sympathetically.

"Oh hunty. There is so much you don't know yet."

Clem, Sarah and Kim all sat on a log in a clearing in the woods, keeping the line of the road in sight.

"So I guess we all know about that little video...huh?" Asked Kim while adjusting her metal fist. There was a scar on her face, stretching from her left eye to lower face. Although it was almost completely faded, there are things people notice, no matter the case.

"What happened to your face?" Interrupted Sarah. Kim looks up alarmingly, surprised by her interjection.

"Sarah. You can't just ask people that!" Hissed Clementine.

"It's okay. She can know if she wants. It's related to what I was saying. So yeah, that video I was talking about. The one I made."

"Was it the one with you and that man?" Sarah interjected once more.

Kim's face turned red.

"No. Not that one. The one I left in my HQ. That wasn't even half the story." Kim replied. "This arm. It's what I have left of my husband, and my children. I lost my husband when this all started, in the initial outbreak. He got bit...and I saw the life drain from him…" Kim trailed off. "...My children, they went into a bunker with their friend Blue Ivy, and I never saw them again. My mission wasn't over. It never was. I got this scar in my last fight with Trixie. He almost got me, too. I was nursed back to health by some...woman. I never learned her name. Trixie has taken everything from me. The only other thing that took more from me was the damn world ending. Ugh!" She closed her fist and glanced down to the ground. Her lips pulsated in utter sadness. "Let's go get us a bunny. I'm sure he's waiting for us." Kim stood up and ventured back into the forest, with Clementine and Sarah following shortly behind her.


	15. Easter's Ending

**A/N: Thank you guest for pointing out that typo about Kenny! He's just fine. Revised to show that. **

_

Chapter 13: Easter's Ending

The sun was up now. Emilie stretched out in her sleeping bag, and sat up in her place. Her red, tomato like hair was a mess, and her corset had a few strings undone so she could sleep with comfort.

"I slept like shit." She said to herself. It was another dream about Veronica. Two weeks ago the group had made their promise to find her and now they were getting closer to Wellington. After all this time, they were finally getting close to Wellington. She could see Veronica again. After that, she'd be okay. Emilie placed her hand on her chest, where her old violin had come from, and subsequently receded after her episode.

"Veronica. I'll see you again soon." She said out loud again while she hummed the tune to one of her hit songs, Gaslight, from her third album.

_She can take care of herself...but when two full-fledged Opheliacs are together...they are unstoppable. Clementine is really something, but she's just a kid. She has no idea what being a full Opheliac means. She's an Opheliac cadet, or something. She does fight like a girl, all right._

Emilie laid back down, getting whisked back up in her thoughts about Clem and Veronica. She felt slumber beckoning her again, and just on the edge she heard the faintest words.

"Everybody! Get up! Clementine and Sarah are gone!" Kenny bellowed from the other side of the camp. Emilie runs out to Kenny, shoving the thought of sleep in the back of her head.

"Someone had to have taken them. They're gone." Kenny said. Emilie bit her lip. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears.

Could someone really be out to get them again?

Clementine and Sarah were admiring the sunrise. They had survived another night.

"So. why are you girls alone? You know a bunch about me but...I don't know much about you girls at all." Kim said, breaking the peaceful silence.

"We broke from our group for the time being. We're looking for food. In about a week, we'll be out of food. We won't make it much after that, especially since we still need to travel a few miles." Clementine said.

"Food is what you need?" Kim laughed. "I have tons of that! This war with Trixie has taken everything from me, except the food. I have so many boxes of cereal I could probably live off them for the rest of my life, two times over!"

Clementine shuddered. The sugary cereal being their only source of food scared Clementine. Lee would have never wanted this for her.

"Thank you, Kim." Clementine said.

"Did you guys say you were going to Wellington?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah, we are." Clem responded.

"After this is over, mind if I tag along? I don't really have much to live for...at all really...maybe a group would be good for me."

Clementine smiled. "Of course not."

Kenny ran frantically around the camp, searching for a sign of where the girls went.

"Where the fuck are they?" He grunted. He was turning the camp upside down.

"He's really losing it, isn't he?" Rebecca whispered to Emilie. They both watched as Kenny continued his episode, unsure how to stop it.

"I guess he is. First Sarita and the minions...now this?" Emilie replied. "This is further than an Opheliac. It's something darker. I don't know what, but if things continue as they are…" Emilie stopped.

"What?" Asked Rebecca, making her way back to her tent.

"I don't think there will anything to come back to if things keep going the way they are.

"So where exactly did Trixie go? I saw him run in the direction we're walking but... I swear he should still be in the area." Clementine said.

"Oh, don't worry child. He's around. Watching us, probably. Waiting." Kim responded, glancing around the trees,

"Look!" Sarah exclaimed. Clem and Kim's eyes follow where Sarah pointed. They were bunny tracks. Big bunny tracks. The tracks led to a tree, and stopped. Light scratch marks decorated the tree in front of them.

"Oh no. He's in the trees." Kim said.

Sarah whimpered. "Oh no! It's just like the...the…"

"The what?" Questioned Kim.

"_Minions._"

The word brought the vivid memories back to Clementine once more. Pepe was the worst of her nightmares. She would see Pepe ripping Bonnie in half and drinking her blood every night. It would happen over and over again, and Clementine couldn't move in her spot. She would just watch.

The colors yellow and green disgusted her.

"Minions…. I've never heard of such a thing" Kim remarked. Clementine didn't speak another word, flashbacks of the night had overcome her.

"They're evil… you don't want to know them"

Kim nodded, she approached the tree and touched it lightly. Sarah was holding Clem in her arms waiting for her to return to reality. "Which way did he go?" Sarah looked around, as if he would sneak up on them at any second. Kim leaned towards the tree and in one long stroke she licked the claw marks. Pondering the taste on her tongue, she pointed West.

"That way" Kim turned back to Clem, returning from her Minion flashes.

"Let's go…" Clem let go of Sarah and marched forward, farther into the forest.

"We have to look for them" Kenny shook his head nervously, "they're just kids… they don't know how to live out there"

"Calm down" Emilie's soothing touch eased Kenny's pain, but not for long.

"We can't wait much longer… they probably don't even know the way back" Kenny bent down and began to gather his things. Rebecca moaned in the distance.

"Are you okay Rebecca?" Emilie shouted towards her, she was alone in her tent. She burst in without knocking, and witnessed rebecca on the floor, her belly swirling with colors.

"I sense… danger…." Rebecca's eyes were shut, and both her hands caressed her largely pregnant stomach. The rest of the group peaked in, also hearing her cries.

"What's happening?" Emilie knelt down, and caressed Rebecca's head. Rebecca said nothing, but her stomach began to glow. Emilie looked into the abyss, and gasped.

"KENNY! Come here right now!" Kenny pushed past, and knelt on the opposite side of Emilie.

In Rebecca's stomach, they could see an overhead shot of Clementine and Sarah running through the woods, alongside of a strange woman. "Some woman kidnapped the girls!" Emilie covered her mouth in shock. The stomach was swirling with colors, and was no longer the caramel skin tone they had known to love.

"I recognize that tree…" Jane peered forward. "It's west…" Jane darted from the tent, and went straight into the woods.

"Wait!" Mike yelled, running after her platonically. The rest of the group followed, leaving Rebecca behind.

Stealthfully, the trio weaved throughout the thickets. "Shhhh" Kim stopped, placing her hand on Clems shoulder. Kim knelt down, and wiped the dirt from a torn rag. "He was here" She adjusted her bionic arm, tapping buttons on a LED screen.

"Where'd you get that arm anyways?" Clem watched as Kim rubbed the cloth against the screen.

"The metal from this arm...was melted from my husband's grills. They shined on his teeth, so brightly. Now...they shine on my arm." She looked at Clem with a faint smile "This prosthetic may be all I have left of my family, but it is more that just a token of sentiment. It shows me that I should go on. Even when others do not. We can't all live. But most of us, can. " Kim began to cry, and Clem was unsure how to react. She...had heard those words before.

Sarah hugged Kim "I understand" Kim nodded in approval,

"Anyways. My Pipboy here has picked up on the scent, it says Trixie is…..-" Just then Kim was cut off when Kenny came charging at full speed.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL" He headbutted her right in the chest, they both collapsed on the ground, and suddenly the rest of the gang showed up exhausted. Kim rolled from underneath Kenny's weight.

"Get off of me!" Kim screeched, birds in the distance left their trees. Kenny attempted to punch Kim, but she rolled to the left. When Kenny's fist met the ground, she bit his forearm.

"Kenny! She's not the bad guy here!" Clem tried pulling Kenny off of her, but he was bewildered by Kim's headbutt. The two wrestled on the ground, when Kim used her Pipboy's light to blind Kenny. He stumbled back, only to be covered in shadow.

"What the hell was that?" Shouted Kim. "You're going to get one of us killed! And I know it won't be me who dies!"

"The fuck did you say to me? I'll put your fucking head on a STICK!" Screamed Kenny.

The trees above them rustled.

"Don't be so loud! Trixie will hear us! If he finds us…" Kim says.

"Oh please. Like I give a shit about whoever the fuck this Trixie is." He laughs. "Why did you take members from our group? You're fuckin' dead, bitch!" He charges at her again, but Kim grabs him and throws him into a different direction, causing him to run head first into a tree.

"Ow!" Shouted Kenny.

Clementine stood there, shaking in her spot.

_Please...make it stop. Please…_

Kenny was screaming. He was screaming so much. No one believed that he would stop. He did when Kim brought her fist down on his head.

"Oh my god! Kenny!" Clementine yelled. Sarah whimpered in the corner.

"Is he dead?" Asked Sarah.

"No. He isn't. He will be if he comes at me like that again." Kim said. Just after that Kim made an XD face. No one said anything.

"Who are you?" Jane asked.

"I'm Kim Kardashian. That's all you need to know about me. Other than that, we have to get out of this forest before it's too late. Let's go!"

"Not so fast. We aren't going anywhere with you. This forest is the fastest way to wellington without taking the roads. What could be so dangerous? Walkers, minions, Pepe...we've seen it all." Jane retorted.

"Don't be stupid. Take my word and regroup outside of the forest. I have to go back in here alone. It's a death sentence for me, but that doesn't mean it should be for you!" Kim strained her voice. "He had to have heard us. It won't be long now." Kim caresses her prosthetic arm.

"Who heard us? What aren't you telling us?" Jane pestered. Clementine and Sarah were growing more and more uncomfortable as this conversation went on. Their feet felt like anchors on the ground, even though they wanted to leave the forest before Trixie came back.

Clementine's ears shot up. A low growl rang from the trees. They couldn't run. Trixie was already there, and he was right above Jane.

"Jane, run! He's right above you!" Jane never even had a second to respond. Trixie came from the tree and landed straight on top of her. A groan and snap erupted from Jane's body, but her mouth made no noise. They all watched in horror, except Kim.

"Hey Trixie. Ready for one last battle?" Kim smirks. She raises her Pipboy to equip leather pants. "I think its time I unleashed my super secret, final resort attack." Kim spaced her feet out, and extended her arms forward, palms faced out. Then, she squatted. Kim closed her eyes and took a breath.

The air changed. Clementine couldn't quite figure out how, but it changed all right. The ground began to shake slightly.

"What's going on?" Sarah whimpered.

"Ya man ain't never seen a booty like this!" Was the only thing Kim responded with. Just then Kim broke into a violent episode of twerking.

"Is she...twerking?" Asked Sarah.

"Wait till you see what this booty can do!" Said Kim. Not only was the ground around them shaking, but the trees and its branches as well. Everyone was swaying on their feet, unable to stand up straight.

Clementine fell on the ground, and all she could do was look up while Kim did her thing.

Trixie was having none of it, she slashed forward, no longer sitting on Jane. Kenny took a few shots in Trixie's direction from the ground, him hitting directly. Kenny was awake now, and Trixie was unphased, but suddenly he was blinded. Kim's booty thrashed up and down picking up pace, it glowed a hot white. Bursts of energy exploded from all sides of her cheeks. CRASH. The energy shot out hitting a tree, it crumbled to ash.

"Protect Kim!" Clementine yelled out, and ran towards Trixie, claws out. Kim's butt was practically vibrating at this point. Trixie's teeth extended like dual banana swords, and he charged straight towards Kenny. Mike had already ran to Jane's aid, as everyone else ignored her.

"Sarah! Get behind me!" Kenny shot directly at Trixie's eye, it swallowed the bullet hole. Sarah was in full sprint, unwisely to Kenny.

"Get away from him Sarah! His bullets are useless!" Kim's eyes were vacant, energy was seeping through her orifices. Emilie's hair extended, like bloody vines towards Sarah.

"Guns are useless Kenny, run!" She swooped her off her feet and carried her over to Kim. Kenny was tackled by Trixie at the same instant. His fangs loomed over his face, breathing hot air all over Kenny's new earrings.

"Trixie is your name?" In a desperate attempt, he tried to negotiate with the beast. The beast stayed silent, but threw him to the ground. "We want to help you!" He covered his face in fear.

Kim's Twerenergy shot straight through Trixie's arm, sending him flying back. Kim was covered in the twerk energy she and her surroundings were opaque. Trixie charged straight towards Kim, ignoring the cowering Kenny. Emilie created a cocoon of hair, shielding Clementine and Sarah, draining her hair color. Trixie's banana-spears bit into Kim's butt, penetrating deep into the fat of her cheeks. Trixie jerked her head, taking Kim's limp body with him. Kenny got back up, and ran towards Emilie's cocoon.

He knocked furiously "Emilie, now is our time to run! We have Clem and Sarah lets go!" The hair-shield untangled itself, revealing the trio huddled together.

"Where's Kim!?" Clem yelled, looking around frantically.

"Trixie took her, c'mon that's just the distraction we need!" Kenny grabbed Sarah's arm and ran in the opposite direction.

"NO!" Sarah tugged her arm, releasing Kenny's grip. "We have to go help her!" Sarah seemed determined, she strained her eyes and stared at Kenny. The two had a standoff of unyielding, neither blinked.

"Fine." Kenny reloaded his gun and ran the direction Trixie went. "Emilie, take the girl's back to Rebecca. I'll get Kim back." He looked less like a redneck hypocrite, and more like a hero in that moment. He left in a full sprint.

"Trixie! I know you understand us!" Kim and Trixie were moving through the woods at what felt like 30 mph. Trixie made a low growl. "We've been fighting for all of these years" Trixie shook his head, making Kim dizzy. "Drop me, I won't run away" Trixie stopped. "I'm injured, I can't run even if I wanted to." Trixie stood there for a moment, thinking probably. He used his mighty claws to unpierce Kim's ass from his teeth. She fell to the floor, roughly from 10 ft up. Trixie growled, and glared evilly at Kim, await her speech.

"We've fought every year you and I." Kim fiddled with her Pipboy. "Why?" She smiled. "We both know why." Her smile turned to a scowl. She looked behind Trixie, noticing Kenny catching up silently. "There are so many monsters since the…. accident… The world is different now. I think we should team up is what I mean." Kenny was directly behind Trixie's butt, he locked eyes with the heart of the beast. He knew exactly what to do. "The enemy you know am I right?" Kim had a look of sincerity in her unscarred eye, not the other. "We can fix this world. Together, we are unwaivering." She glanced at Kenny nervously, she could she he was gearing up for something neither of them were sure he could do. Kenny faced the other direction, and shook his booty with the most power his little butt could take. Trixie growled, but in a higher pitch. "What do you say?" Kim looked at his teeth, they began to extend. Uh oh. Kenny shut his eyes tight.

"For you Katjaa" His butt began to glow, his neck veins began to bulge. He shook harder and harder, almost to the point of vibrating. A tear ran down his face "For you, Duck."

CRACK a bolt of energy shot up Trixie's backdoor bellybutton, cooking him from the inside - medium well. Kenny fell to the ground, and so did Trixie.

"You did it… You really did it." Kim got up, rubbing her sore buttox. She ignored the giant holes in them and the constant bleeding to approach Trixie. She shut Trixie's eyelids, "I could never be friends with a rabbit." She shut her eyes. "Trix are for kids."

They all sat around the campfire, enjoying each others company.

"This bunny meat is delicious :3" said Clementine. Rebecca continued stirring the pan of meat.

"I learned this recipe from my grandma, sweetpea" Rebecca smiled, her arms throbbing as she thought about the sweet rabbit meat but Clementine zoned out. _sweetpea_, she missed Lee. She took an extra plate, and grabbed a bunny steak off Mike's plate when he wasn't looking. She took another plate for Kenny. She smiled, maybe Lee could see her now, and pretend they were eating together.

"We are running desperately low on tomato juice" Emilie was shaking slightly. "We need to get to Wellington now more than ever." They all nodded. Mike and Jane were huddled together, touching only above the clothes, so it was platonic. She sustained a broken arm, and Kim had a makeshift sling for it, after Emilie had reset the bone.

Clementine sat next to Kenny, giving him the extra plate.

"You're going to have to apologize to her, you know that right?" Clementine said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kenny responded. "I think I need help, Clem." He looked down.

"Jane got really hurt. I'm worried about her." Clem said.

"She'll be okay. I hope I will be, too." Kenny said.

"Maybe Wellington can help you out."

"Maybe you're right, Clem." Kenny returned to his plate and ate, and Kim smiled, overhearing their conversation.

"Let's just enjoy this moment, right now." Kim lifted her steak in the air, "Tonight, we eat like there's no tomorrow!" They dug into their food enthusiastically, for it was Easter's end.

Chapter end.

Survivors Remaining- 9


	16. Mama's Comin!

Chapter 14- Mama's Comin'!

Clementine woke up. She sat there, in her tent staring at the ceiling. It was her first night without a nightmare. She smiled. Today, they would finally get to Wellington. Kim had already been with them for a few days now, but she fit in well. Kenny still hasn't even looked at her, though.

"Almost ready to go?" Sarah asked, smiling. Clem and Sarah had grown especially close in the two months since Clementine had started her transition into a wolf. She had forgotten about what happened before, almost. Howe's, Carver, Carlos dying...and _Christa_. She forgot about finding Christa, in the madness of everything that's happened to them. She wouldn't believe it. Christa just wouldn't believe it. Hopefully she made it to Wellington.

"Clementine, are you ready?" Sarah asked again.

"Huh? Yeah, I am."

"Well then pack your things! We're leaving soon."

* * *

The group was following a road north that should take them straight to Wellington. They were finally going to make it. Clementine glanced at Kim. Her booty was moving in an almost rhythmic motion with her walking. Kim was just the thing the group needed. She changed the atmosphere of the group right away. A group that had no hope, felt nothing, felt again. Kim gave them that. Kim gave them everything in this world, the will to survive again.

Luke had to be waiting for them at Wellington, too. She felt bubbly inside thinking of the people she can see again soon. Emilie was waiting for someone there, too. Veronica Varlow. Clementine couldn't help but wonder the kind of person she was too, in order to be in with the one and only Emilie Autumn.

"Clem. Clem!" Kim whispered. She had shifted behind the group without anyone noticing. "Come here."

Clementine fell behind the group and kept a steady pace with Kim.

"I heard about your predicament from Emilie. Your…'A-word.'" Kim said. That's right Ascension. What information did Kim have to offer? "I know everything you need to know about that. However, I can't tell you everything at once. It's dangerous for an otherkin to take in that much information at once. It'll overload you, or something."

"Kim, how do you know about all this?" Questioned Clementine.

"Björk came to me, as well." Clementine's jaw dropped. That's right. Björk. The otherkin problem. Ascension. It all made sense now. They were all connected.

"After my last fight with Trixie, when that woman was taking care of me. I almost slipped away from this world, you know. But Björk came to me. Told me it was my fate to eventually meet you guys. She guided me, and I eventually lead Trixie back to this area so we could all meet in one fateful encounter. Everything that's happened to you so far, it's not bad luck. It's not the wrong place at the wrong time. It's fate. There's an order to things, and this is the beginning of it." Kim explained. Clementine was in awe. All this was because of her? You can't change your fate, that much was obvious but, was everything her fault? Bonnie's death, Nick's death, Carlos, Alvin, Sarita, Pete, Christa going missing, and..._Lee? _Oh god...Lee. Clementine once again found herself choking back tears.

"That's enough for now. Maybe we can talk about this more another time."

"Kim, wait! No, I can handle it."

"Have you ever had a blackout before? One where you couldn't remember anything during it? After you started becoming an otherkin?" Clementine had to reach into the back of her mind. She did. She really freaking did. Back when she first met Emilie, where they were surrounded by walkers. So she _had_ blacked out before.

"Exactly. This conversation is #Over!" She yelled. She strutted ahead, shaking her booty once more.

What Kim had said couldn't leave Clem's mind. She couldn't bare the thought that everyone's death was her fault. It was just...too much. Why was living the hardest thing she's ever done?

Before Clementine could delve deeper into these dangerous thoughts, Emilie collapsed.

"Emilie!" Kenny said. Her face was a pale white, whiter than usual.

"What's wrong with her?" Kim asked. They all looked at her.

"She hasn't had her tomato juice in so long. Ever since Bonnie...we haven't been able to find any. She can normally live off of regular food but...she _needs _tomato juice. There ain't no way around it." Kenny said. Kim reaches into her bag, and pulls out a thick jar. It was grey on the inside, and it was not possible to see what was on the inside. Kim opens the jar, and the smell inside is rank. The scent of rust and mildew erupted from this mysterious jar.

"Oh my god." Mike said. "What is that?"

"It's my #placenta!" Kim said. The entire group stared at her.

"What?" They all said in unison, except for Emilie, who was unconscious. Kim takes a piece of her placenta out of the jar.

"It's like, super good for you! I wouldn't eat it if it wasn't good for you. I love having it for a snack sometimes! Placenta gives me so much energy." Kim responded.

Kenny scratched his head.

"Wow Kim, I don't know if that's my decision to make. Would Emilie eat a placenta?" He said.

"It doesn't matter. We don't have any tomato juice to give her and this is the only thing I have. This is the placenta I held Saint in. It's especially nutritious." She explained.

"Oh wow. I can't believe this is happening. I'm gonna be sick." Mike said. He turned away, gagging, and covered his nose to help mask the smell, and to not see what was about to happen. Jane comforted him, like a good friend does.

"I'm so sorry Emilie, I don't know what else to do." Kim said. She inserted the piece of the placenta into Emilie's mouth, and she took in its metallic, bloody taste. It was silent for a second. Emilie Autumn had just eaten a placenta! Oh, the horror!

Emilie shot up from her spot on the ground, gasping for air. Her hair had a life of its own almost, seemingly moving about the area around her head, and her it was more red than ever.

"Oh godddd." She rasped quietly. It was almost reminiscent to her old album, Opheliac.

"Emilie. I'm so sorry. We'll get you your tomato juice when we get to Wellington, okay? I promise. I promise so much." Kenny said. Emilie said nothing.

"What...what is this in my mouth?" Emilie asked.

"It's nothing. We did what we had to." Kim said. Sarah watched in horror. It was a silent agreement between the seven of them that they would never, _ever_ tell Emilie what had just transpired.

"Let's just get back on the road." Said Jane.

The forests were gone, there was only miles and miles of plains. Cars were tossed on the side of the road, and the walkers were scarce. "Kenny" Emilie wiggled her finger, seductively in his direction. Kenny slowed his pace, approaching Emilie. "It was really very brave of you to rescue Kim." She twirled her placenta red hair.

Kenny's anime eyes, blushed, he looked down to the ground. "Thanks… Emilie-chan" He batted his eyes. Emilie was acting like such a tsundere, she ignored him.

"It-It's not like I like you or anything!" She ran away quickly, like a fleeing protagonist of a Japanese drama. Kenny was dazzled, and confused.

"Kenny come over here" Rebecca's stomach glowed slightly through her shirt. "I'm overflowing with Twerenergy, ever since Rebecca jr here I can't shake my milkshake if you know what I mean." Rebecca did a slight twerk, but she soon became exhausted. "Be a doll and massage the stomach, or I might just explode."

"I think I get what you're saying" Kenny smiled, he glanced at Emilie who seemed incredibly jealous. He massaged her stomach locking eyes with Emilie.

"Men are unbelieveable." Emilie said.

"Don't worry about him. I think it's clear he's quite the womanizer." Sarah responded. Emilie gazed at Kenny, admiring his single eye, his fashionable eyepatch, and his long, grey, beard.

_Oh my Opheliac! What on earth am I doing? _Emilie thought to herself. _I need to stay on track. Whatever I ate is clearly getting to me...I need Veronica._ Emilie looked away.

"Hey, guys, I think we're here!" Clem said. A massive wall sat before them, with great metal doors. A woman sat at the gate.

"Who goes there?" She asks. She raised her gun to them.

"We're a group, and we need help! We have injured women, hungry children and a pregnant woman!" Kenny pointed to Rebecca, whose stomach was glowing lowly.

"Do you have any room in Wellington for us?" Asked Kenny. The young looking woman looked them over once more. She studied them, studiously.

"You can stay with us for a few nights, but after that there is no guarantee." She said.

"Thank you so much. Once we get back on our feet, I can start looking for my beautiful children. Don't worry kids, Mama's Comin!" Kim said to herself. The gates groaned, and began to open. After everything, they had made it to Wellington. No one died in vain.

_Bonnie, Sarita, Nick...thank you. _Clementine thought.

"Wait! Is there someone named Christa in there?" Clem said.

"I'm sorry. There's no one here named Christa." She said.

The gates were open now, and a grey haired woman was waiting on the other side.

"Hello. I'm Cathy Munsch. Welcome to my wonderful town."

* * *

Chapter 15. End.

Part 1. End.

Survivors Remaining- 9


	17. Wellington

Chapter 16- Wellington

Wellington felt warmer on the inside. Clementine finally felt...safe. The street she stood in was lined on each side with rustic styled houses, almost typical of this town in Ohio. Some houses had the lights on in the window. She was smiling so hard her mouth was almost aching. They were finally in Wellington, and it was safe.

"Let's get you guys in a house." Cathy said. Emilie looked so tired. Her hair was a mess again, and dirty. Her corset had maintained a certain level of cleanliness since the incident with Pepe, she was more protective of it now.

"I'd love to sleep in a bed." Emilie said.

"Amen sister!" Rebecca chuckled.

"As per our community's rules, after we get you housed we must ask you questions, to decide whether you guys belong here or not. If everything checks out, you guys could stay here for...however long is needed." Cathy explained. The group looked at her like she was crazy. What could they possibly be capable of? They were always focused on surviving...but maybe doing what they had to do to live was the biggest crime of all…"I used to be the dean of Wallace University before this whole mess started. The girls of Kappa Kappa Tau and I were all so convinced that things were going to clear up...but it didn't. Things just got worse and worse. Only a few of us made it, but I broke off from the group to find my own way, and found this place, fixed up...and that's all she wrote!" Cathy went on.

"Did you say Wallace University? I heard about that place on the news. The murders there were...gruesome. Did you know who did it?"" Kenny asked.

"Oh of course. But it was never that simple. We were at a stalemate in the end...but...when the walkers came I didn't assist her as I would the others in the group...and she met her end not too far into the turn."

The walk had finally made its end and they finally made it to their house. Four bedrooms, all furnished. The rustic style home along with the almost pristine keeping of the house made it look like the apocalypse had never happened. It was even decorated with wonderful paintings, a television and a working refrigerator.

"Here we are! Home sweet home." Cathy joked. "The only electricity in this house you'll get is for the fridge and lights, and we're working on hot water. We have people out repairing the machines that draw water from the reservoir and pump it to the town." Cathy said. She handed the key to Kenny. "You take care of this place now!"

Kenny took the key and put it in his pocket.

Cathy pointed to Rebecca. "You! You can be the first person we question." Rebecca glanced to everyone else with a nervous look in her eyes. "Oh, it's fine. You can trust us."

"The last time we trusted someone like that...they killed our own. How do we know we can trust you?" Clementine asked. Cathy's face didn't falter at all. Clem's group was just part of a long string of untrusting survivors.

"You have this wonderful town as proof. What more do you need?" Cathy smiled.

"If things seem too good to be true, they usually are." Clementine said. Cathy took a few steps towards Clementine, who as a reaction, took a few steps backward.

"Someone can accompany her if you don't feel comfortable alone." Clementine gulped. Cathy's glare felt so...commanding. So dominant. What was it about her that…

"I'll go." Jane stepped up. Mike's head turned.

"You gonna be okay?" He said platonically. Jane smiled. She was blushing, too.

"Yes. I'm glad I have such a good friend like you."

Rebecca and Jane reluctantly went with Cathy. Kenny took Clem aside.

"We're finally gonna be safe here, Clem." Kenny put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. Lee and Christa would be so proud." Clementine replied. "Kenny, what if after hearing everything that's happened to us, they don't let us live with them? " Kenny glared into her eyes, it felt as if he was stabbing into her conscience. His subsequent words stabbed even harder.

"Then we continue doing what we have to, and take this place from Cathy and her people. This place will one day be ours, Clementine."

"Kenny, this place will never be _ours_. If you keep talking like that, they're going to see how you are, they're not going to let us live here!" Clementine said. He smiled.

"I forget how much you've grown up, and how much you took after Lee."

"This place is #amazing!" Kim exclaimed. I can't wait to have my own room again.

"Excuse me? There's eight of us, and four bedrooms. You're sharing a room with at least one other person" Emilie retorted. Emilie was fiddling with the television, hoping it would work. She would not be so lucky. Kim took a step towards Emilie.

"Oh you are joking! I'm going to have my own room with my own bed! That's how it's gonna #Be!" She yelled.

"Kim, I'm sorry you haven't had your own room in years, but I haven't even had a _bed _in double that time." Emilie said.

"Wait, didn't this whole thing start just over two years ago? What happened four years ago?" Kim asked.

"Nothing. My career was in a slight lull. It was no big deal. Regardless, you are not getting your own room, Kim. It just isn't right. If anything, the Opheliacs should be getting their own room." Kim's eyes began to tear up.

"I want my own room! Give me my own room!" She was stomping her feet, and her lips grew with her anger, signifying that she was alert and ready for battle.

"Kim, please! Calm down." Clem pleaded.

"#No! I #want my #own room!" She was bellowing through the house, shaking the paintings and actually knocking some of them off the wall. Everyone was getting nervous, Kim's full abilities were unknown to everyone but herself. They were all playing a dangerous game. What she was capable of...no one knew.

"You know how I feel, why would you say that? Like, you put me in such an uncomfortable situation, like you know I'm not happy you know I'm trying to see if it'll work out here and I know that it's not…" Her voice was squeaking, and almost shrieking. Her squeak turned into a scream, and it shook the entire house, and pierced the ears of the others inside the house. They all covered their ears, but that did almost nothing. Kim showed no sign of stopping.

"Okay! Okay, you can have your own room." Emilie shouted back.

"Oh yay! Thank you!" Kim shouted.

* * *

Cathy sat down with Rebecca in her house. It had a similar style to all the other houses but this one was on another level of class. It was a house fit for a queen. Cathy put down a tray of lemonade and cookies, in order to feed that "growing baby" of Rebecca's. Cathy may have been old but...she had so much to learn about this world.

"Tell me about the worst thing that's happened to you outside of these walls." Cathy said. Rebecca leaned forward, pensively. How much should she know? Everything...or only the bare minimum?

"Someone tried to kill me." Rebecca choked out. There were only two things in life that she was terrified of. The walkers were children's play after Carver, and the minions. The living sure did more damage than the dead ever did. "He was purple...and so disgusting. I didn't think I was going to make it. All I saw was black...then light...and I...respawned." Rebecca explained.

Cathy pushed her glasses up to her face, in an anime way. "That's interesting. Respawned how?" Rebecca sighed deeply. All digging up all these recent memories were so...jarring.

"I don't know. One minute he came after me, and the next I woke up, and it was all over." Rebecca said. Cathy was quickly writing down what she said.

"Tell me about the...purple?" Cathy ended her sentence on a high note. She's never heard of anything purple outside the walls that was _killing_ anyone. Rebecca held her hair, and she was almost crying. The flashbacks were so strong, Bonnie being killed..._Pepe_...there was so much they'd all been through and it was just on their way to Wellington. At least they were safe now that they were here. No more crazy shit.

"They were called minions. Short and yellow. So angry, too. But oh hun...when they turned purple...it was all over." Her arm's muscles were twitching. She was crying now, and her arms were pulsating.

"Oh god...I am so sorry. I had no idea you'd react like this." Cathy looked at Rebecca's arms and wrote down more words. Why did any of them even matter? They were all good people...good as it gets when it comes to being on the outside. No one here knew what it was like on the outside...no one understood. "I won't push you any more than that. I know all I need to about you. Thank you for your time." Rebecca pushed out her chair and left the room, without saying another word. She said what she could, and what she would accept. If Cathy knew everything...she wouldn't believe them. Rebecca's respawning...Trixie...

Jane entered the room next. Her snot yellow jacket was almost offensive, and Cathy offered her a new red one. For once...Jane didn't look like she was wearing her grandmother's clothes. Jane's really been through it all. She's worn her grandad's clothes...but despite popular belief...she didn't look incredible. Maybe it didn't matter but...maybe it hurt more than anyone could imagine. Jane saw Rebecca's pulsing arms, and her tears, but didn't press.

"Jane...right? Tell me what happened to your arm." Jane bit her lip. There was so much to say but...how much was too much? Once the floodgates opened...Jane couldn't stop.

"It was when I met these people. They're fucking _crazy! _I really thought I'd seen it all once the dead started walking but...my god. There was a giant green frog, it tried to kill us. He was so huge I don't think I've ever had a more terrifying experience in my life until I saw the bunny. Oh god, he was so disgusting. I have hated every second with this group. They let Kim Kardashian stay with them on impulse. She has a fucking robotic arm, and a pip boy! Not to even mention the little girl's a wolf or whatever. What does that even mean? She's ascending or something? Jesus fucking Christ. They don't even care about anything, it's really just astonishing. I really don't know what to do anymore. I can't even imagine what these people did before I met up with them. I'm so goddamn glad that I survived and I'm here, in this town. With normal fucking people. Thank you so much." Jane finished, and Cathy's jaw was all but on the floor. She stopped writing halfway through and just soaked it all in.

"Oh wow. This has really given me something to consider. Thank you very much." Cathy responded. She showed Jane the door and Cathy turned around, her back to the door. Everything Jane had said was exactly as Cathy remembered. Every single word.

"It's her." Cathy said to herself.

* * *

Rebecca and Jane returned to the house they were given. While they were gone, the group had sorted out living arrangements. Clementine and Emilie were to share a room together, Kim was to get her own room, Jane, Rebecca and Sarah got their own room, and that left Kenny, and Mike in their own room. This was the least problematic setup by far. It also just made the most sense to everyone. It was easier this way. The entire group was sitting around the dining room table. It was such a large table. These country bumpkins in Ohio were used to having bigger families, and the houses were accommodated accordingly.

"Okay. Now that we're all settled in, Its time we started looking for our friends, Luke and Veronica." Kenny said. Everyone else agreed. Wellington wasn't that big of a town, but it would certainly be hard to find one person. Hopefully, he still wore his fedora.

"I think we should ask Cathy. She's the leader, so she'd know where Luke is." Clem said. Clementine was really starting to adapt to this world. She had a rocky start with Lee and luring the motor inn group straight to the stranger in Savannah, but she really grew into this world. As a result, her words had more of an input than some of the adults of their group. Clem and Kenny were the leaders, and they'd done a good job getting everyone to Wellington. Well, almost everyone.

"Good idea, Clem." Emilie said, flashing a smile. On her face was the Ophelia Heart, sketched on with eyeliner and tomato juice. They would all find Luke soon. Emilie's smile fades. "You know, its the oddest thing! Its been so long since I've consumed any tomato juice!" The rest of the group looked down in shame. The placenta could still never be talked about. "What's everyone's face for?" Emilie asked. If Emilie ever knew about the Placenta, the fallout would likely be untold for them. As they had all agreed, Emilie could never know.

"Maybe tonight we can all enjoy bowls of tomato juice. For old times." Rebecca said nervously, her big arm touching her other shoulder.

"Oh my, that would simply be great!" She said daintily. At least she had no clue about the placenta. In fact, she didn't even question her situation much at all. It was better this way, perhaps.

Emilie got up to wash her hands, and the water-It ran _hot. _She started jumping up and down. "Oh my Opheliac! We have hot water! We have hot water!" Emilie was happy as a clam.

"That means whatever group was out there was able to restore the reservoir plant. This place is really starting to feel like a place we can stay." Kenny said. He was smiling. He was so unstable still, that much was obvious, but this smile was genuine. He had hope in it. Something they thought he lost a long while ago. On the outside of the house, the group hears an unknown voice yell.

"They're back! It was a success!" Was all they heard. Clem and the group make their way outside, to see the gates of Wellington opening down the street. The scent hit Clementine's wolf nose strongly. Doritos, body odor, and mountain dew. And just at the end of the road...Clementine saw him. A man wearing a fedora. She got down on all fours and sprinted towards Luke, with everyone watching her. But she didn't care. She ran faster and faster...and ran right into Luke, licking his face.

"Luke! Luke we missed you so much. I can't believe you made it to Wellington." Well, she may not have actually missed him, but she missed him in concept. The group was split and broken for a while without him, and while he didn't contribute to the overall group whatsoever...he was still a part of them. Clementine considered the group as her family, since her parents were gone. Things felt more normal now that everyone was back together again. All they had to find next was Veronica...and well...maybe Christa. As each day passes though, it becomes less and less likely that Clementine will ever find her. It would never be over until everyone was back together again. It was such a big world, though.

The rest of the group finally caught up with Clem and they were all hugging. It was such a nice moment, with all the Wellington people watching and all. They were all home. And that's how it was going to be. Everyone was laughing and smiling, and it felt...normal. That would be the correct word. Normal. Normal as things would get, though.

With a big smile on his face, Luke took the fedora off his head, and tossed it into the air. He may have literally abandoned Rebecca in the woods, but there are worse things for people to do. The fedora slowly danced back to the ground, as everyone was still hugging, other peoples' faces wet.

They were all home.

Chapter 16. End.

Survivors Remaining- 9.


	18. Home

Chapter 17- Home.

Rebecca sat at the dining room table once again this time alone, polishing her katana. She first found it with some other weapons in the minions' cocoon. She thought she lost it, actually, but she found it in one of her backpacks, and it was peeking out of the top, waiting for her.

_Oh, little hunty…_

She admired her wonderful katana. It was sharp enough to cut through bone, and with Rebecca's added strength, she would likely be unstoppable. Down the side her katana was engraved markings of a cyan blue dragon, with dust all around it. Rebecca wondered whether Sarah still had her dagger. In fact, she hoped that she did. Could come in handy someday. Her arms were shining in the light of the house, her muscles outlined by her shirt. They were strong, strong like bulletproof glass yet fluid like water.

Rebecca didn't really care Luke was back, no one did really. He left them all to die; not that he knew about the minions and what they were going to do to the group but...he abandoned them. Once the overwhelming happiness calmed down, Emilie planted a well-deserved slap right on Luke's face. Sarah swore that she saw a tooth fly from his mouth, but it was really just a taquito crumb. Where was he getting those these days, anyway?

It turned out it took Luke only a few days to get to Wellington, because the minions took them in the opposite direction of Wellington, so they had to double back much of their distance. That's the nature of this world, then.

* * *

Kenny sat in front of Cathy, who was staring at him. She felt his energy, in a way. She studied his singular eye. She still said nothing.

"So...are we gonna start this thing?" Kenny asked, biting his lip. He was already nervous.

"What happened to your eye?" Asked Cathy. She had her pencil ready in her notebook. She was well into the notebook itself, and would soon need a new one. Can't help but wonder what she'd had to say to everyone thus far. Especially Rebecca and Jane.

"I was attacked by this asshole. Destroyed my face. Things have just been going downhill from there. That was about two months ago, if I'm not mistaken." Kenny said. Cathy hadn't started writing yet. "You should see the other guy." He smiled.

"I'm afraid that's not what I am looking for... " She said. Kenny frowned. He was playing with his shirt, twirling the bottom in his finger. None of them had been in contact with any form of civilization yet. He almost couldn't remember how to act like he was in a normal society.

"Have you killed anyone?" Cathy asked. Kenny looked up.

"No, I have not." He looked away again. She was studying him still. Her pen had not begun moving. Still hasn't found what she's looking for. "Have you ever _tried_ killing anyone?" Cathy said while putting on her sunglasses. Or would shade be a better word? Either way, she was wearing her shades and you _know _she looked cool. She was Cathy Munsch, how could she not be a queen?

Kenny took a deep breath, and sneezed. He took another deep breath and sniffled. He cleared his throat. "Well yes, I suppose I have." Her pen started moving.

"Who?" She asked. Her sunglasses may have been covering her eyes, but if looks could kill…oh hunty.

"Two people. Both in my group. Emilie and Kim." He sighed. It felt good to admit, almost.

"Why?"

"I thought they took something from me. I thought Emilie killed...the woman I loved...and I thought Kim took Clementine and Sarah away from us." He said solemnly. There were almost tears in his eyes. She was writing fiercely, her mind not stopping for a moment, letting the words flow.

"Was it reasonable why you did that? Did they ever pose any actual threat?" Cathy asked.

Kenny sighed. "No."

* * *

Clementine was able to find something to do around Wellington with Sarah and Kim, and they were playing twerk ball. It was a game Kim taught them that they balance a ball on their booty and then they have to bounce it while maintaining the best twerk form possible. Sarah was oddly growing better at it.

"Go Sarah!" Kim yelled, while clapping her hands. Sarah followed the beat of Kim's clapping and twerked on beat. It was truly amazing. The ball finally fell, and all the girls were laughing as it rolled away down the street.

"Who knew twerking was such a good thing!" Sarah exclaimed. They were actually able to enjoy themselves all while just being in Wellington for a few days. Others had a hard time adjusting but Clementine was able to slip right into it. Perhaps it was something territorial over Wellington. Or maybe it was Maybelline. Life was always a mystery for them. They hadn't lost their trust in people. It was the minions who destroyed them. Clementine's smile faded slowly. Edith approached the girls.

"Hey guys. There's this party tonight over on Conch Lane. You guys coming?" She asked. Clementine glanced at Sarah, who nodded.

"We'll try to make it." Clementine said. Without warning, Kim's Pipboy started making a terrible screeching noise. They all flinched at the noise, it was like a radio looking for a frequency.

"Oh #no!" Kim shouted. She was fiddling with her Pipboy, testing out buttons to get it to stop. Everyone else was confused, none of them had ever owned a Pipboy before. They'd sure be useful now, anyway.

"Are you getting a message?" Sarah asked. She was smiling.

"I don't think so. This has #never happened before." Kim said. She kept pressing buttons, in an attempt to stop the terrible noise it was making, but still, nothing. Birds around the town were starting to fly away due to the noise. She flicked it, but all the screen did was shake.

"Please! Make it stop!" Sarah exclaimed. But it stopped without anyone doing anything. Clementine, Sarah, Kim and Edith all sat there, flustered.

"I'm sorry, guys. I don't know what that was. It's never happened before." Kim shrugged her shoulders and her lips puffed up a bit. They all sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I need to go back on wall duty. That screech could have attracted walkers." Edith said. "See you hunties around!" She walked away and climbed back onto the wall. Clementine turned to Sarah who was staring off down the road. Clementine sat there uncomfortably after Edith used the word hunty.

* * *

The entire group managed to make it to the house party. Even Luke. The house was starting to fill up with people, and had a much different appearance than the house Clem and her group were staying in. It was bigger, yet older. It wasn't easy to tell exactly from when, but it was at least fifty years old. The floors were covered in a film of dirt, and the walls had scratches and holes in them. Jane stood in the house, mesmerized.

"Wow! This reminds me of the house I grew up in!" She smiled. She still had her sling, but Mike was still able to platonically squeeze her butt. Where would Jane and Mike be had they not become friends?

This party had a DJ and everything. He was setting up his gear, and getting ready to gas them all up! It was truly the time for celebration, and it was obvious enough they deserved it. There were tables lined with food, alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks and finally...tomato juice. Wellington had _tomato juice_...and lots of it. Clem saw Emilie slipping away from the group, and mingle her way over to the tomato juice table.

"I can't wait to get wasted tonight!" Kenny chuckled. No one else laughed, though. Clem did not forget the last time he wanted a drink, back in Savannah. She would steer clear of him tonight.

"Alright then! Let's get this party started!" Said the DJ in a remarkably nasal Australian accent. The lights shut off, and the dance music turned on. Lights began to flash everywhere and lasers were bouncing off the walls. Clementine had really done it this time. She had not walked the group into a party, but a rave.

* * *

Cathy sat Clementine down on the couch, who then went to go get her notebook. Cathy opened it to a place _before_ where her bookmark was. To a page that already had writing on it. She was _still_ wearing her sunglasses. Cathy began writing; although Clem had not even begun talking…

Cathy was just becoming stranger and stranger. But, she quite literally saved their lives, and no one is really perfect.

"How was the party, Clementine? We showed you a bit of the Wellington way, didn't we?" Cathy was smiling at Clementine. How fake it was could not be measured, but it was one of those smiles adults give kids to help them ease into their atmosphere a bit more.

"It was fun." Clem said bluntly. Cathy stayed, unmoved.

"I can't believe a child is one of the leaders of an impressive group of survivors. I can't even imagine what must have happened to you for you to be in the position you are in now. Why don't we start there?" Clementine glared at Cathy. She wanted to know everything. A complete stranger wanted to know everything about Clementine.

"Why do you want to know everything about me? Everyone out here has a sob story these days." Clementine said. She was looking away, biting her bottom lip. She wanted to leave, go back to the house and go to sleep. Emilie would be up waiting for her, surely.

"It's important that I get the right idea as to what kind of people I am letting into my town. I thought I went over this." Cathy didn't need sunglasses when she had all this shade right in front of her. Not even that, actually, but it was also nighttime. Yet Cathy was still wearing those goddamn sunglasses. She was either a queen of unprecedented proportions, or a batshit crazy person. Or both.

"What if I don't want to tell you everything?" Clementine retorted. She didn't want to say everything. She _couldn't_. Cathy leaned forward, her face stern.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Cathy said.

* * *

The rave was not too bad. Emilie loved her tomato juice, and Kenny was living it up on the dancefloor. Kenny and Mike were dancing like two lushes, and they both did deathdrops to that Fka Twigs song. Wellington was _lit! _

"Clem! You have to come out on the dancefloor, I love this song!" Emilie said. She was sliding, shaking her body, and just letting loose. It was so hard coming off that wall, dancing in front of people she didn't even know. She felt vulnerable almost. It was an intangible feeling, the closest thing to it was anxiety.

But that didn't matter after a few minutes.

It was Emilie's song, Danza Kuduro, and they were dancing together. The song felt good to dance to. Clementine was glad Emilie asked her to dance. She almost didn't want this moment to end; they were happy together. The two Opheliacs. Clementine's heart was pounding as they were dancing so hard. Emilie's hair was almost alive, moving and swaying every which way. Tomato juice was flying off her hair and hitting Clementine in the face, along with others around them. They had the dance floor to themselves after that. Every beat vibrated through Clementine body. Everyone at the rave was watching them, and for once neither of them cared. Not caring for just a little while is one of the most liberating feelings, and Clementine enjoyed every last second of it. They cheered at Clementine as she hit every beat, and she danced faster and faster. But as everything ends, so did the song.

"That was so fun Clem!" Emilie had tomato juice dripping off her head. But in a rave, no one really cared. Stranger things have happened at them. People had moved their way back onto the dancefloor, and Rebecca followed them. She was moving her hips in circles on the dancefloor, ramming her pregnant belly into other people around her. She had her fists clenched, and she was flexing her arms. Sarah was nowhere to be found, and Kenny was piss drunk. Emilie grabbed Clementine's hand and they walked to the drinks table.

"Oh my god. The world has ended, so take this." Emilie said. It was a shot glass. She was right, the world had ended and there were no longer any more rules. Clementine remembered old times at dinner parties with her parents, them letting her sip their wine to see her scrunch her face at its bitter flavor.

"I don't know…" Clementine said.

"It's fine! You won't get in trouble!"

Oh, what the hell. One shot wouldn't kill her, even if she was eleven. She took the shot and followed it quickly with a chaser of tomato juice.

"You actually did it!" Emilie punched her arm playfully. The beat of the next song that was on ricocheted through her entire body, she could feel the vibrations in her feet. They'd been there for a few hours, already. Clementine felt it in her bones that she wanted to leave soon, though. Emilie ran off without Clem, dancing her way up to the DJ. Besides that one time with Emilie, she hadn't really enjoyed herself, if she was being honest. Clementine didn't want to be here in the first place. She wanted to be making the house they got into a home.

Clem made her way to the door, where she saw a drunken Jane vomiting into the bushes. Awkward! She had to get out of there before she lost her mind.

It was dark outside, and cold too. Clem could see her breath. Well, almost anyway. It was so dark out. Wellington had almost no streetlights because they didn't want to look like a beacon in the woods.

While she was walking, Clementine felt a tug on her arm, and then metal on her.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me." Oh. It was Kim. She turned on the light that was installed in her Pipboy. She looked scared, or worried at the least. Sarah was there behind her. How long had they been a team?

"Clem. It's about the #noises my Pipboy was making earlier today." Kim's eyes widened, and she had to force the next few words out of her mouth. "I was able to backtrace them. They're coming from underground."

* * *

"I make a great ally, Clementine. But I also make a fierce enemy. I want your next words to be very careful." Cathy's glare felt like it was going right through Clementine. It wasn't worth risking it. It really wasn't.

Clementine opened up about what she could. The motor inn. Savannah. She skipped over Lee's death. She briefly talked about her time with Christa, like they had spent no time together at all, and up until she decided she was otherkin. She stopped the story there, telling them she just traveled with the cabin group until they made it to Wellington, finding Emilie and Kim along the way. The less Cathy knew, the better.

Her stare was still like knives.

Cathy chuckled. "You missed one thing. You are a wolf." Clementine's heart was in her throat, and it was pounding vigorously. Cathy knew. "This notebook exists because of you, little girl." She held up the closed notebook, which gave Cathy's most intimate thoughts about people that lived in Wellington.

Without a moment's hesitation, Clementine got up from the couch, and left the room without saying a word. Cathy knew something about Clementine. Something more than she could get from Luke, Rebecca or Jane.

There were secrets inside that notebook. but what?

Chapter 17. End

Survivors remaining- 9


	19. Beach Time and Sunny Days

Chapter 18- Beach Time and Sunny Days

Cathy eventually interviewed everyone else in the group. She got around to Sarah, then Kim, Mike and finally Emilie. She hadn't done Emilie yet. They had already been at Wellington for about a week. After Cathy's interview with Clementine, Cathy just...stopped. She didn't call anyone for interviews, and actually, no one saw her until two days later. Interviews were conducted again swiftly, and Cathy caught up with Emilie.

"Hello." Said Cathy. Emilie sat up straight in her chair, her hands clenched together, resting on her lap. Her corset was a pure white once more, and only the faintest of red could be seen if one were close up. Blood was so hard to wash out.

"Hel-" Emilie began talking, but Cathy put her fingers to her temple in pain. She was clenching her jaw, and grunting. Emilie's jaw dropped, and goosebumps rose on her neck.

"Is there a problem?" Emilie asked, as Cathy was knocking over glasses and books, stomping just her left foot; none else, and spitting on the floor.

"You possess great power."

* * *

Clementine walked down the road, thinking of her future in Wellington. She was in a very hostile environment. There was something very, very wrong with Cathy. Perhaps if Clementine caught it earlier they could have left Wellington. If something is too good to be true...it very well may be.

She walked up the porch stairs of the house they are living in, and opened the door. Kenny was packing bags in the house, alone.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Clementine asked.

"Packing."

"Packing for _what?_" Kenny jumped up from the bags and looked at Clem with a smile.

"It's been relaxing this past week. Besides the scares that Cathy has given us all, I'd say it's been a pretty good time. But that got me thinkin', Clem. We are going on vacation and taking a break from the apocalypse!" He said. Clementine shot him a nervous look. But after thinking it over, it was a pretty good idea.

"Allright. Where are we going?" Clementine responded. She picked up her flower backpack and put it on her back. She was going to pack her own bag.

"Swimmin'. "

"Are you crazy? There's no water in Wellington and there sure as hell isn't a lake close by! What are you thinking, Kenny?"

"You'll see." Clementine made her way upstairs into her and Emilie's room. She was on the bed, reading a book about asylums.

"Why hello Clementine!" Emilie was wearing her iconic stockings, along with a t-shirt over her corset. She hadn't dressed for the day yet. She had smidgens of red around her mouth.

"Emilie, what were you eating?" Asked Clementine. Emilie smiled, and in between her teeth were red specs as well.

"Why, I'm eating my precious red crayons!" She laughed. Of course. The red crayons! They were so important to Emilie, why not have them become a part of her? In the asylum, they were the last leg for her to stand on, and the red crayon helped her write her precious book. Her dietary choices were getting increasingly odd, however. "You should try a red crayon sometime, Clementine. I think they have a lot of protein." This was certainly new.

"Um...no thanks." Clementine said. "We should go. Kenny is packing bags for us."

Emilie took off her t-shirt and put on the bottom part of the dress in her iconic Opheliac Deluxe Edition album cover.

* * *

The group did not put up any fight with Kenny's beach day proposal. The group had changed into their bathing suits early and stole one of Cathy's cars on reserve, they had an excruciatingly long car ride to the nearest lake. "This'll take us hours you know" Clementine muttered in the back, they were squished together like a clown car.

"We shouldn't have taken the Beetle, despite Rebecca's hatred." Jane wined.

"I already told you, MY first love was killed in a Hummer" Rebecca tries to move, desperate to hit Jane.

"I can feel Luke's heartbeat in my womb" Mike was squished against the window, unable to breathe besides slight gasps.

"Right back at you, long, tall, and muscular" His fingers bent to tip his fedora, but his arm was trapped under Rebecca's large arms. "Can you move your arms Rebecca?"

Rebecca gave Luke a death stare, the black totem. "If I had anywhere to put them- I still wouldn't"

Kenny paid no attention to the unholy amount of people crammed in the back, besides the occasional arm outstretching. The sweat from the hot car ride fueled the tank of the car- allowing them to travel for 8 nights and 8 days. It was a miracle of epic proportions.

"We're here! The Wellington Reservoir!" Kenny stretched, the first bit of clean air in a week.  
"Uh Kenny, they have a don't cross line right here." Clementine wiggled. Kenny froze in his spot, unable to move.

"I'm sorry guys, we can't do this" He put his hat back on and got in the car.

"WHAT?" Rebecca's belly tinged orange. "YOu had us in that fucking car for 8 DAYS. I am not stepping in that car until my arms get SOAKED!" Rebecca stormed ahead, passing the sign.

"I…. I have a traumatic memory involving police crossing lines… I can't share it with you. Or all of your heads will explode" He looked up with a glint in his eye. He spoke with such sincerity and remorse. Clementine turned back, against the group ascending the stairs.

"I'll wait with you Kenny" Clementine got in the car, and Kenny smiled. The Wellington Reservoirs was unexpectedly dry. The group marched together, Kim leading aside Jane. Kim was bragging about her newest pipboy upgrade. "So what this does, is it calculates how much food we have and trades it for #social #media #likes." Kim clicked the large 15 lbs button, and her Pipboy blipped a dozen times.

"Wow, technology has never been more advanced" Jane glanced in the distance. The small puddles were less than ankle deep, but the sunrise was glinting, blinding the group. Jane sauntered ahead. "What do you think happened here?"

"Someone drank all the water…." Sarah splashed in the puddles, Luke chased after her laughing.

"Room for a third?" Rebecca sprinted off, her belly swaying in the wind. Jane tiptoed towards the puddle.

"It doesn't #bite." Kim remarked, giving her a friendly touch on the shoulder.

"I know, I know. To be honest… I don't know how to swim."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You'll be a natural." Kim smiled. Jane felt a connection, one she hadn't felt since her best friend Mike went to 3rd base with her. Jane took a step forward, and like quicksand she was slowly sucked into the ground.

"Ah HELP!" Jane's leg twisted, and snapped, the puddle devoured her entire leg and she was slowly being dragged lower and lower. Kim had turned around at the wrong moment of course, and she left to chit chat with Emilie.

"MY LEG IT'S- it's BROKEN!" Jane was clawing at the ground, emitting a blood curdling scream. Jane's hand had been entirely grinded down, but she still had hope. She reached for her sling, her handy sling.

Jane swirled it and threw it in Rebecca's direction. "Rebecca!" SHE screamed, hoping somebody, ANYONE would hear her. The rope brushed against Rebecca's leg, but he brushed it off. Under her breath he sighed, "Damn rats" And continued to stare in the complete opposite direction as Jane.

Jane's entire body had been sucked down by this ordinary puddle. She gasped, and for one moment Sarah locked eyes with her. But she was dead, and everyone had noticed just a little too late.

"Oh my god! JANE!" Sarah ran, at full speed towards the puddle, attempting to pull her out but she fell all the way down. Leaving not a trace behind.

"Sarah hunny… There's nothing we could've done." Rebecca shielded her eyes.

"Survival of the fittest! That's just the way it is." Luke tips his fedora, a tear falls down. Despite the scowls, the rest of the group mourned for an entire 2 minutes and continued as always.

* * *

Sarah and Emilie were playing in the water, passing the beach ball leisurely. The rest of the group had pulled out the lawn chairs they found conveniently already there. Luke reached in his back pocket, "Hey! I accidently brought some steaks from Wellington!"

Kim scoffed, "Yeah but did you happen to bring a microwave?" She fiddled with her pipboy, unimpressed. Luke reached deep into his pockets, swirling around making a few more than lewd faces.

"Here we go!" With a tug, he pulled out a fully functioning 2008 Nexgrill Evolution 5-Burner Stainless Steel Gas Grill with Side Burner and Infrared Technology (only available at Home Depot.)

"Well I'll be my grandmas bread and butter!" Rebecca rubbed her swollen stomach, "Lil Becca has been starving! Say! We haven't eaten in weeks!" Suddenly the group remembered they were in stage 2 of extreme starvation.

"Well if any of you have some propane lying around, we can finally get around to this!" Luke inspected the grill while the entire group checked their swimsuits. No one had any propane. Sarah looked confused though.

"Uh what's propane?" Sarah was still splashing in the puddles, when she heard a whisper.

"Propane… Is all around you" a man with an odd accent appeared. He looked off into the sunset "I'm Hank Hill. This right here is a propane reserve." The group was shocked to not even have noticed this intruder, but their guard went down when he began drinking the puddles.

"How'd you get here!?" Rebecca stood in front of Sarah. Hank smiled, flashing the classic anime glasses glint.

"I am always here" The man left as soon as he arrived, it seemed he stayed here to drink puddle water and to chit chat. Luke threw his hat into the air.

"You know what this means!" Luke poured the propane into the grill. "Zambie burgers a la mode!" The group attempted to throw their hats in the air too, but no one else even owned any.

The group had a fantastic beach day, full of music, laughter and great food. But in the darkness lied Clementine and Kenny, who hadn't eaten in ages.

"Maybe we could walk around a bit?" Clementine pressed against the cold glass.  
"That sounds like a good idea. Just don't let us cross that line." Kenny said while cracking open a can of tomato juice. It was the only thing they had to eat while the group got to enjoy real food. At least Emilie kept a stash with her at all times now that they got to Wellington. Clem opened the car door.

"Thanks for taking us out here." Clementine said. The beach day had seemed amazing, although Clem had never left the car with Kenny. Some things were better in hindsight. Kenny passed the can of tomato juice to Clem, and she slugged some down.

Kenny smiled. "There ain't nothin better than a-"

"Beach day!" Clementine finished the sentence with him. They both chuckled, reminiscing old times.

"Oh Clem, we're so close we finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches!" They both finished. They were laughing so hard, so hard that all the noise echoed off the trees around them. Kenny's bellowing laugh sent ripples through the puddles around them and the group enjoying their day. He wouldn't stop laughing. In fact, he was laughing even harder. The ripples suddenly stopped in the puddles, and the one where Jane met her watery grave shook. The water inside that puddle drained down the hole, and a moment of silence met Clem and Kenny, and everyone splashing around in the puddles. Suddenly, with great force, water shot out of the puddle, propelling Jane's dead body into the air. The group watched in awe, as Jane's body flew through the sky as if she were a swan. She flew gracefully for a corpse. The body's flight soon met its end as she plummeted down onto Luke's 2008 Nexgrill Evolution 5-Burner Stainless Steel Gas Grill with Side Burner and Infrared Technology (only available at Home Depot.) Rebecca let out a cry, most of them had eaten but Jane ruined all of the second helpings they were all looking forward to.

"Oh that damn Jane! She always ruins everything!" Said Luke. He wasn't aware of who she was, but the feeling of her royally screwing things up sat deep within him. All that was left was food for Clementine and Kenny.

Kim shook her head. "Sometimes we have to make hard decisions. Things that we can't take back." She turned on the Pipboy and pressed some buttons. She pressed a button that had 100+LB on it and Jane's body disappeared, along with the food cooking on the grill. There was no food for Clementine or Kenny. Her Pipboy was going crazy. "Look at all these likes I'm getting! Oh #yeah!" She yelled.

Kenny's jaw dropped. Such frivolous things such as the line could not matter in a time like this. A body had emerged from the puddle! He ran ahead of Clementine, and as his foot stepped over that line, the entire world shook.

"Is this an earthquake?" Shouted Rebecca. Her pregnant belly was bouncing in between the shakes.

"No. It is something worse." Kenny responded. "I'm sorry." A blue light came from Kenny, and the entire group went blind as they felt the ground shift from under them. A large boom is heard from the ground, and as the sight came back to everyone's' eyes, a large hole sat where the puddles were. In the air...was a bulldozer.

"Incoming! Everyone run!" Yelled Mike. The bulldozer was not as graceful as Jane was, and it fell _much _faster. In the distance, it fell on its wheels but crushed dozens of trees under it. Running to the scene of the incident, Clementine saw that blood was leaking from under all the rubble. In the pool of blood was a name tag. Clementine picked it up and read the name on it out loud.

HANK HILL. ARLEN, TX.

It turned out that man was not only helping them, but in this whole time he was watching them from the trees. Perhaps he wanted some food. Or something more. They would never know. No one even had a second to react to anything. Hank's death, Jane's death, the attack of the sonic booms and the bulldozers. Not even Jane's best friend in the whole world, Mike, could react. That's just how things were now.

Chapter 18. End

Survivors Remaining- 8


	20. Power of the Rose

Chapter 19- Power of the Rose.

Upon further investigation, it turned out that the bulldozer was actually functional. It was a gift from Jane and Hank's graves. Rebecca volunteered to take it back to Wellington alone, and when she was met with protest letting a pregnant woman go off alone, she responded that she was used to this line of work, and that she didn't get those arms from nowhere.

And so, Kenny sat in the car driving, with Clementine in the passenger seat. It was certainly less crowded. Jane was gone, and Rebecca was making her way back to Wellington on her own. The car was silent. That was yet another death in the group, and the question 'How many more?' could not be answered on its own. Only time would tell.

Clementine was tearing up.

"Hey. Don't you worry." Kenny said. He turned to her, and put his arm on her shoulder. "Hank was a great guy. He's the reason we made it as far as we did today. We can't ever thank him enough." He smiled.

"That's not it." She said. "I don't feel safe at Wellington." The tears were streaming down her face. After what had just happened to them, they still had to go back and explain what happened to Cathy. She would probably be wondering where they are right now, although Kenny did leave her a note, he heated his I's just like any hunty would.

In the middle of their serious conversation, Luke took out a bag of chips and opened them. The ruffling of the bag was the only thing that could be heard, and Luke was chewing so loudly. No one had ever taught him any matters! He would surely get a dragging once they made it back to Wellington.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

"Luke! Can that wait?" Clementine snipped at him . He threw his doritos out the window.

"Oh my god! Can I live?" He yelled back. He had a scowl on his face in the back seat. "This is oppression in it's worst form. This is AMERICA, of the FREE." Kenny laughed.

"OH no. It's not America no more, it's AmericOURS." Kenny was driving, but he hadn't once glanced at the road. Several small children were in the middle of the lane but no one noticed, he killed them all instantly. Kenny looked back at Clem, a concerned look. "You okay Clemmy?" The rest of the group continued as normal, most had dozed off. Kenny didn't look at the road and continued steering with his feet. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you having your first 'girl time'?"

Clementine's face quickly turned a shade of Emilie. She gasped and covered her mouth, "No! I don't even know what that is!" She tried to hide in shame but there was nowhere to go. At the most unlucky time, Rebecca's face appeared in the windshield. She was staring at Clementine, her face reminiscent to Björk or Sky Lee.

"I remember my first." Rebecca looked into the window, the passing scenery slowly changing. Her head had manifested in the window from thin air.

"First period?" Clementine didn't really want to know.

"No… my first pregnancy."

* * *

SOME TIME AGO.

Rebecca and Alvin were scavenging for supplies, her baby bump slightly showing. They were running so low on food, and since she was eating for two, perhaps more, they would need some food right away. They were at their local Chuck E Cheese, there would be so much food there if it wasn't already found.

"I'm starvin, hun." Rebecca moaned. She would really love some leftover pizza, even feathers would be good to eat. The tickets were a wonderful source of protein too, they used to keep her full for ages as a kid. It was part of her mama's special recipe, recipes that she would never give up. Alvin was rummaging around the coin machines, perhaps they'd find some delicious treats in there as well.

"If I don't get some food soon...I'm gonna start eating everything I see." Her arms were somehow deflated in her desperate hunger. No bulging arms, no nothing. Things were getting bad. Alvin used to love to fondle her strong, cattle like arms. But now, they were like overcooked Maruchan ramen noodles. In fact, not even Maruchan. They were more like Top Ramen noodles. They were truly flaccid, and every time Alvin looked at them for more than three seconds, he would vomit. Not even Maruchan. What a spectacle.

Rebecca was gnawing on the little lunch tables, hoping to suckle on some old dried pizza cheese. There was always nutrition in those. But then, their prayers were answered. She saw it. The Chuck E Cheese ticket blaster. There would be so many tickets in it. Rebecca ran over, her small stomach bumping into Alvin.

"Get me in here right now." She commended him. Alvin did what she said. Any lip from him, and she could would rip him a new one. Those pregnancy hormones were getting to her. But getting in the way of her tickets would be certain death.

The vacuum powered up, and the precious tickets shot out. It was heaven on earth. They were so good, and they kept you so full, as long as one didn't get a paper cut, or eat too many. Rebecca was no stranger to constipation as a child. The tickets really riled her up, they did. She was bumping into the walls of the blaster, but she didn't care. She was being ticket blasted. It wasn't until the glass inside cracked when things went wrong.

The air was so hot in there, she remembered. She banged against the machine, sliding her hands all around the spicy tickets. "That's how I like it!" Just then she slammed her stomach against the wall, an act of exhibitionism against the glass. When a cord snapped. The ticket machine turned over on its side. The lightbulb had popped during the catastrophe, leaving Rebecca stuck, in the dark. She waited for Alvin, for days. Even though after the first hour she knew he had gone. Where? Was none of her concern. Why? Was a bigger issue. The little ticket tube turned into her little ticket HELL.

She counted the tickets, there were so many tickets in there with her. She didn't know how much time had passed, but her voice felt numb from screaming. 82 tickets. She had been sure she fell asleep 3 times, now for how _long _she did not know. She had become terribly thirsty, probably about a day later. She tried drinking the sweat off her clothing, but no luck. The tickets… they stared at her. She felt near death, like on the line of life and death itself. The tickets had begun to decompose, sealing her ironic fate. The smell of rotten paper burned a hole through her nose- debilitating her of her sense of smell. She touched her tongue, it was cracked and rigid. She needed water. She hummed a song to herself, wondering where Alvin was and if he was thinking of her. She prayed, she prayed hard, but the lord offered her no mercy that night. She was desperate, pleading with the gods! Someone had to release her of her torture! A light shone down, offering her a way out of the vending machine. It led her downwards, down to the darkest place she had ever known. Much darker than the vending machine. Rebecca was met with a voice, one that spoke with guile.

"And why should I release you?" The voice cracked. Rebecca's body was nonexistent. Just her thoughts were alive.

"Because I am with child." Rebecca tried to look around but she learned quickly she had no eyes.

"And If you were to choose between your child's life and yours? Who would you pick?" Rebecca looked down, she knew what to say.

"Mine" The voice was not as shocked as Rebecca was to say that. She meant to say the child's but for some reason in this plane she could not lie. The voice laughed, and laughed.

"Then you shall continue to live… forever…. cursed to birth yourself for all eternity!" WIth that the world all spun back to the ticket machine. She was alive, once again! Trapped, once again. She felt something odd though, something- suddenly her stomach grew 10x sizes. It bloomed all at once. The ticket machine felt an immense amount of pressure, a struggle between the metal and her stomach. POP. The machine had cracked open. Steam, moisture, scent all poured from the tomb. A baby's cry pierced the previously silent room. Rebecca stood over her other dead body. She had just squeezed out a 34 year old woman out of her avocado hole. She was soaked in blood, and tickets. She wiped her cheek, and rubbed her equally pregnant stomach, to leave the Chuck E. Cheese a new woman.

* * *

Clementine stared in astonishment, she was the only one to hear what happened to Rebecca. Her story. Her struggle. Her deal. Clementine was the only one to know. Rebecca's face eventually faded from the window. Perhaps this was all planned. She would take the bulldozer home, and then contact her telepathically. It was the perfect crime in a way. If anyone else found out...there would be fallout. Clementine's Ascension was enough to deal with anyway.

Clementine decided that she needed some relaxing ambience for the rest of the ride home. She turned on the radio, and the blissful static emanated from the radio. The frequency was on 97.5 AM. The static from the radio was so soft, and it felt like there were mini-people inside it all shushing the entire car. Clementine found herself dozing off to the blissful static. It was beautiful, really.

Luke sat up. "Can we change the station, please? I don't like this static." His fedora was over his eyes, looking mysterious. She turned around in the seat.

"No. I like this station." She responded. Luke was not getting any radio privileges after abandoning them after they got so close to Wellington. He wasn't even in the passenger seat. How dare he overstep his bounds? This wasn't his decision. Luke was an asshole.

"Clementine, seriously. We just had a great beach day, are you really going to ruin it?" He retorted. The nerve of him! Clementine frowned.

"Shut the hell up Luke! I don't care about this beach day. 97.5 is the best station to listen to the static! I've been at this just as long as you have, but somehow I know my shit better." Responded Clementine. "What station do you want, anyway?"

"I want 106.1. They have more of a calming tune for me." That was it for Clem. 106.1 had the most obnoxious ring to it, and she was not having any of it. 97.5 was the best station on the radio. Clementine ignored his pestering requests to change the radio's frequency.

"Clementine! I swear if you don't change it I'll do it myself! This just ain't right. The discrimination against men must be stopped. No one gets how hard it is to be me in society." He said, while tears are streaming down his face. "It's because I'm a man, right?" He continued. "You know what? Forget it." Just then, Luke jumped up through the seat, hitting into Emilie and Kim, who cried out in pain and changed the radio. Clementine knocked his hand back, and the entire upper part of his body hit into Kenny, who swerved off the road.

"Woah! Everybody hold on!" He said in a cliché matter. The entire group was yelling as Kenny was weaving in between trees, and at the fact of how horrid 106.1's static was. Clementine was right after all. 97.5 was way better. Although, that didn't matter. In a second it would all be over. Their car ride of terror stopped abruptly when Kenny rammed the Beetle right through the walls of Wellington. Their 8 day and 8 night road trip was over, and even though the vehicle was down two people, still no one had a good time. Rebecca came running out of the house, her leg muscles almost as swole as her arm muscles.

"My lord, hunnies! Talk about an explosive entrance." She shouted. The wall was broken, and Cathy was standing behind Rebecca. She was scowling.

"You broke the Wellington Statue." Was all Cathy managed to say. Clementine looked down, and saw crumbled stone all over.

"Oh no. We didn't even see a statue!" Clementine explained. Cathy walked over to the car, reached under the front hood and picked up a ruined statue. It was as big as a jelly bean. Clementine was covering her mouth in surprise. It was almost completely shattered.

"This statue was of the man who founded our wonderful town. in 1818, Ephraim Wilcox settled here. And it was the start of something new. Everything he worked for was of course completely destroyed with the impending apocalypse and all, but this helped the townspeople, helped them hope that one day we could have something lasting. This can't be possible with some people in your group. Especially since you stole one of the vehicles on reserve here, and on top of that you couldn't even bring all nine of you back; Edith, bring out the table." Edith rolled out a table with seven roses on it. Cathy picked up the first rose, and held it up to the group, who all formed a shoulder to shoulder line.

"Here on this table rests seven roses. Seven of you will be staying here at Wellington with us. The eighth person shall be packing their bags and leaving today. To start. this has been such a crazy few weeks with you nine- well, eight now. But I know for the rest of my life I will never forget it. That is why this first rose will go to...Clementine." Cathy explained. Clementine showed a relieved look on her face. She walked up to cathy. "Will you accept this rose?" Cathy asked.

"Of course I will." Clementine said. Cathy smiled at her.

Cathy picked up the second rose, and held it up in the air. She studied the group's nervous looks, this was the power of the rose. It would likely be deciding the rest of their lives.

"Emilie." Emilie smiled. She would be getting the second rose!

"Will you accept this rose?" Cathy said, staring straight into Emilie's eyes.

"Why yes!" Emilie exclaimed. There were only five roses left, and six survivors. Fate spun the wheel on whether they live or die. Someone's end was coming, and it was coming swiftly. Cathy picked up the third rose. She smiled yet again.

"Rebecca." Rebecca walked up to Cathy.

"Will you accept this rose?" Asked Cathy.

"I'd love to." She responded. Cathy was enjoying this sick game. This wasn't an episode of The Bachelorette, it was serious. But Cathy gave no fucks. The fourth rose was given out quickly to Sarah, who then stood a bit closer to Clementine. The fifth rose was given to Kim. Luckily for Mike, he was to receive the sixth rose.

After this, it was down to Kenny and Luke. Both of them have caused their own number of problems in and out of Wellington, and how much of it was known to Cathy could not be told. Suspenseful music started to play from Edith's stereo in order to set the mood.

"Now, I know this has been quite the turn of events for you all, and this decision was not made easily. Both of you have been able to offer what you could in the time that you were here, but since Luke arrived, he has not stopped ranting about SJWs. He smells really bad, eats nothing but taquitos and Mountain Dew, and has the IQ of a rock. But regardless, he has helped the town get hot water. Kenny is a strong man, and he was able to hold and carry heavy things for people around town, for example the time he helped lug around ten-thousand pillows at once for Edith." Edith smiled at Kenny, who then mouthed a thank you. Her earmuffs were particularly happy as well. Kenny and Luke though, were both at their wits end with this terribly long ceremony, they had gone pale in the face and both of them were shaking.

"But in the end, there is only one rose left. One of you will be going home today." Cathy looked down solemnly, contemplating her decision one last time, before it could never be changed again. She said her next few words with a frown on her face.

"Luke." Kenny's tears could not be stopped, even if there were cement in his eyes they would not be stopped. It was over for him.

"Will you accept this rose, Luke?" She asked. Luke looked back to Kenny, his fedora once again covering his eyes, although they could see his face was wet. If the fedora were alive, it would surely be crying tears of Anti-SJW energy. His fedora was almost bobbing on his head, in a way. Clementine looked away from it, gagging. Luke really had to get rid of that thing.

"Yes. I will." He said. Cathy turned her attention to Kenny. Whose eyes were also tearing up.

"I'll see myself out." Kenny said.

"No! You can't go!" Clementine pouted. "I just found you again! You can't go!" It only made it worse for Kenny. He turned away from Clementine.

"Hunty...I've gone too far. I can't be here anymore.I'm too dangerous to everyone around me." He said. He took off his hat, and gave it to Clementine. "You take good care of this now, okay? I'll miss you so much, sweet pea. You keep slaying at twerk ball, okay?" He made his way to the gate, where Edith gave him his things. It all happened too fast.

"Kenny! NO! You can't go!" Clementine was running after him, but two guards were holding her back. She was howling at the sky in despair. Kenny was gone. The group was in an uproar. Emilie had her fists clenched, as if she was going to fight all of Wellington for what they had just done to their group.

"You bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Clementine said. Clementine was growling and snarling at Cathy, her wolf senses activating for the first time in ages. Cathy wasn't smiling when she turned away, but as she did, Clementine swore that she saw the sides of Cathy's mouth tilt upward. She turned at the rest of the group, who couldn't even look at her or themselves. Most of them had their eyes closed. Sarah was on the ground, trying to forget what just happened. All of their lives were saved at the cost of another.

"Clementine, don't fight it. It's the law of the rose." Emilie said. "Rose, rose, rose, red will I ever see thee wed?" She was singing now, a tune of an old time..

"Emilie's right. You can't fight the law of the roses. They're #like, totally #final!" Kim said.

Chapter 19. End.

Survivors Remaining- 7


	21. Prank Day

Chapter 20: Prank Day

It was the next day, and Clementine had not left her bed yet. The light shined through the window, waking Clementine from her sweet slumber. She had awoken from a nice dream, she tried to recall it when she felt a shock to her entire system. Cold water had drenched her!

"Aiiieeeeee!" Clementine squealed, she jumped from her bed.

"Lace up your corsets, it's Prank Day xD" Emile peered over her, holding a classicly stylish bucket.

"Where'd you get that nice bucket?" Clementine pointed. "Oh yeah, and what's Prank Day?"

"Prank Day you ask?" Emilie hummed, and dropped the bucket. "Why Prank Day is only the most widely celebrated and widely loved holiday throughout the year!" She smirked, and fished around in her corset. Emilie pulled out a nice stack of sweatshirts, and handed Clem one.

"When did you make these?" She opened her sweatshirt, revealing large print 'PRANK DAY' alongside each of their faces personalized.

"I ordered them online of course!" Emilie exclaimed- Clem didn't question it. "Now Prank Day, famously known as May 16th, is a day of distrust- deceit- and worst of all… The hunty bond is broken." Emilie smiled, as Clementine gasped- her sweatshirt and all of the ink had stained her! "Never trust a hunty on PRANK DAY!" Emilie ran out of the room cackling and snorting.

Clementine had changed clothes, but she now sported a trendy amount of ink splotches. Kim was scavenging the fridge, with the same amount of passion she used to have scavenging before the…. She couldn't even remember anymore. It had been so long since any of them had even encountered a walker.

"What are you doing Kim?" Clementine asked, striding into the kitchen.

"Replacing all of the food in here with spoiled onions, it'll be so funny!" Clementine had no more shits to give today, and continued through the house.

Sarah was sitting at the dining room table, alone.

"Hey Sarah." Said Clementine. She looked up at her, and smiled.

"Hey Clementine." Said Sarah. It was unknown how long Sarah had been sitting alone, but she was thinking about something.

"Get a load of this Prank Day, huh?" Clementine smirked, but Sarah rolled her eyes.

"No. I don't want to do it. I'm tired, and I don't want to participate in Prank Day." Sarah said solemnly.

Clementine frowned at her. "Are you sure? It sounds like some excellent trolling will be going on today!" She said. Any attempts to cheer Sarah up were pointless. It didn't work.

Rebecca tumbled down the stairs, her head and stomach banging on the floor.

"Ow!" Rebecca shouted. "Someone put butter on the stairs!" She removed her behemoth sized arm from the wall, which now had a hole in it. "Uhoh…" She said.

"Haha! You fell for my prank! XD" Kim shouted. Sometime between Clem and Emilie making their way down the stairs and Clementine talking to Sarah, Kim had managed to coat the entire staircase in butter.

"You fucking flop ass!" Rebecca shouted. "That hurt!"

"#UMadBro?" Kimmy snickered. It was the best prank yet! "Try to top that one, fatty!" Kim laughed as she made her way out of the house. She was off to some other trolly endeavors.

"Oh my god. Clem, we have to get back at Kim! She is going to win Prank Day if we don't do something. What do you have in mind?" Clementine put her hand on her chin. This activated special thinking powers that made her think faster, and more than Kim.

"Oh I know just what we're gonna do." Clementine was smirking, and just for a split second, Emilie swore that she saw a bit of a troll face appear on her.

Clementine did a wolf jump past the butter covered stairs, and made her way into the bathroom. "Why Clementine, whatever do you have in mind?" Emilie asked Britishly.

"This is Kim's mouthwash, right?" Clementine held up a bottle with blue liquid in it, and it had Kim's name tag over it.

"Yes, I believe it is." The proof clearly wasn't in the pudding for Emilie!

"Well, I have just the idea. We are going to switch the mouthwash in here with a little bit of...antifreeze." Clementine chuckled. It was going to be the best prank any second grader has ever pulled!

The two hid behind the shower curtain, awaiting eagerly for a certain someone to enter the room. The door opened, and the two held their breath. They peered through the cracks of the shower curtain- only to see Rebecca pulling down her pants and squatting over the toilet. The two said nothing as she violently shat. She left and the two could finally breathe- despite really not wanting to. Just as the two began to speak the door creeped open. They heard the distinct sound of Kim's hoof feet- and didn't breathe a word.

Kim brushed her teeth vigorously, _she must've been a trained athlete_ thought Clem. Finally the moment they had all anticipated had come. Kim began to drink the bottle of mouthwash- in its entirety. Neither of them tried to stop her. Kim finished her drink with a large burp- and the two girls were extremely worried she would drop dead at any moment. Kim left the bathroom and Emilie and Clem could finally discuss the situation. "We can't tell her" Clem said taking deep breathes of fresh air.

"No, no." Emilie clearly was just as worried as Clem "We have to tell her- she will die!"

After much discussion the two waited for Kim to die.

* * *

Kim was happily digging a hole in the backyard. She had a cute shirt tied around her waist- purely for fashion reasons of course. She looked off into the distance- Emilie and Clem glanced at her from afar- clearly up to something. Kim finally put her final touches- a pit of spikes fit for a king! She had noticed that Mike had been sad since Jane and Hank's death. He was clearly attached to Hank or something. She had the perfect prank! She quickly sealed the top of the pit with leaves, and then placed a picture of Jane. Jane was best friends with him- he would definitely fall for this!

Mike jogged towards Kim, waving his arms. Kim hid her shovel behind her large ass. "Hey Mike!" He had come just a little too early.

"Hi Kim! Happy Prank Day!" He had a cute smile she thought. "What- what's that?" Mike seemed very speculative at the photo lying a few feet away.

"I dunno, what's it look like?" Kim tried to hide her smile.

Mike creeped closer to the pitt- and gasped! It was his beloved in the flesh! "Jane? What are you doing standing on those leaves?"

Kim's years of ventriloquism had finally paid off. "Oh Mike! I didn't die in that puddle!" Mike had already been in tears. "I came back to you- so I could tell you something… Something I always wanted to say…" Mike creeped closer and closer to the pitt. "Mike…" He gazed into the pictures eyes. "You're the best friend I ever had" Mike fell at that moment.

"Friendzoned againnnnn" He screamed as he fell. A drum shattering scream erupted from the pitt. The sound of bones and blood almost covered the cries from Mike. Kim peered over into the pit- a voluptuous bucket was raised above Mike. He glanced up, despite hardly being able to breathe. Red liquid cascaded down the pitt- waterboarding Mike where he laid. Kim smiled.

"You've been ######TOMATOED!" She snapped a picture on her pipboy- uploading it to her millions of walker followers. Later the photo was trending on instagram. Kim walked away from the pit, laughing at her expert level trolling.

Cathy Munsch watched from the window, chuckling at the prank Kim had just unleashed onto her group member, Mike.

"I think I should do some pranks of my own…" Cathy pondered to herself. Oh, and pranks she did. Classic whoopie cushions, shaving cream on the hand and tickling the nose with a feather. Oh it was a grand, grand time! Cathy was surpassing even Kimmy, the queen of pranks on this Prank Day!

"I think its time I unleashed one last, final prank to rightfully earn my spot as Prank Day Queen. Cathy had reigned Prank Day Queen for a long time, and she wasn't going to let a random like Kim Kardashian steal it from under her. She rubbed her hands together evilly, ready to unleash one final prank unto Wellington.

* * *

The group found themselves in a congregation hall, called by Cathy. She was to announce the Prank Day Queen of 20XX. It had been a rather quick Prank Day, and Clementine's efforts to thwart Kim's plans had failed, clearly.

"It is my absolute pleasure to announce the Prank Day Queen. It was a tough day, of priceless pranks, and harmless jokes everyone did to each other. Cathy smiled. She loved Prank Day. In the entire history of Prank Day, Cathy had only accidentally killed a few dozen people. Accidents happen!

Cathy took out a matchbook, and lit the match.

The entire town hall exploded.

In the ruins of the fire, Cathy was laughing hysterically. "Oh yall! This is the best prank yet! I love this so damn much!" Assorted members of Wellington ran from the ruins, covered in what looked like liquid fire. The smell of burnt flesh filled the sky. The only other thing in the air were the screams of the people.

Cathy saw one person in particular run by her, with the skin melting off of their face, leaving nothing but a skeleton's skull.

"Wow. Looks like no one here knows how to take a joke!" Said Cathy, laughing. The people still poured from the building, a blockade of bodies sealed the only exit. The windows were slightly cracked, people shoved past another to get a glimpse of air. She had locked all the windows- apart of the prank- and laughed. She teased them with just a glimpse of hope- while they wasted their time the fires would soon consume them.

A man burst from the exit- bodies flung across the front patio. "WHat have you done?!" He screamed as Cathy locked eyes with him. His face was wiped clean off- he looked like an egg. "MY face! Its back in the building.. please help me" The life in his eyes faded, he dropped cold dead. Well hot dead because the fire killed him.

* * *

"IT'S A PRANK!" The funeral was held feet away from the once dignified city hall. Cathy lifted her veil and gave a cheesy smile. The victims families chuckled- they appreciated a good pranking like anyone else. Despite a few boos Cathy strode on- confident in her place as Prank Queen.

Chapter 20. End.

Survivors Remaining- 7


	22. Prank Day II

Prank Day II

May 16th 20XX,

prank 2

(prăngk)

_tr.v._ **pranked**, **prank·ing**, **pranks**

To decorate or dress ostentatiously or gaudily: _was pranked up in his best suit._

Dear Diary,

The prank war has raged on for 8 full hours. Many are wounded, more are dead. The pranks of this day have been the prankiest I have seen yet. Cathy had destroyed an entire section of Wellington, all in the name of a prank! She wanted to be Prank Queen 20XX, but it fell through quickly. Town Hall was exploded, the fire shined in my marble shaped eyes. The repercussions of this event was felt...like an earthquake in a china shop! Today was Hank's funeral (ft. Jane). His body laid there, crushed by the bulldozer. Maybe it was yet another prank set up by the legendary troll Cathy! We don't know. We never will know. The funeral was beautiful, sometimes I want someone to die again so that I can see another funeral such as this one. Hank's coffin was open casket- despite that he was clearly a walker. They all had ceased their pranking in a moment of unanimous peace. Despite over 40 deaths, they were only honoring the main characters. Jane's body didn't get a casket, though, her body laid on the dirt. Hopefully I can get back to you soon, dearest diary. I love you.

~Clementine

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor Richie and Sabrina in holy matrimony" A priest stood beside the coffins, he looked up from his book. "Where are the bride and groom?" He glanced at the coffins, "Oh I don't do these kind of weddings anymore!"

"We hired you for a funeral, not a wedding" Cathy stepped forward. The priest walked away shouting,

"Nope, not today!" The priest left and wasn't seen again.

"Well, I suppose I'll take over" Cathy grinned. Cathy shut Hank's coffin and stood atop it to feel taller. "Hank was a great man" She looked around at the audience. "Although many of us haven't known him for long, we know him and his love for propane resonates through eternity." Cathy locked eyes with Rebecca. "I'm glad we can put aside our differences to honor these heroes." She takes a few steps back, "which is why while all of you put down your guards, I've surrounded this place with WALKERS!" Cathy cackles as the audience gasps. "Happy Prank Day hunties ;)"

Rebecca's eyes were shining during the funeral. She wiped away a tear, thinking about the wonderful propane Hank Hill had to offer. Jane on the other hand, didn't even have a number one album. Flop! Walkers beat on the gates around them, their moans being the only thing they hear.

"Ruh roh!" She shouted, her voice strained. She sprung into action, doing five backflips in the air, landing on Jane's corpse with ease. She drew her katana.

"Let's do this." She said. She hopped around the cemetery like a ninja, swinging her trusty katana through the skulls of the walkers.

"Rebecca! What are these things?" Clementine shouted. They looked familiar, but the had a bit of trouble remembering the dead rising. She would have usually remembered something like this as well, so this was quite the ice breaker for her.

"Stay down love, and don't let them bite you." Rebecca threw her katana forward, it piercing through the head of a walker, killing it instantly. Her pregnant belly bounced and jiggled with her every movement. Her muscles bulged in the hot sun.

"These things are called walkers. And they're going to kill us if we don't fight back. Raise your flag! Higher higher." Rebecca recited the Björk lyrics as if they were implanted into her brain.

She drew the katana from the walker's head, and swung it around behind her, instantly killing another walker. They were beginning to thin out. But, the walkers were hungry. And they were the food.

Clementine drew her gun and fired into the walker's torso. But it kept walking.

"Rebecca! They won't stop!" Clementine said.

"We gotta get outta here!" Kim screamed.

Cathy laughed in the distance, she was levitating on a platform. Cathy turned the morning to nighttime with her pranking powers, the wind went from slightly cold to just a little bit too hot. "Virus protection scanner activated" Cathy's eyes glowed Mcafee red, and at that moment it was no longer a regular Saturday. Sarah grabbed Emilie's hand, she yelled.

"Emilie use your opheliac powers!" She gripped her arm tightly. Rebecca still swung left and right- faster than eyes could blink. She dodged all of Cathy's telekinetic attacks. Emilie had to slightly raise her voice to talk over the action.

"I don't have enough tomato juice in me, we have to make a break for it." She lifted Sarah onto her back, and like a mighty horse she ran on all fours into the distance. Rebecca swung at Cathy, but her screen froze! Cathy screamed "Your computer is at risk!" She punched Rebecca right in the uterus.

Rebecca hurled towards the ground at the speed of light- creating a crater just larger than her arms. "You're too weak to fight me Rebecca. Your friends may have fled but I'll hunt them down… every last one of them…. as a prank! :3" Cathy floated over Rebecca's mutilated body. "Hmm smells like… wolf."

* * *

Clementine trekked through the broken streets of Wellington, smoke fogging her vision. Her wolf powers were activating again, and her eyesight grew sharper. Her legs grew stronger, and she moved faster away from the scene.

"Gotta go...don't wanna...get pranked!" Clementine whispered to herself. The streets were all empty, there were no more people around anymore. Could this be the end of Wellington? Everyone had been pranked. And so...Clementine was next.

She felt it on the back of her head. She was being scanned.

"Scheduled scan is running…" Cathy echoed. "Virus detected. Now pranking…" As she hovered closer to Clementine, who was frozen in fear. Cathy shot a missile from her platform, sending it propelling towards Clementine.

"Oh no!" Clementine said. "Don't prank me! No!" She jumped out of the way as the missile hit the ground, blowing up several houses around them, knocking Clementine unconscious.

Cathy levitated above Clementine, whispering to herself.

"Hmm smells like...silicone."

* * *

Beep, beep, beep. Kim was trying to drop some weight from her inventory- she dropped all of the radroach meat she's been saving. Luckily her perception was high- she quickly ducked and sprang into cover. A missile exploded right where she was standing. "Kimmyyyy where are you hidinggggg" Kim equipped her sex-tape-laser, and quickly tweeted an update to her followers. Cathy made a predator-esqe clicking noise with her mouth. K.K. aligned her shot- barely out of sight behind an old 1960's phonebooth. BLING BLING. She received a new like on her Pipboy…. From Cathy! The phonebooth exploded alongside Kim. "I was hoping to get a REAL fight today. I thought you could take on Trixie?" She fired again- permanently deflating one of Kim's boobs.

"Hmm smells like...cheetos"

* * *

Cathy buzzed along, searching for her next victim. She was scanning the houses under her, they were all dead quiet. There was a toppled over bicycle in the middle of the street around a bunch of leveled houses.  
"Oh I got that one good!" She shouted. There was blood around it. Her eyes followed along the blood trail, on and on until she saw a bush with a fedora peeking out of it.

"There you are." She said. She zoomed to the bush, and turned on her flamethrower.

"Owie! Owwww!" Luke said. His neckbeard burned off instantly, and his fedora rolled away.

She left him there, in the street, unconscious.

* * *

Emilie stomped through the streets, beads of sweat running town her hair. Tomato juice mixed with sweat rolled off her head.

"Oh my Opheliac! This is quite the prank, however I don't fancy it quite much." She said Britishly. She was looking ahead and not at the ground, and tripped over a body. "Oh bollocks! Watch where you're going fatass!" But on the ground was her other Opheliac, Clementine.

"Blimey!" She shouted so strongly a tooth fell out. "Let's get you out of here." She kicked Sarah off her back and ran away into the distance with Clementine.

Emilie laid Clementine down on the couch of their house, and she let out a light cough.

"Emilie…?" She whispered. She was so weak, all her limbs were limp.

"Yes, my little Opheliac. It is me. Cathy is pranking us, but I think we may have a chance against her. It is our only chance, and its a chance we will have to take. I remember something similar, when I was escaping that damned asylum. The tea party massacre...quite the risks were taken there with all the other inmates! What a wild night. Killed all the doctors in that corrupt asylum, burnt it right to the gr-"

"Emilie, I didn't ask. What's the plan?" Clementine said, fully awake now at the mention of tea.

"I was hiding in the basement looking for tomato juice, but I found something that could probably help us more than we could ever imagine. She moved her hair around a bunch and took out a large tub of green slime from the compartment in her tomato juice hair.

"Emilie...what is that?" She asked.

"I think its slime from that old channel, Nickelodeon. This...this would be the greatest prank yet. Just the sheer idea of being pranked this bad has me shook hunty!" Emilie hissed with excitement. "It's our only chance. And, its our last chance."

* * *

Cathy flew over her kingdom- searching for a new victim to be pranked. Most of the upper east side was completely incinerated. That's not nearly as bad as what she did to the western side, but that can't be spoken about for legal matters. "Virus Scanning. Virus Scanning."

She frumpled her brow "Error." In the distance she saw smoke from a chimney begin to pollute the town. "Ah, I see. I smell something better all together- tomatoes and glasses." She swooped off into the distance carving her way through the jet black sky.

Emilie was tying a knot, when Clem pulled on her shirt. "I heard something… shhhh she's here." Em grabbed the string and brought to their hiding spot. "This'll avenge those who have fallen" In a single motion the door opened and the string was pulled.

Instant regret filled Clementine's stomach, she yelled out but it was much too late. Sarah stood in the archway, covered to the brim with green slime.

* * *

Cathy arrived at the house, ready to end this prank war once and for all. Instead of her plan of barging in the door, oddly enough, the door was unlocked. She entered the house, as quietly as she could. There were destroyed pieces of wood everywhere, the curtains on the wall were in shreds, some of the floorboards were missing, and the kitchen sink was right where the TV used to be. The house was clear- had her nose betrayed her? The living room wall was now torn down. Cathy was scared for the first time in her life, what kind of monster did this?

She followed the trail of green slime and blood outside of Wellington into the deep of the woods. The deep imprints of giant feet made her tingle. There was something else in Wellington...something more...albeit they were woods, they were still far too quiet…

A _roar_ reverberated through the trees, the echoes bouncing off everything around her. Her heart sat in her throat, as her platform buzzed lowly. She inched closer and closer to the roars. A tiny clearing was ahead, and there was movement in it. When Cathy emerged through the trees, her jaw dropped. There was a giant green person in the clearing, smashing all the trees around them.

"SARAH SMASH!" It shouted. She was covered in a green slime...her glasses no longer red...but green.

* * *

The slime was all over Sarah. She stood there as it slid off her to the ground. Her hair was a mess in the globs of the green mess.

"You...trolled me." She shook.

"Oh god...Sarah I'm so sorry! This was for Cathy, not you!"

"I didn't want to be involved in Prank Day...and you fucking TROLLED me! Do you know what happens when I get trolled? You steampunk fuck?" Sarah's eyes turned red as Emilie watched in horror.

"Sarah we didn't mean for this to happen! Honest!" Clementine pleaded. But, it was no use. Once ice melts, there is no refreezing it. Clementine felt a low rumble through the ground. Something had changed in the past minute or so.

"I'm getting angry…" Sarah whispered. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Her skin became the faintest tint of green, and her muscles grew. "It's too late...run." Sarah grew with immense speed and strength, unseen by any of them before. She became large, bigger than a really big object. She was almost as big as the house itself. She looked like pepe.

Emilie shrieked. "Clementine, run! It's the SULK!" Clementine and Emilie busted ass out of the house, they hopped the wall of Wellington and ran off into the woods, footsteps comparable to explosions followed them. Emilie's chest felt like it was going to explode, how much they ran. But Sarah was not even fazed by the distance they had made.

"Clem, what the fuck happened?" Emilie said.

"I don't know, but I beat my mile time! Four minutes! The Sulk really does that to you!" She shouted back. It was a scary sight, it was. But, they had made their way to a clearing.

"We need to rest. Or I'm going to die!" The Opheliacs took a rest in the clearing, Sulk threw a tree at them. They dived out of the way, slime brushing against Emilie's hair. "Close one hunty!" Emilie said.

They dodged tree after tree, Sarah was trolled, and she wasn't stopping any time soon.

"This is what happens when you troll a girl like me! THIS!" She growled in a demonic type voice. Walkers came out of the forest into the clearing but Sarah stepped on them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The roar shook through the woods.

Just when it couldn't get any worse, Cathy showed up behind Sulk.

Cathy shot repeating missiles towards Sulk, but they didn't even scratch her skin. Emilie was carrying Clem and running, but was quickly chased by The Incredible Sulk! "Get away Sarah! It was just a prank!" Dodging a myriad of trees, Emilie just also barely missed a large swipe from The Sulk. Cathy still shrieked in the distance.

"This is MY prank day!" She shot another series of missiles- this time aimed at Emilie. "Source code detected- deleting cache' her eyes blinked as grenades were launched overhead. Emilie was jumping branch from branch, narrowly avoiding death each time.

"We are almost at the town- hold on Clem!" She kicked it into high gear- but for not long.

"Virus scan completed, restoring to Windows 7." Cathy stopped running and began charging some power. The Sulk paid no attention to her and continued to chase down Emilie. Sulk smashed at the ground in frustration- bringing down half the forest.

"Proceed with full subscription of Mcafee?" Cathy beeped. "Do you accept the terms and consequences?" Everyone was gone minutes ago but she was still prodding on. "Please reboot your computer" A burst of bright white light erupted from her platform. It enveloped as far as she could see.

It was approaching Clementine and Emilie quicker than they could think. Emilie's body reacted in a way never before. "Clementine I need you to do exactly what I say okay?" She held her like a football- the white light almost reached them all. "Now!"

Emilie threw Clementine at The Sulk, trampling them both and absorbing them in Cathy's light. The blast blew everyone at the town, Clementine landed on the roof of the only remaining building in Wellington.

Cathy emerged from the branches. "Ready for autoscan?" She grinned as she unsheathed her sword she was always carrying with her but was never mentioned. "Sarah, please, let's settle this like REAL girls"

Sulk wiped the slime from her eye, twitching with anger. She ran at full force "Sarahhhhhhhh SMASHHH!" Her fist collided with the sword, it was a battle of unimaginable strength. Clementine felt so weak- she couldn't do anything but watch as the sword exploded, sending metal shards every which way. The steel grazed her face and her body, creating small cuts all over her. The rest of the shards went into the house, breaking the exterior of it all. Emilie was knocked back, too. She was forced into a pile of rubble, knocked unconscious. Clementine stood up with every last ounce of energy she had, and began her transformation.

She was a wolf again, and she lept for Cathy's weave. She landed, and sunk her teeth into Cathy's arm. "Ow! That's not a funny prank! Quarantining virus." Cathy held her hands out, and beams of light assimilated to make a small cube for Clementine. She was put into the box by force in the middle of it all, and she couldn't move.

"Get me out of here!" Clementine growled. Emilie was nowhere to be seen.

"Throwing away virus." Cathy commanded.

"What? What does that mean?" Clementine questioned as the box began to rise into the air.

"This is going to be the best prank yet." Cathy said, The Sulk watching too.

The box froze in the air, leaving Clementine suspended above what was Wellington, and she sped off into the sky. She was shot, right into space.

"Now. Time to neutralize malware." Cathy returned her attention to The Sulk, their cosmic battle reaching its end. It was now 11:55PM on May 16, 20XX. Prank day was almost over. The fire around them raged on, and it made Cathy's face glow. Her black glasses reflected in the night. It was quiet now. Everyone else had been eliminated.

A blue light came from Cathy's body. She would use her final blow on Sulk, and reign once more as Prank Day Queen, the way it was always supposed to be. But, Sulk smiled. And with that smile, Cathy's powers died.

"What? My powers! What's happened?" She shouted. "Scanning for malware." But nothing happened. Her powers were completely gone. Nothing would work. Cathy was horrified as her platform fell out of the sky, with her in it. The Sulk was laughing on the ground as Cathy made her descent. "My powers! No! My _powers!_" She said again and again, her grief lied with her words. The only way this could happen was if…

If…

She was no longer Prank Day Queen.

"It was you...it was all you this whole time..." Cathy said, still falling from the sky.

Sulk laughed. "Yes it was. PRANKED XDDDD" Sulk chuckled. Laughing her ass off. "This was the best prank EVER! I'm sure there will never be another Prank Day Queen again after this year!" She pounded the ground, signifying her victory. Clementine fell back from space, and the remaining survivors of Prank Day all emerged from the holes they crawled in to die. It was all over. Finally.

Kim, Mike, Emilie, Rebecca, Clementine, Luke and everyone else all huddled together as Sulk pounded on the ground, but she misstepped. She hit Jane's corpse, sending her flying into the sky once more.

Clementine, tears streaming down her face, looked up. "Little Jane is off to heaven now…" She whispered as Jane's body flew higher and higher into the sky, so far that no one could see her anymore, she was just a spec in the sky. A star even.

"She is...the Prank Day Star. We will never forget her. And we will never forget that we survived Prank Day together. As a group. Just the way it was meant to be." Kim said. Emilie and Clementine raised their fists in that Opheliac manner. Sarah reverted to normal, and her spot as Prank Day Queen of Forever was claimed. Emilie and Clementine hugged Sarah.

"We're sorry Sarah…"

"No. I am." Sarah responded. They all cried together there, for longer than any of them cared to count.

Chapter 21. End

Survivors Remaining- 7


End file.
